The climb
by memoriesofkagome
Summary: Nunca se ha dicho que la vida sea tan dura. Un nuevo curso comienza y nuevos cambios se perfilan... ¿Como salir de un vacío que te corrompe? Inesperadamente se encontrará alguien que te ayudará... "Draco"...
1. Premio Anual

Hola gente!

Lo primero, antes de publicar un capítulo de mi nueva historia, es decir que para entender este fic os teneis que haber leido todos los libros de Harry Potter. Esta historia empieza a partir del final del séptimo libro, pero no se incluye el epílogo, ya que los personajes tienen diecisiete años (algunos dieciseis).

Otra cosa para remarcar es que está desde el punto de vista de Hermione Jane Granger, así que todo lo cuenta ella, no hay un observador que lo ve todo y lo explica, es todo desde su punto de vista.

La vida es dura, y este fic lo reflejara... lo todo será un camino de rosas...

Tambien os pido que no me forceis a colgar nuevos capis, ya que no me sobra el tiempo y los exámenes estar a punto de caer. Puede que esté bastante tiempo sin publicar, así que no os impaceenteis. Tengo otro fic en curso y no puedo con todo.

Finalmente, anotar que este fic va a ser un dramione, pero no todo se va a centrar en ellos... espero que os guste y que disfruteis mucho. Espero que dejeis reviews.

Y recordar que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Los personajes no son mios, son de J., una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Premio Anual**

Los rayos del sol empezaron a inundar toda mi habitación, captando la atención de mis acaramelados ojos, que se abrieron tímidamente al sentir tanta luz irradiándolos. Lentamente, empecé a tener consciencia de donde me encontraba, en mi cuarto de infancia, en mi propia casa. Me desperecé y me levanté lentamente hasta quedar sentada encima de mi propia cama. Me toqué la cabeza, que no paraba de dar vueltas sobre lo ocurrido los últimos meses. La batalla final, el final de Voldemort, la victoria de Harry… como habían cambiado los tiempos. Quien me iba a decir que me encontraría otra vez con mis padres en la casa donde yo nací, con una tranquilidad inusual, como si nada hubiera pasado antes…

Miré el reloj que albergaba en mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta que solo eran las 7 de la mañana… - ¡solo! – dejé ir sin darme cuenta con un tono de voz estridente… No podía ser verdad, había quedado a las 8 y aun no había salido de mi cama.

- ¿Hermione, cariño, pasa algo? – dijo una voz suave, la de mi madre, que por lo visto ya la había desperado.

- Nada, mamá – no le iba a contar nada, pobre, ella que lleva un trabajo de esclava con la consulta odontológica, juntamente con mi padre…

Suavemente, puse los pies en el suelo y me incorporé. Fui directa al armario, para ver que ropa vestiría hoy. Difícil elección viendo el poco vestuario que me quedaba. Aun recordaba las palabras de mi amiga Ginny antes de dejar el colegio este verano. * No tiene un ropero en condiciones, amiga… esto de viajar con los chicos no te ha dejado dedicarte a ti misma… aprovecha que viene el verano y renuévate*. Eso mismo me dijo, después de que yo, con un mar de lágrimas fuera a desfogarme después de saber que su hermano mayor y ex mejor amigo mío, Ron, me había engañado con una tal Lavender Brown, antes de ir a buscar a mis padres.

Me dirigí al baño con la poca ropa que disponía, me di una ducha rápida y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Corrí hacia la cocina, cogí unas barritas de cereales y un frasco de zumo, que me bebí corriendo. Parecía que hacía la maratón, ya que nada más acabarme todo esto, salí por piernas de casa, casi olvidándome de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Ya más tranquila, y mirando mi reloj nuevamente, me encaminé hacia el centro de Londres, que ahora se hallaba desierto. Menuda ilusa estoy hecha, si pienso que a las siete y media de la mañana me encontraría alguien por las calles, y más un lunes. Aceleré mi paso y finalmente llegué a mi destino: la peluquería. Ya que lo pensaba, no se porque pedí hora tan pronto, será por mi absurda manía de madrugar siempre.

Al fin tocó el reloj de la iglesia más cercana anunciando las ocho de la mañana. Justo en ese momento, las persianas se levantaron y el cartel de abierto fue colgado en la puerta de entrada. Toqué el timbre, impaciente, y me abrieron rápidamente. Sonreí a las peluqueras que se encontraban allí, ya me conocían, por supuesto. Toda la vida que llevaba encima había aparecido por allí, cada verano les había hecho una visita. Me puse una bata negra, dejé ir mi pelo de la coleta improvisada que me había echo esa mañana y me senté junto al lava cabezas. Desconecté mientras masajeaban mi pelo y me ponían todos los potingues que yo les ordenaba siempre.

- ¿Hermione, te importaría decirnos que te harás esta vez?

- No quiero lo de siempre. Esta vez he venido aquí para cambiar.

- Bien, ya nos esperábamos esto de ti… ¿Qué te hago?

- Pues quería que me cortarais el pelo, más o menos a esta altura – le enseño la revista, donde estaba el modelo que quería que siguieran – y me hacéis un tratamiento de alisado permanente.

- Muy bien.

Parece que me entendieron perfectamente, ya que se pusieron manos a la obra en menos de un minuto.

Pasado tres horas salí de allí, con una sonrisa radiante que hacía meses que no lucía. Me había gustado mucho el resultado final, aunque quizás me lo tenía que haber teñido. Mejor que no, mi color de pelo natural es radiante, para una cosa que heredé de mi madre que me gusta…

Ya eran las once, así que seguro que las tiendas estaban abiertas. Desviándome de la avenida principal llegué a mi zona preferida de boutiques del barrio. Mira que siempre me pregunté como podían haber construido tantas en un barrio donde no habitaba mucha gente, pero era un acierto de cara al público. Entré en la primera y así sucesivamente hasta que acabé en la primera manzana de la calle con toda llena de bolsas y la tarjeta de crédito que echaba humo. Mis padres me iban a matar como supieran esto, pero al fin y al cabo, tampoco me podían decir nada, ya que llevaba trabando casi todo el verano para augmentar mi cuenta bancaria, y bien podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi dinero, que para eso era mío.

Con la carga entre mis brazos, llegué arrastrándome a casa y vi como mis padres salían en ese momento de allí. Mi madre fue la primera en verme y sonrió como nunca la había visto.

- Hermione, estás preciosa.

- Gracias mamá. Si me disculpáis, entro a dejar todas estas bolsas.

- Jane, espera – éste era mi padre, que se había percatado de mi presencia – ¿que te has hecho?

- Un cambio – respondí, sinceramente. Mi padre no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y al final, dejo ir una sonrisa que creo que la grabaré por siempre en mi cerebro.

Entré al vestíbulo y cerré la puerta con llave. Sola, por fin sola en casa. Subí las escaleras y entré a mi dormitorio, yendo directamente a mi armario. Coloqué toda la ropa, que casi no me cabe dentro. ¿Tanta había comprado? De verdad que se me había ido la mano. Esto no era usual en mí.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, cogiendo un libro, _Orgullo y prejuicio_, de Jane Austen. Siempre me había gustado esa autora, todos los libros que había publicado los tenía en mi gran biblioteca de casa que había construido yo misma en el cuarto continuo al mío. Poco a poco me fui inundando del mundo de las fantasías, hasta que mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despertó un golpe en la ventana, sordo y agudo. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y vi como me había quedado: con el libro delante de mí y con mi cabeza apoyada contra la mesa. Me incorporé poco a poco, maldiciendo la postura que había adoptado. Me dolía todo el cuello, seguro que la tortícolis estaba por llegar antes de lo que me imaginaba, si no había aparecido ya. Giré con cuidado mi cuello hasta dar con el culpable que me había desvelado hasta que lo encontré. Una pequeña lechuza se encontraba estampada contra la ventana, respirando pausadamente. No me sonaba que fuera ninguna de mis amigos de Hogwarts, así que abrí las láminas de la ventana y la cogí cuidadosamente. Estaba herida, pobre, pero llevaba una carta en la pata. La deslié cuidadosamente y me di cuenta que llevaba el sello de Hogwarts. Me pregunté mentalmente que querían de mí ahora, a santo de que venía una carta del colegio de magia.

La abrí lentamente y leí cuidadosamente lo que ponía:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Orden de Merlín….)_

_Querida señorita Granger,_

_Debido a los incidentes del pasado año y teniendo en cuenta que el curso anterior al que usted no asistió muchos alumnos no pudieron cursarlo y los que lo hicieron no siguieron los patrones de la enseñanza clásicos, tenemos el placer de informarle que el curso anterior queda suspendido de los historiales de los estudiantes y que este año se volverá a cursar de un modo adecuado. Así que le anunciamos que vuelve a disponer de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia._

_Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, usted cursará séptimo con todos sus compañeros. Las clases comienzan el uno de setiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del treinta y uno de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Directora adjunta._

Mis ojos no paraban de parpadear, intentando asimilar todo lo que ponía en esa minúscula carta. Así que iba a volver a Hogwarts, no iba a perder un año mísero de mi vida estudiantil, volvería a ver a mis amigos cada día… El calor me subió de golpe por todo el cuerpo… Increíble, solo podía pensar eso… Mis amigos deberían estar exultantes con la noticia… - cálmate Hermione, cálmate – me dije a mi misma.

La lechuza volvió a gemir, como indicándome que aun había otra carta dentro del sobre que yo había destilado a la basura. Lo volví a coger cuidadosamente, intentando no mancharme con nada que hubiera podido caer allí y saqué el papel, aun más pequeño, de dentro. Lo desdoblé y volví a leer:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Orden de Merlín….)_

_Querida señorita Granger,_

_Tenemos el placer de anunciarle que este año ya sigo elegida como uno de los dos premios anuales del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Como Premio Anual, le corresponde una torre que compartirá con el otro premio anual. Además, le confiaremos tareas que deberá ejercer bajo ningún concepto._

_El resto de explicaciones serán dadas el mismo día uno de setiembre, en mi despacho, así como el nombre de su compañero._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

_PD: la virtud es un don._

Mi respiración se aceleró de un modo sonoro, aun no me lo podía creer. ¿Yo, Premio Anual? ¿Tanto me valoraban para darme un cargo ejemplar? Fui hacia el baño a lavarme la cara, a ver si con el agua bajaba toda la adrenalina que mi cuerpo estaba forzando por descargar. Demasiadas emociones en un día…

Me senté nuevamente en el escritorio y escribí la respuesta a la directora, anclándola posteriormente a la pata de la lechuza y dejándola ir en el pie de la ventana.

Salí de mi dormitorio y bajé hacia el salón, donde me senté junto una bandeja de comida que me había preparado mi madre ese día. Empecé a comerme la comida en silencio, sin encender el televisor, con una idea en la mente… volver a Hogwarts.

En cuanto me acabé la comida, lo fregué todo y volví a estirarme en el sofá, aunque poco duró porque nada más poner los pies, el teléfono empezó a sonar. A regañadientes, me levanté y descolgué.

- ¿Casa de los Granger, dígame?

- ¡¡Hermioneeee!!

- ¡¡Ginny!! – solo podía ser ella, con su inconfundible voz.

- ¿Ya te has enterado?

- Si, volvemos a Hogwarts.

- Amiga, que ganas de verte.

- Y yo también, Weasley.

- Dice mi madre que porque no te vienes a pasar unos días antes de ir hacia el colegio.

- Dile que no puedo, tengo contrato hasta el día treinta de agosto.

- Mírala que lista, tu trabajando y yo sin pegar un sello.

- ¿Cómo estáis?

- Pues bien, mi padre trabajando, mis hermanos mayores también y solo estamos Ron y yo aquí, en casa.

- Ya… - aun no podía oír ese nombre en boca de nadie.

- ¿Hermione, estás bien?

- Si tranquila, solo que no menciones al desgraciado de tu hermano.

- Vale, amiga.

- ¿Y Harry? – hacia tiempo que no sabía nada de mi mejor amigo ojiverde.

- Pues vendrá la última semana de agosto, estamos bien los dos.

- Me alegro – menos mal que los dos mejores amigos que tengo siguen juntos.

- Amiga, te tengo que dejar, que me llama mi madre para ir a preparar el cocido… ¡cuídate!

- Y tú también.

- ¡Besos!

- ¡Adiós! – y colgué, sabiendo que no le había dicho que era Premio Anual. Miré el reloj, cogí el bolso y salí de casa, ya que llegaba tarde al trabajo. Aun en la mente me picaba la curiosidad… ¿Quién será el otro Premio Anual?


	2. Mirada

Buenas tardes o días, dependiendo cuando leais ésto.

En primer lugar, gracias a todos los reviews que recibí. Me han gustado mucho, unos muy breves, otros más extensos, pero lo que cuenta es lo que haveis escrito y que por lo menos habeis leido mi fic. Ahora os respondo.

**DAWN EVERY LIGHT**: me alegra que te parezca interesante, esperate a lo que leeras.

**ZarethMalfoy**: lo del rubio... tu misma lo comprobarás cuando salga, aunque te puedes hacer una idea de que no os voy a hacer esperar mucho xd

**satoshi-taicho**: hombre, tu por aquí.. que sorpresa xd Me alegra que de esto lleves el hilo mejor que de DC. Si tus amigos te han puesto al dia de los dos últimos libros, mejor, así me ahorro explicaciones. Espero no decepcionarte.

**alumnaaa :)** : me alegra que te guste Hermione, a mi me encanta como personaje... así que ya te he enganchado, no? Pues esperate, que aun quedarás mas enganchada xd

**LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy**: ¿buena pinta? Me alegra que te guste :)

Bueno, ahora otra cosita que creo que no os va a gustar nada... no voy a poder colgar mas fanfic hasta julio. Lo se, matadme, pero es que empiezo exámenes la semanita que entra y hasta el 3 de julio no acabo. Y lo primero es la universidad, así que nada...

Espero que os guste mucho el capítulo que colgaré y que sigais dejando reviews. Se que os voy a dejar con ganas de más, pero bueno... lo sientooo!!

Y recordar que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Mirada**

Aun no puedo creer que el mes de agosto haya transcurrido tan rápido. No creo que sea por lo poco entretenido que ha sido, si tengo en cuenta que no he salido de Londres ningún día de mis amadas, por no decir amargas vacaciones. No se porque se me ocurrió trabajar y fastidiarme todo el santísimo verano. Lo único bueno que he conseguido es un poco de dinero para mi cuenta bancaria, porque lo que son alegrías, que yo recuerde, solo la carta de Hogwarts.

De mis amigos he tenido poco contacto, por no decir mísero. La única que me hace llamadas cada semana es Ginny, contándome sus novedades vacacionales. Pero de mi amigo Harry no se nada, y que decir del resto de compañeros de la escuela, parece que hayan desaparecido, o que yo haya desaparecido de sus mentes. Ahora que lo pienso, yo ni siquiera he intentado contactar con ellos, ni una mísera carta he enviado. También podría mi culpa, ¿pero por qué siempre he de ser yo la que de el primer paso en estas cosas? Siempre me lo pregunto y nunca encuentro una respuesta concluyente.

Así que aquí estoy yo, despachando pasteles a mucha clientela del barrio. No está nada mal, lo malo de todo es que me tengo que quedar cada día hasta las tantas, preparando los pasteles para el día siguiente, ya que por las mañanas no trabajo. Además, he aprendido muchas cosas aquí, que se que en un futuro me podrían ayudar… ¿futuro? ¿Yo pensando en el futuro? Aun no lo tengo nada claro, la verdad. A ver si este curso me acabo de decidir.

El reloj de la pastelería acaba de sonar, indicando que solo queda una hora para cerrar puertas. Hoy no hemos hecho tanta caja como de costumbre. Es extraño, ya que llevamos todo el mes de agosto con mucho dinero acumulado, sobretodo de los críos, que vienen a comprar golosinas cada tarde. Esas acciones me recuerdan a mis excursiones a Hogsmade con mis amigos… mejor que no recuerde nada, ahora estoy trabajando.

Volvió a sonar un "dong" profundo, que indicaba el cierre de la pastelería y así el final de mi contrato laboral. Mi jefe me regaló una caja con pastelitos para mi familia. Que amable por su parte, como sabe que nos encantan. Me agradece toda la ayuda que le he proporcionado y se despide de mí. Le sonrío y me voy con la caja hacia casa, nuevamente cargada.

Llego en diez minutos, otra ventaja de mi antiguo trabajo, la cercanía. Solo de pensar que tendría que coger transporte público para ir me angustiaba. Les doy los pasteles a mis padres para que los coloquen en la nevera, no vaya a ser que acaben todos desechos. Subo a mi habitación para darme una ducha rápida y bajo corriendo con el pijama puesto a cenar.

Mientras ceno, mi madre me pregunta sobre el trabajo, conversación monótona cada día de mis vacaciones, y mi padre sobre que voy a hacer mañana. Le respondo que como no he comprado el material de Hogwarts, me acercaré al callejón Diagon para hacerlo. Mis padres parecen estar de acuerdo con mi decisión y mi madre trae la bandeja de pasteles a la mesa. Ellos se ponen manos a la obra, pero yo solo me cojo uno de nata y frambuesa, el único que me gusta realmente.

Al finalizar, recojo junto a mi madre todos los platos y me voy directa a mi dormitorio, me lavo los dientes y vuelvo a mi cama, donde me tumbo y cojo otra vez el libro de Jane Austen. Es increíble que con lo corto que es no me lo haya acabado en todo el verano. Al final me lo tendré que acabar llevando a Hogwarts, como cada año de mi vida. El libro se me acaba cayendo de las manos, del sueño que tengo, así que apago la luz y me sumerjo en mi mundo de sueños.

Maldita sea, vuelvo a oír el despertador, me desconcentra, así que tanteando la mesita de noche, lo cojo y lo estampo contra el armario. El ruido que hace es tal que me levanto de golpe. Esto no puede ser verdad, por un maldito despertador la que he liado, hasta he oído a mis padres levantarse y abrir la puerta de mi cuarto para ver lo sucedido.

- Jane, ¿se puede saber que has hecho? – me dijo mi padre, mirando el desperfecto que había ocasionado.

- Nada, papá, déjalo – ya había causado demasiado alboroto, además que me empezaba a doler la cabeza de lo poco que había descansado.

- Déjalo no, Jane, que no se cuantos despertadores llevas rotos durante todo el verano.

- Querido, ella está estresada, dejémosla que se vista, que aun llegará tarde – ésta era mi madre, tan comprensiva.

- Vale. Jane, espabílate.

- Si, papá.

Dicho esto, me cerraron la puerta suavemente. Al rato tomé consciencia de las palabras de mi madre. ¿Era tarde? Miré mi reloj de muñeca y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¡Eran las nueve! Madre mía, si que se me había echo tarde. Deprisa, me levanté de mi lecho y me dirigí al baño para ducharme de arriba abajo, a ver si se me pasaba el sueño que tenía. Salí a los treinta minutos y fui al armario para escoger vestuario. Aquél día lo tenía extremadamente difícil, todos los días de mis vacaciones yendo con el uniforme y hoy ya tenía que estrenar mi nuevo vestuario. Bueno, al fin y al cabo lo había escogido yo, así que cogí un vestido de tirantes juvenil hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de aguja. Tenía que ir presentable. Volví al baño a echarme un vistazo y parece que me combinaba. Me peiné mi pelo, me puse un poco de gloss en los labios y salí, cogiendo mi bolso, hacia las escaleras principales.

Desayuné en 5 minutos lo de siempre, barritas de cereales y un zumo de naranja. No tenía tiempo de más, así que salí de casa rápidamente. Eran las nueve y media, así que andando aun llegaba a las diez. Pasé por el Caldero Chorreante y efectué los golpecitos clásicos a los ladrillos, que se abrieron para darme paso a la calle más concluida por magos en Londres.

El final de Voldemort había causado estragos allí, ya que los comercios volvían a estar llenos de gente, otra vez se respiraba bullicio. Seguí por el callejón hasta Gringotts, donde saqué dinero para mis compras. Después fui hacia la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Mi túnica se había quedado corta y necesitaba una de inmediato.

Al abrir la puerta pude apreciar que la tienda estaba a rebosar de clientes, cosa que no me pasaba desde mi quinto curso, que yo recordara. Fui hacia el mostrador y le pedí a la dependienta si tenían túnicas de chica para mí. Si que tenían, así que me hizo ir hasta un probador para tomarme las medidas y probármela.

Al llevarla puesta, me di cuenta que no me quedaba nada mal, y que mi figura había mejorado considerablemente. Salí hacia fuera para verme en el espejo pero en ese momento empecé a oír voces que me sonaban de algo…

- Haga el favor de quedarse quieto.

- Si, señora, ¿pero no ve que me queda larga?

- ¿Se quiere esperar, que aun no he terminado?

- Siempre me pasa lo mismo, cada vez que vengo aquí.

No podía ser posible, esa voz era tan característica y venía del probador siguiente al mío… ese modo de arrastrar las palabras… No pude más y me fui directa a caja para que me cobraran la túnica. La dependiente me debió ver alterada, porque en un minuto ya me la había cobrado sin rechistar. Justo cuando fui a salir de la tienda, una cortina se abrió y sentí como unos ojos se clavaban en mi espalda. No me quise girar pero sentí como me quemaba su mirada. Cogí la puerta, la abrí y la cerré de un portazo, haciendo que todos los clientes se giraran hacia mi presencia, pero por suerte yo ya había escapado corriendo como podía con mis zapatos.

Al final me paré delante de la heladería del callejón, intentando reestablecer mi respiración arrítmica. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo? ¿Dónde estaba mi valentía, mi espíritu de leona? Aunque me lo preguntaba, no encontraba una solución. Miré hacia ambos lados del callejón, y al no ver a nadie pedí un helado de nata y frambuesa al heladero, que me lo sirvió con mucho gusto.

Me senté en la heladería y me dediqué a pensar. Por culpa de ese maldito no había podido comprarme una túnica de gala que también necesitaba. Aun su presencia me hacia que me comportase mal, sin saber que hacer en esos momentos. Ni su juicio jurando que se arrepentía de todo lo que había echo había logrado que lo soportara. Demasiados años aguantándolo, demasiados años soportándolo, y encima esta año también le tocaba, para fastidiar más. Tan absorta en mis pensamientos me encontraba que no me di cuenta que la otra silla de mi mesa estaba siendo abordada por otra persona.

- ¿Hermione, de verdad que eres tú?

Al oír estas palabras, me giré y vi, con sorpresa, que mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mi, con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Harry! – me llegó una subida de adrenalina a mi cuerpo.

- Hermione, que gusto verte, y que cambiada que estás.

- ¿Ah si? – aun no me había dado cuenta como me miraba él.

- Pues si, me has dejado sin palabras, la verdad. Creo que te he conocido solo por tus ojos y la manera de cómo de comes el helado.

- Tú si que me conoces.

- ¿Y que haces por aquí?

- Nada, comprando pocas cosas para este año- le enseño mi bolsa con la túnica.

- Yo acabo de llegar, solo.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Vinieron ayer, por lo que me dijo Ron – puse una mueca en cuanto pronunció ese nombre – Hermione, aun no puedo…

- No, Harry, mas vale que no.

- Bien, pues eso, vino ayer pero… pero que digo, háblame de ti. ¿Qué has hecho este verano?

- Trabajar por aquí, nada del otro jueves.

- Si claro… bueno, vamos a comprar el resto de cosas, venga.

Y así acabé comprando todo el material escolar con mi mejor amigo, mientras charlábamos sin parar de tonterías, más de él que de mi, ya que yo tenía poca cosa que contar. El día finalizó con una cena en mi casa, con invitado especial. Mis padres se lo tomaron muy bien, ya que querían volver a ver a amigos míos (decían que yo estaba muy aislada).

De ese modo llegó el uno de setiembre, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, esperando al tren yo y algunos alumnos más. Era extraño, ya que me había presentado a las diez allí, aun desconociendo el motivo. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar más alumnos al andén hasta que el tren hizo su aparición.

Sobre las diez y media vi unas cabelleras rojas cruzar la barrera y llegar hasta mi altura. Una de ellas se acercó hasta mi posición, como buscando a alguien. Yo me hice la sueca, mirando hacia las nubes pero de repente, dos brazos me abrazaron por detrás.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Ginny! – me giré y le devolví el abrazo. Ella lo deshizo y continuó hablando.

- ¡Estás cañón! – gritó, haciendo que medio andén se girara hacia mi posición.

- Cállate, Ginny-

- Pero es que es la verdad, mira que me dijiste que habías cambiado, pero es que así vas a atraer a medio Hogwarts.

- No será para tanto.

- Si que lo es – dijo otra voz que venía de detrás de Ginny – estás guapísima, Hermione – ahora si que lo reconocí, George Weasley, que se acercó a mi y me dio dos besos. Me ardían los mofletes con su contacto tan fugaz.

- Gracias, George. Veo que solo habéis venido vosotros y él – y señaló a otra cabellera roja que se hallaba hablando con mi amigo Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley.

- Si, nuestros padres tenían que hacer recados, nuestros hermanos están trabajando y como yo me he cogido fiesta, pues aquí estoy.

- Ya vale de tanta cháchara y vamos hacia el tren, que sino nos dejará en tierra – dijo mi amiga, que cogió las dos maletas y las arrastró hasta el interior del vagón.

- Si, vale más que vayamos tirando. Un gusto volverte a ver, George.

- El gusto fue mío, Hermione – me dijo, inclinándose para darme dos besos de despedida.

Entré al vagón y empecé a buscar el compartimento donde se había metido Ginny. La encontré en uno, pero como no, estaba bien acompañada del mi exnovio, además de mi mejor amigo, de Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood. Los saludé a todos pero no tarde nada en coger la maleta y largarme de allí. La presencia de Ron aun me molestaba, no podía encontrarme en ningún lado donde él estuviera.

Me costó encontrar un vagón vacío, justo al lado del maquinista. Cerré la puerta junto con las cortinas con cuidado de no hacer ruido, quería estar lo más sola posible. Me senté en el banco y apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventana. No podía pensar en Ron, me venía una sensación de vacío muy grande… aun me pregunto como me ha costado tanto enterrar esos sentimientos que sentía por él y volver a ser yo misma. Menos mal que este año no iba a aparecer mucho por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con esto de ser Premio Anual tenía ventajas en este sentido.

Lentamente fui estirándome en el banco hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba, con los ojos que se me cerraban a ratos. Me acomodé y me dispuse a dormirme, pero cuando ya estaba cayendo en el olvido, sentí como tocaban a la puerta con los nudillos, y ante mi respuesta inexistente, se abrió de par en par…

* * *

¿Quien será él o la que abre la puerta? Apuestas xd

Dejad reviews.

Besos


	3. Rubíes y esmeraldas

Holaaa!

Lo primero es decir que si no llega a ser por una maiga mia, mi "alumna", no estaría colgando fic hasta julio. Ya estoy de exams oficialmente, así que colgaré este capi y me matareis por dejarlo tan interesante xD Pero es lo que hay...

Respondo a los reviews:

**satoshi-taicho**: amigooo! ¿Santa? Que no estamos en Navidad! xD Bueno ya verás quien es. Gracias por comentar y leer ;)

**ZarethMalfoy**: me parece que vas a dar el el clavo xD Ya, lo mencioné poco, pero ten en cuenta que dentro de nada estarán en Hogwarts, y te aseguró que allí se verán más a menudo xD

**alumnaaa :)** : si no llega a ser por ti, aquí os pudriis todos hasta que colgara, necesitariais que os regara un poco... xD Y no te chivaré nada, que ya te dije algo y ahora me arrepiento... xD Y si, Hermione está mal, y espérate porque esto no ha hecho mas que empezar... Te quierooo!

A todo el resto de gente que no comenta pero lee igual, muchas gracias y animaros, que no muerdo xD

Y claro, avisaros que ahora SI que no volveré a colgar hasta julio, segurísimo! Así que nada, os animo que leais y comenteis, que siempre se agradece xD

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Rubíes y esmeraldas**

La puerta se abrió antes que yo me diera cuenta, sobresaltándome y haciendo que me incorporara al instante. Miré hacia el origen de ese enorme ruido que me había echo dejar de pensar en las musarañas y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- No me mires así, Granger, que se te van a salir los ojos.

- Maldito seas, Malfoy, sal de aquí ahora mismo – le dije, plantándole cara.

- No, no, Granger. Aquí no todo es tuyo, es más, los compartimentos son de todos los estudiantes, así que yo entro – y se sentó enfrente de mi banco.

Yo no pude hacer nada, no me salían las palabras, me había quedado bloqueada y Draco Malfoy lo sabía, ya que me miraba con su sonrisa sádica, aunque no decía nada.

Al sentirme sola, aunque en realidad no era así, me volví a sentar en mi banco, crucé las piernas y apoyé la cabeza contra la ventana. Estaba más aburrida, el madito Slytherin me había acabado de amargar el viaje. No pude pensar más y mis ojos se fueron cerrando, ignorando a mi acompañante y así me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

No se como pasó pero me despertó una mano fría que me tocaba la frente. El tacto era suave, delicado… no me detuve a pensar más, así que abrí mis ojos y lo que vi hizo que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara. Unos ojos metálicos me miraban mientras su mano aun seguía sobre mi frente. El príncipe de Slytherin se encontraba arrodillado junto a mí, mirándome fijamente. Su mirada me hacía sentirme pequeña, indefensa.

- Por fin despiertas, Granger. Pensaba que te quedarías aquí hasta que el tren volviera a Londres.

- ¡Malfoy, apártate de aquí! – le grité. Él se apartó al instante, limpiándose su mano.

- Uy no se porque me he de preocupar por una sabelotodo, si solo le iba a decir que llegábamos al castillo, pero bueno, tu misma… - y dicho esto, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

No puedo creérmelo aun, Draco Malfoy tocándome la frente, despertándome y diciéndome que me espabilara, que estábamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado, y como había reaccionado mi interior. Respiré pausadamente, levantándome y hechizando la puerta para que no se abriera. Volví hacia el banco, cogí la maleta del compartimento y saqué mi uniforme de Hogwarts. Parecía una colegiala, pero me lo puse. Me alegré que la falda me quedara corta, un poco por encima de las rodillas. La camisa, la corbata, la túnica de Gryffindor… parece que ya estaba completa, solo me faltaba mirarme a ver si mi peinado estaba presentable. Ay no, la insignia de Premio Anual. Me la coloqué en la túnica y de golpe tocó la bocina, anunciando que el tren ya había llegado a su destino. Cerré la maleta, me estiré la falda y abrí el compartimento, no sin antes quitar el hechizo.

Fuera busqué un carruaje pero lamentablemente la gente se daba prisa por coger uno… al final me tocó con compañeros de mi curso: Ernie y Hannah. No me caían mal, pero podían llegar a ser pesados. Conversamos sobre el verano hasta que llegamos a las puertas. Allí bajamos y entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de mi insignia, los primeros.

- Hermione, ¿Qué llevas ahí colgado? – saltó Ernie.

- ¡Eres Premio Anual! – chilló Hannah, haciendo que toda la gente que estaba en el vestíbulo se girara y me mirara.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y en menos de un minuto estaba rodeada, recibiendo agradecimientos de todos los estudiantes que me apreciaban. Los últimos en llegar a ese corro fueron los de mi sala común.

- No me lo puedo creer que la más inteligente de Hogwarts nos vaya a mandar – dijo Dean Thomas.

- Calla amigo, que no solo es la más inteligente – respondió Seamus, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

- Par de pervertidos, apartaros de aquí – esa voz era de mi mejor amiga, Ginny – Hermione, como luces. Te lo mereces, amiga – y me abrazó efusivamente.

- Gracias, Ginny.

- ¿Yo no te puedo abrazar? – preguntó un chico ojiverde, que se encontraba justo al lado de la pelirroja.

- Claro, Harry – y me abrazó con cariño. Como quería a mi mejor amigo, siempre me entendía. Alcé la vista y vi como mi ex hablaba con Neville, que me saludaba. Sonreí interiormente pero me deshice de los abrazos, ya que abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor en ese momento. Junto con mis amigos fui a la mesa de mi casa y me senté. Minerva McGonagall hizo su discurso de bienvenida, ya que este año no habría selección de nuevos alumnos porque el curso anterior estaba anulado; y empezamos todos a saborear los platos que habían elaborado los elfos. Siempre siendo explotados, pero eso era una batalla perdida.

Acabé de cenar en un santiamén y oyendo las recriminaciones de Harry por no haber comido casi nada me fui hacia el despacho de la directora. Me sorprendí al encontrar las gárgolas de nuevo, no me acordaba de este pequeño detalle. Recordé la carta que me enviaron y pronuncié _La virtud es un don. _Al instante, la escalera se empezó a mover y subí en ellas. Toqué a la puerta y se abrió al instante. Entré en la estancia y vi que me esperaban. La jefa de mi casa se encontraba allí, sentada, observándome entrar. Me senté en una de las sillas y esperé a que ella empezara a hablar.

- Bien, señorita Granger, creo que ya sabe porque está aquí ahora. Creo que está capacitada para llevar a cabo este puesto y claro, también querrá conocer a su compañero. Pasé.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Yo no miré hacia atrás, esperé a que se sentara en la silla contigua a la mía y la directora continuó.

- Ya que están los dos aquí, les diré donde se halla la nueva torre. Está en el 6o piso y se ha habilitado expresamente para ahora. La torre consta de una sala común y dos habitaciones con un baño para cada una. Lo demás lo pueden encontrar allí.

Por otro lado, al ser Premios Anuales, las tareas que se hayan de hacer por pareja las harán juntos. Ahí también se incluyen organización de eventos y ser pareja en los bailes que se hagan al largo del curso. ¿Queda claro? – yo asiento con mi cabeza – Bien, si no hay más que decir, espero que ejerzan su puesto como se debe. Aquí tienen los horarios y ya pueden irse hacia su sala.- y calla.

Me levantó lentamente, cojo el horario y me dirijo hacia la puerta, no sin antes sentir las pisadas de mi compañero detrás de mí. Aun no me giro, ni cuando ando por los pasillos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Al llegar, me paro y espero a ver que me dirá en cuadro.

-_Buenas noches, han de efectuar una contraseña._

Empiezo a dar vueltas en mi cabeza para ver cual es la más complicada, pero una voz dice:

- _el brillo de las esmeraldas es más intenso que el de los rubíes_.

Bien, ahora encima pone esa contraseña tan ridícula sobre las perlas de los relojes del comedor. Espera, ha dicho "esmeraldas" mejor que los rubíes. No puede ser, no es posible.

La puerta se abre dejando paso a una enorme estancia. Piso el suelo de la habitación y observo todo lo que se presenta. A la izquierda hay un sofá enorme y una mesa con dos sillas. A la derecha hay dos escritorios y ¿una mini cadena? Estoy alucinando, pensaba que aquí no funcionaban aparatos muggles. Al fondo se encuentra una escalera, que creo que ira a las habitaciones. Miro hacia el techo y veo que la lámpara tiene adornos verdes y morados.

Mis temores se van acrecentando, verde y rojo, esmeraldas y rubíes… no me atrevo a girarme, no me atrevo, soy incapaz de ver mi compañero, que ya deduzco de que casa será. Un chico inteligente, que vale para el puesto… no, no. Mi presión sanguínea empieza a aumentar sin ser consciente, un sudor frío crece en mi espalda y solo soy capaz de pensar en un nombre. Toda yo empiezo a temblar, mis dientes chirrían, estoy tiritando y no precisamente porque me esté congelando. Siento que me voy hundiendo, que me estoy cayendo mientras todo se vuelve negro y un pensamiento queda en mi cabeza: Draco Malfoy.

Una luz me ciega, no paro de ver el final, el final del túnel, ¿será que ya no voy a seguir aquí? Una voz se escucha en el aire, una mano me está tocando la mejilla, fría de nuevo. Este tacto se me hace familiar, esa voz que susurra palabras o ¿canta? Está cantando una canción que intento identificar, aunque es imposible. Mis párpados se niegan a seguir cerrados, así que con cuidado los abro, temerosa de ver lo que me espera pero lo primero que veo es una luz blanca, aquella que me cegaba. ¿Dónde estoy? A simple vista me cuesta identificar el lugar donde estoy estirada, solo veo adornos verdes y granates. Claro, ahora empiezo a acordarme, me encontraba en la sala común de los Premios Anuales y seguramente me desmayé al darme cuenta de la verdadera identidad de mi compañero. Compañero que estaba a mi lado, mejor dicho, sentado en el suelo y mirando hacia la entrada. Como era capaz de ignorarme cuando me había tocado. ¿Tocado? Me senté enseguida en el sofá, tocándome la mejilla, que ardía. ¿Draco Malfoy tocando a la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger? Algo no andaba bien.

Me levanté de allí, llamando la atención de Malfoy. Pasé de él y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente pero antes de coger la maneta de la puerta de mi habitación, una mano me atrapó, girándome y quedando de cara al propietario de ella.

- No tan rápido, Granger. ¿Así agradeces tu salvación?

- No me digas nada, no me hables, maldito hurón.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? No me digas decir verdades, porque puedes salir muy malparada.

- ¡Déjame ya, idiota!

- Uy, que mal ya empezamos con insultos, así no llegaremos a ningún lado – me empezaba a hartar de ese comportamiento, no sabía a donde quería llegar – Verás, Granger, te repito que si no llega a ser por mi te tienes que quedar toda tu primera semana en la enfermería, así que ya me puedes ir dando las gracias de una vez.

- Yo a ti no te agradezco nada.

- Mal, Granger, muy mal – y me apretó junto a la pared – De algún modo me tienes que agradecer esto, y mira, se me está ocurriendo una muy buena.

- Cállate, Malfoy, o no respondo de mi – le espeté furiosa, forcejeando con él.

De repente, la presión se hizo nula y se apartó de mí, abriendo su puerta y cerrándola de un portazo. No hay quien lo entienda, me arrincona y después me deja ir. Como se nota que me detesta con toda su alma. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me alegré ver que estaba tan Gryffindor como yo me la imaginaba. Deshice la maleta y me estiré en la cama, dejándome caer nuevamente en un mundo diferente.

El despertador volvió a hacer su función y yo volví a hacer lo mismo de cada mañana, estamparlo contra el armario. Parece que ya había cogido esa maldita costumbre, pero es que eran las cinco y ya estaba sonando. Me dirigí hacia el baño, me di una ducha y salí hacia el dormitorio para ver que ropa me pondría hoy. Una camisa blanca, la corbata de la casa, una falda granate y la túnica. No se podían quejar mis compañeros, este año no les iba a defraudar con los colores. Me pinté un poco, me peiné y salí de mi cuarto junto con la mochila hacia la sala común. Intenté hacer el mínimo de ruido, pero maldita fue la suerte que tropecé con el último escalón y aterricé al suelo de la sala, llevándome conmigo la alfombra y un jarrón de la mesa, que se rompió en mil pedazos. Debí hacer mucho ruido, porque una cabeza se asomó por las escaleras y me miró con curiosidad.

- Buenos días, Granger, aunque quizás no lo son tan buenos… bonitas bragas – y cerró la puerta, riéndose.

Mi furia se incrementó, al escuchar ese comentario de buena mañana. Me puse la falda bien, reparé el jarrón, cogí la mochila y me dirigí hacia fuera. Tardé poco en llegar al Gran Comedor, que estaba desierto. No se que hacia yo tan pronto allí, de verdad que se me había ido la cabeza. Me senté en uno de los asientos de mi mesa y al instante me apareció un desayuno al completo. Los elfos siempre tan cuidadosos, gracias.

Comí en silencio, mientras pasada una hora empezaban a entrar estudiantes allí. Justo cuando vi a mis amigos entrar, yo ya acabé, así que me disculpé y me fui fuera. Hacía calor, aun siendo las siete de la mañana. Se notaba que estamos en setiembre y que como decían los expertos, este verano iba a ser más largo que de costumbre. Me senté en la hierba y saqué mi horario. Que desastre, todas las asignaturas las compartía con ese hurón y encima tenía ahora dos horas de pociones…

Al tocar la campana que indicaba que eran las siete y media, me levanté y me dirigí hacia las mazmorras, a ver con que me sorprendía el profesor Slughorn este nuevo curso.

Al llegar allí, vi que los estudiantes, los pocos que cursábamos esta asignatura, estaban allí. Y también mis ojos captaron una mirada que se clavaba en mí, una que quemaba, ardía, unos ojos gélidos que desprendían rayos que me traspasaban entera, de arriba abajo, sin dejarme. Intenté entablar conversación con algo de mis compañeros pero no conseguía desconectar, no podía, ya que aun sentía fuego. La puerta se abrió y el profesor nos hizo pasar, sentándome en primera fila junto al otro Premio Anual. Slughorn empezó a explicar y yo tomé apuntes hasta que oí el nombre de la poción con la cual trabajaríamos…

* * *

¿En cual poción trabajarán? A ver si lo adivinais... será divertido xD

ComentaaD

_"Os enseñaré a embotellar la fama, elaborar la gloria y hasta detener a la propia muerte"__  
_


	4. Lágrimas

¡Buenas tardes!

Con toda la satisfacción del mundo, os anuncio que ¿Vacaciones de verano para mí...! ¡Por fin! Pensaba que nunca llegaría este día, el día en que diría... c'est fini! Que largo se me ha hecho este curso, y en setiembre aun me tengo que presentar a un examen... uff... pero mejor pensar que mañana por fin iré a la piscina.

Me parece que ya es tiempo que conteste a los reviews:

ZarethMalfoy: ya ves que no era broma, la uni es dura y hasta que no he acabado no ha sido posible actualizar. Enfin... espero que te guste la poción y el capítulo, y no te emociones... que ya habrá tiempo xd

silviota: no me han ido mal los exams, de momento he aprovado 4 y me faltan por saber 3 notas... así que ahí vamos xd Aquí tienes el capi ;)

satoshi-taicho: me ad a mi que te llevarás una sorpresa al ver la poción xd a leer.

alumna: gracias por todos tu halagos, guapísima, para eso estamos, para colgar una conti que seguro que le gustará a mi alumna preferidaaa. A Hermione le pasan ciertas cosas que se desvelaran en los príxmos capis, y si, un desmayo puede derivar a peor y quedarte una semana en la infermeria. Enfin... leee xd

Os tengo que anunciar que nose cuando podré colgar el capi 5, además que he de escribir más capítulos... pero es que no voy a tener casi nada de tiempo, porque voya estar ocupada con el curso de monitora todos los dias hasta las 8 y media de la noche... así que ir mirando hasta que cuelgue la conti un dia de estos xd Espero que os guste esta parte, ya que aquí pasan muchas, muchas cosas...

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Lágrimas**

- Amortentia, esa es la poción que llevareis a cabo durante los dos meses antes de Navidad. Es una poción que suele pedirse en los EXTASIS, así que os tendréis que poner las pilas. Ahora os dejo los ingredientes de la primera fase y empezáis. Poneros por parejas, por favor. – acabó por decir el profesor Slughorn.

Esto es una pesadilla, seguro… yo con el maldito hurón durante todo el curso, y encima empezando por esta poción, justo esta poción. Me armé de valor, leí toda la pizarra al completo y me levanté para dirigirme hacia el armario, pero vi que Malfoy volvía con los ingredientes que se necesitaban. Él llevando la delantera, que rabia me daba… Se sentó con su porte característico y se giró hacia mí, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

- Granger, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra, que si no nos quedaremos los últimos.

- Ya lo iba a hacer, hurón.

- No he oído nada.

- ¡Que ya lo hago, Malfoy! – grité histérica. Él esperaba una reacción así, ya que empezó a reír, y no era para menos. Toda la clase me estaba mirando y el profesor se encontraba delante de nuestra mesa.

- No me puedo creer que pierda los estribos con un alumno como el señor Malfoy, señorita Granger. Espero que no se repita.

- Si, señor.

Me hervía la sangre, la furia invadía todo mi ser. Apreté los puños fuertemente debajo de la mesa y me intenté serenar, aunque era difícil teniendo a mi lado un compañero que aun sonreía por mi error. Con una fuerza de voluntad tremenda me encaré a él.

- Malfoy, déjame colaborar algo.

- Si claro, Granger, y llevarte todo el protagonismo tú, ¿no?

- Malfoy, no me hagas perder la paciencia.

- No me la hagas perder tú, sabelotodo insufrible.

- Bien, veo que tendré que recurrir a otros métodos – y cogí la raíz de olivo y la introduje a la poción.

- ¿Qué haces? – me dijo, mirando como me ponía con la poción a enviar hechizos contra el caldero – quita de ahí, Granger.

- ¿O qué, qué me vas a hacer? – le desafié.

- No me tientes, Granger, no me tientes y estate por la poción – y era verdad, se acababa el tiempo y salía demasiado humo del caldero. Intenté solucionarlo pero aun salía más, así que Malfoy me apartó y con un conjuro no verbal dejó de salir humo. El profesor, que se encontraba detrás de él, aplaudió.

- Menos mal que estaba el señor Malfoy para salvar la situación. Parece que tenemos la mejor poción aquí – y señaló nuestro caldero – dejarlo como está todo y limpiad todo.

Limpié toda la mesa y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí por piernas de allí. Corrí sin detenerme, sin pensar que clase tenía, solo pensaba en llegar a un destino, uno donde pudiera descargar toda la ira que sentía en mi cuerpo y que sabía que si no lo hacia, alguien iba a pagar mi mal humor. Al fondo del pasillo por donde había salido notaba que alguien corría hacia mi dirección, lo que hizo que acelerara mi paso, casi ahogándome por el esfuerzo que hacia. Por fin llegué a mi destino, el baño de Prefectos y también Premios Anuales.

Entré y me senté en el suelo, donde rompí a llorar. Maldita sea, no lo soportaba, no podía con él, ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Llevaba 7 años soportando a ese idiota, y ahora me derrumbaba. ¿Yo me llamaba la chica lista? No lo era, ni mucho menos.

Así seguí, derramando lágrimas hasta que mis ojos, escocidos, pararon y me deparé que eran las once y que estaba a punto de llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase, Aritmancia, que también la compartía con ese vejestorio. Me encaminé hacia el aula, sin haberme mirado antes al espejo, ya que cuando llegué ala puerta toda la multitud que se encontraba allí me miraban con los ojos saltones. ¿Tan mal iría? Desvié la mirada de la multitud en cuanto vi que la puerta de la clase se abría. Me volví a sentar en primera fila y estuve atenta en todo momento a las explicaciones de mi profesora preferida, la profesora Vector.

Así fue pasando el día, entre clases y más clases. Encima no me dio tiempo de ir al Gran Comedor a comer algo al mediodía porque ya tenía una redacción por hacer. Claro, esto sacó críticas por parte de mis amigos, pero yo, acostumbrada, hice caso omiso.

La última clase de la tarde se me hizo eterna, aunque no era muy complicada. Transformaciones era compleja, pero interesante en lo esencial, sobretodo este año, con el que por fin podrían practicar la animagia, un terreno en el que yo andaba un poco perdida pero entusiasmada. Pero la eternidad aun se acrecentó más en cuanto nos pusimos a practicar los hechizos elementales de sexto. A mi me salían todos a la primera y estaba más de observadora que de alumna. No desvié la mirada en ningún momento a los compañeros de la sala, pues sabía de antemano que también había gente de la casa de las serpientes.

Al salir del aula, fui hacia el Gran Comedor. No podía soportar el hambre que tenía, así que apresuré el paso y llegué la primera. Estaba llenísimo y me tuve que hacer un sitio para sentarme entre Ginny y Seamus. Empecé a comer pausadamente mientras escuchaba la conversación sobre quidditch. Aburrida, miré hacia delante y vi a los Slytherin murmurando algo. Ginny se percató de mi mirada, ya que desconectó de la conversación.

- Ey, Hermione, ¡Hermione! – me llamó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le chillé, provocando que toda la gente se volviera a girar hacia mi posición, incluido cierto rubio.

- Yo nada… - balbuceo Ginny como pudo. Los estudiantes volvieron a entablar conversaciones entre ellos, pasando de nosotras dos. – A ver, Hermione, ¿Qué hacías observando a Malfoy?

- ¿Qué? – me quedé a cuadros.

- No me lo niegues, si hasta él te está mirando ahora.

- ¡Qué! – no me podía creer lo que decía Ginny, ese hurón mirándome. Disimuladamente, miré hacia delante y lo vi, con su mirada clavada en mis ojos. Sonrió y giró la cabeza, hablando con Blaise Zabinni.

- ¿Lo ves? Esto es muy extraño, el príncipe de Slytherin mirándote.

- ¿El príncipe de Slytherin? – saltó el hipócrita de Ronald Weasley. - ¿De quién hablas, Ginny?

- De nadie, hermanito, de nadie.

- ¿De quién? – ahora se metió mi mejor amigo, como siempre.

- De nadie, repito – pobre Ginny, que martirio.

- Si no paráis de mirar a la mesa de las serpientes. ¿Espera, no estaréis hablando del hurón? Ginny, respóndeme ya – yo como si estuviera invisible para mi exnovio – ¿O espera, no será la zorra ésta la que se interesará por ese imbécil? – lo dijo, mirándome a mí.

Ginny se quedó a cuadros, Harry parecía inmóvil y todas las mesas del comedor habían callado.

- Eso si que no te lo consiento, Weasley. Hasta aquí hemos llegado – y me levanté y me fui del comedor, arrancando miradas de todos los presentes. Cuando me encontré en el vestíbulo, volví a correr hacia mi torre, sin detenerme cuando sentí que me volvían a seguir. Como siguiera así, iba a batir el récord de maratón, aunque dudaba que supieran que era eso.

Dije la contraseña, entré a la sala y me derrumbé contra el sofá. No podía más, primero Malfoy con la maldita clase de pociones, después con Weasley en el comedor… ¿Es que nadie me va a dejar en paz? Esto último lo dije en voz alta, sin tener en cuenta que el retrato se había abierto y que entraba un altivo rubio platino por la puerta. Me volvía a acurrucar contra el sofá, sin tener en cuenta que el chico venía derechito hacia mí. Escondí la cabeza entre mis piernas, evitando así el contacto visual con él que me hacia tanto daño.

De pronto sentí que el sofá se hundía un poco más, supongo que se habría sentado el ojigris. Mi corazón se empezó a alterar, mandando sangre a bombas por todo mi cuerpo. No entendía nada, no entendía porque me ponía así, ya que parecía que iba a explotar… Pero mis lágrimas no se detenían y mi cuerpo estaba temblando, nuevamente. Entonces una mano apresó mi cara, desenterrándola del pozo de mis piernas y girándola hacia su dueño. Otra vez esos ojos me miraban. Ya no se cuantas veces había ocurrido eso durante todo el día. La mirada penetrante me atravesaba, el metal se derretía ante mí. Draco Malfoy me volvía a mirar, pero no decía nada, solo me observaba y yo no era capaz de decirle que me soltara, que él era un motivo de mi sufrimiento.

Pero tal y como empezó, todo acabó. Su mano cayó, su mirada desapareció. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, sin desearme buenas noches. Y me volví a quedar sola, sin nadie, como creía que estaría durante todo el curso. Lo que no entendía era el comportamiento de Malfoy. Tanto me jorobaba una clase como me miraba fijamente sin miramientos delante de todos los estudiantes como después me intentaba demostrar algo, pero ¿qué? Ese era el quid de la cuestión.

De ese modo, acabé con mis ojos cerrados hasta que en la sala volvió a entrar luz. Nada más abrir mis párpados me di cuenta que estaba tapada con una manta, aunque no se quién me la había puesto. Me desperecé abriendo mis brazos y bostezando, pero al instante cerré la boca, por si Malfoy me había oído.

Me levanté del sofá y me encaminé a la habitación, donde me di una ducha, me vestí e incluso, al mirarme al espejo, me vi guapa, cosa rara en mí. Me cepillé el pelo, me puse un poco de gloss en los labios y salí de allí con la mochila en mano. Llegué antes de lo previsto al comedor y me situé con Seamus y Dean para comer algo. Al cabo de unos minutos hicieron aparición Harry y Ginny, cogidos de la mano. La verdad, se les veían genial, por fin juntos mis dos mejores amigos. Me alegraba mucho por ellos, ya que ambos habían sufrido y se merecían vivir un poco de felicidad. Ambos se sentaron enfrente de mí y me miraron fijamente.

- Vamos chicos, soltadlo ya – les dije, ya que hacían unas caras…

- Pues mira, Hermione, creemos que el comportamiento de Ron y el tuyo no es nada correcto. De hecho, desde que lo dejasteis, parecemos dos lechuzas a vuestro entorno.

- Si, y claro, ya estamos un poquito hartos, sobretodo de ti, que no pones nada de tu parte para que esto se solucione – me espetó mi mejor amiga

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Me estáis diciendo que lo arregle con un tipo que me tacha de zorra? – esto era demasiado para mi. Presioné mis manos debajo de la mesa, convirtiéndose en puños por la rabia. Harry se quedó blanco, supongo que no se esperaría una reacción de mi, la estudiosa y buena de Hermione Granger – Pensaba que erais mis mejores amigos, pero veo que me equivocaba. – dicho esto cogí mi mochila y me levanté, pero al hacerlo, una carta me cayó en la mesa. La cogí y me la guardé, ya la leería mas tarde. Ahora tenía que desaparecer de ahí, de esos que había creído que eran amigos míos.

Durante toda la mañana estuve atenta a las clases, que fueron mucho mejor que las del primer día. Y por la tarde más de lo mismo, siempre acompañada por algunos de mis compañeros de la casa o de otras, exceptuando la de las serpientes. De ese modo, acabé haciendo una montaña de deberes en mi habitación, para desconectar de la realidad. Los acabé en una hora, batiendo mi propio record. Acabé estirada en la cama y cayendo nuevamente, de tan cansada que me encontraba.

Así fue pasando la semana y el primer mes, sin ningún cambio relativo, aunque me había quedado sin mis dos mejores amigos, que ahora se pasaban todo el rato pegados al estúpido de Weasley. Yo estudiaba sin parar, y eso se notaba de cara a las primeras notas de los trabajos. Otra cosa que no había cambiado era mi relación con Malfoy, es más, nos ignorábamos. Pasábamos tan poco tiempo juntos que no nos decíamos nada. En clases solo nos sentábamos juntos en pociones, ya que en las otras me escabullía.

En el desayuno me dispuse a escribir una carta a mis padres para informarles sobre mí, ya que se habían preocupado de hacerlo a primeros de curso. Empecé a escribir pero otra carta me cayó del cielo. De repente, toda la mesa de Gryffindor se quedó mirando hacia mi posición y no sabía el porqué. Hacían cara de aterrados, algunos pena… cogí la carta y la abrí con cuidado. La leí entera pero no podía creer lo que ponía allí. Lentamente me levanté de mi sitio y salí corriendo del comedor, justo cuando Malfoy entraba por allí, que me echó una mirada de susto. Empecé a correr, sin dirección alguna, hasta que encontré una puerta de salida hacia el exterior. Volví a sentir que unos pasos me seguían, cada vez más cerca de mí, así que aceleré mis pasos hasta llegar cerca del lago. Maldita mi suerte que tropecé y me caí al suelo, dando tiempo a mi perseguidor a que me cogiera. Me levanté e intenté seguir con mi huida pero una mano me giró hacia atrás. Una mano gélida, un contacto que jamás pude olvidar, que me arrastro hacia él. No pude más y mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, sin importarme que el alumno que me había agarrado fuera mi peor enemigo, aquél con el que convivía cada día, el que había hecho de mi vida un infierno durante siete años. Me intentaba soltar pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Así me acabé arrodillando contra el frío suelo, llorando a lágrima viva sin que nadie me pudiera parar. Mía fue la sorpresa en ver, entre mi mar salado, como mi compañero se arrodillaba junto a mí, me cogía con sus brazos y me abrazaba cuidadosamente. No pude hacer más que apoyarme en su pecho y esperar a descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

* * *

¿Que pasará cuando Hermione pare de llorar? ¿Como reaccionará Draco al ver lo que está haciendo?

¡ComentaD!

_No es bueno recrearse en los sueños y olvidarse de vivir_


	5. Día complicado

¡Holaaa!

Aquí se presenta la autora de este fic para comunicaros que voy a colgar otro capi... siento el retraso, pero es que el curso de monitora no me deja nada de free time, así que perdon a todos los que lo leeis.

Respuestas a reviews:

**laura granger**: ya sabrás que ha pasado, porque no es nada para reir, la verdad. Draco es tierno, pero ¿hasta que punto? xd

**Satoshi-Taicho**: aquí tienes la conti, que no parabas de pedirmela. La carta era de sus papis, pero la pobre iba tan atareada que cuando la quiso responder le llegó otra con la mala noticia.... lee xdd

**ZarethMalfoy**: repito... la primera carta de Hermione es de sus padres, y la intenta responder pero le falta tiempo (ya se que es un poco inverosímil pero es lo que hay). La otra carta es el detonante de los lloros, etc... la miran por pena por una cosa, que ya sabrás en este capi.

**LeonaMalfoy**: ¿tregua? Lo dudo... xD Espero que te guste la conti.

**Holly90**: Me lagro que hayas leido mi fic... otro/a seguidor/a más. La carta se desvela ahora, aunque ya os lo podíais intuir... Draco esta cambiando, pero no creas que se va a quitar su faceta de duro de golpe... xd Lee!

A todos los demás que leeis y no comentais, gracias igualmente. Siempre me hace ilusión que sigais mi fic, pero mejor si opinais y dejais un review, os estaré muy agradecida.

De aquí a que cuelgue otro capi habrá que pasar tiempo, ya que voy de p** culo, así que porfavor, no me metais prisaaa!!

Espero que os guste esta parte, ya que aquí pasan muchas, muchas cosas...

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas o conjuros mágicos

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Día complicado**

Me dejé ir, parecía un mar de lágrimas, una vez había empezado no podía parar… el grifo se había abierto e iba a ser difícil cerrarlo. Pero él siguió ahí, dejando que su pulcra camisa blanca se manchara de agua salada, con sus brazos acariciando mi pelo liso, con su cabeza por encima de mi hombro. Parecía inaudito lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, quizá horas, mis ojos parecían que no podía secretar más líquido, así que solo salieron sollozos de mi cuerpo. Lentamente, sus brazos de apartaron de mi espalda y me empujaron a tener una distancia respecto a él. No le podía mirar a la cara, de nuevo. Me volvían a escocer los ojos, se que los llevaría como dos tomates de colorados. Sin embargo, volvió a cogerme de la barbilla y levantar mi cara hasta quedar a su altura, con sus penetrantes ojos clavándose en mí.

- Granger, ya, ya basta.

- Es que no – ¿esa voz ronca es mía? No puedo ni continuar – no me…

- ¿No te entiendo? No lo se, pero lo que sí se es que llorando no arreglas nada, llorar es de débiles, Granger.

- Claro, es que tú no tienes sentimientos.

- ¡Como te atreves a contradecirme! – me cogió por las muñecas, y se acercó a mi oído – recuerda esto, los Malfoy tenemos sentimientos, y sino ya lo verás.

Y así se marcho hacia en castillo, y me quedé de piedra. Así que los Malfoy tienen sentimientos, cosa no demostrada hasta ahora. Aunque claro, ya debía admitir que estaba agradecida por el apoyo que me había mostrado delante de mi debilidad.

En ese momento llegó McGonagall, que me llevó a su despacho. Nada más entrar ya se puso a hablar.

- Señorita Granger, debido a la condición que usted ostenta ahora, aquí le adjunto los documentos que tendrá que poner en regla – y me da en mano un archivador entero.

- ¿Todo esto es lo que debo poner en orden? – dije mirando el paquete de hojas.

- Esto y claro, mañana se podrá ausentar de la escuela, ya que supongo que querrá ir al entierro de sus padres.

- Sí, claro – dije cabizbaja.

- Bueno, pues aquí tiene el permiso – me entrega un papel firmado por ella – y recuerde que si necesita algo, aquí me tiene para lo que sea.

- Gracias, directora. Verá, me gustaría que me instalara un piano en la sala común.

Dicho esto, salí del despacho y como alma que lleva el diablo corrí hacia mi torre, cruzándome con muchísima gente que me miraba con cara de pena. Entré a la sala y la crucé sin mirar si se encontraba alguien en el interior. Me introduje en mi dormitorio y fui directa al escritorio, para leer todo ese papeleo y poner las cosas en orden. Ahora que paraba a pensar, tenía que ponerme en contacto con el mundo muggle para arreglar la mayoría de asuntos que decían los informes, pero ¿cómo, si en Hogwarts no funcionaba ningún aparato? Otro favor que le tendría que pedir a McGonagall. Seguí leyendo lo que parecía que era el testamento que habían dejado mis llegados: su casa pasaba a ser mía, se sumaba una larga cuenta de dinero a la mía y claro, la consulta de dentista. No se que iba a hacer con aquél sitio, y con la casa. Me traería malos recuerdos porque allí es donde los habían matado. Muerte, la muerte. Un camino que llega a su fin.

De repente, escuché como unos nudillos tocaban a la puerta, dos, tres veces. Me levanté sin hacer ruido alguno, me limpié la cara y fui hacia allí. Tomé la maneta y abrí lentamente. Lo que vi fue una imagen que creo que se me quedará para toda la eternidad gravada, sino me tendrán que hacer un _obliviate_. Estaba inclinado a un lado de la puerta, con la cara ladeada y unos mechones de su pelo le caían en la cara, casi tapándole los ojos. Esos ojos de acero que se clavaban en los míos de nuevo, intentando evaluarme… Aun estando triste como me encontraba en esos momentos, mis pulsaciones se volvieron a acrecentar nuevamente, sin que yo pudiera remediarlo. El rubio entró en mi dormitorio sin que yo hiciera nada para impedírselo.

- Muy Gryffindor, como tenía que ser.

- Malfoy – ahora abrí la boca, sin quitarle la vista - ¿con que derecho entras en mi cuarto?

- No me lo has impedido, Granger – dijo, girándose para volver a clavarme sus ojos en mí – Solo venía para saber como estabas, pero si te molesto ya me voy.

- No quería decir eso – espera, ¿yo quería que se quedara el hurón en mi cuarto? Él me miró incrédulo – verás, es que la verdad – ya empezaba a costarme hablar – yo… - acabé cayendo en la cama, con la cara gacha y sin palabras. Mañana me iba a tener que enfrontar con la realidad, y no podía. Mis ojos me empezaban a escocer, pero hice todo lo imposible para que no empezaran a sangrar salado. No mientras estaba ese rubio sentado a mi lado, mirando al horizonte de mi ventana, sin decirme nada. Finalmente mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, viendo al final un rastro de mercurio.

Otra vez un ruido, otra vez ese trasto que sonaba. Moví mi mano hacia la mesita pero oí como paraba de golpe de un estrellazo contra el armario. Esa no había sido yo, esta vez. Me removí entre las sábanas y sentí aire, aire fresco que soplaba por mi pieza. Alguien me volvía a susurrar algo a mi oído derecho, lentamente, con una suave brisa. ¿Qué era? Intenté agudizar mis sentidos y empecé a distinguir algo, algo que me sonaba familiar, pero era tan suave… Mis ojos no pudieron soportar esa incertidumbre y se abrieron suavemente. La luz entraba en la habitación, iluminando todo a su paso. Me giré hacia la dirección de donde provenían esos susurros y me encontré un chico rubio platino sentado en el suelo, mirando de nuevo al horizonte.

No me lo podía creer, Draco Malfoy se había quedado conmigo en la habitación, con la sangre sucia Granger, con la rata de biblioteca… impensable hasta para el estudiante más cuerdo de Hogwarts. Sin poder asimilarlo, me incorporé y observé el gran destrozo que había ocasionado el despertador nuevamente. Me iba a gastar todos los cuartos en eso. ¿Pero que hora era?

- Son las cinco de la mañana, Granger – maldita sea, me había leído la mente – no Granger, es que tus expresiones lo dicen todo – me dijo, incorporándose y acercándose hasta mi posición, delante del guardarropas.

- ¿Por qué te has quedado aquí, Malfoy?

- Mira, no lo se claramente, me entró sueño y no pude evitar dormirme aquí. Además, no parabas de balbucear cosas mientras dormías.

- ¡Qué! – mi cara empezó a tornarse roja, ya había alguien que me había oído.

- Tranquila, no escuché nada comprometido, solo que no parabas de decir nombres sin sentido, como agonizando – claro, los de mis padres, maldita pesadilla… - ¿pero Granger, que haces parada? Vístete ya, que me parece que hoy tienes el día ocupado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me vista estando tú aquí?

- Tranquila, no veré nada que no haya visto aun.

- ¡Maldito! – Lo encaré – ¡Sal ya de mi cuarto! ¡Ya!

- Ya voy, señorita doña perfecta – y salió, no sin antes volverme a mirar con esos ojos. Cerré y me fui hacia la ducha, una ducha que tendría que ser bien fría.

A las seis estaba en el Gran Comedor comiendo sola. Aun no había bajado nadie, para mí suerte, así no tendrían que ver mi atuendo negro, ni mi moño estilizado, ni mis facciones endurecidas. Me bebí un café delante de las atentas miradas de los profesores, que si que estaban allí, y salí hacia el vestíbulo. Por las escaleras bajaban gente de mi casa, que se pararon y me dieron el pésame. Cuando acabó la multitud, me fui hacia la puerta principal y salí en dirección a Hogsmade. En cuanto salió de las proximidades del castillo, cogí mi varita y pensé en el lugar que quería ir. Un toque y desaparecí.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en una explanada, toda llena de coches. Abría la verja y entré hacia el lugar que me habían indicado, hasta que encontré mucha gente rodeando dos ataúdes. Sus rostros se me hicieron familiares, claro, ahí estaba toda mi familia. Algunos más apenados, otros aguantando lo inevitable… logré ponerme en primera fila y presenciar todo el entierro, siempre con la cabeza bien alta, intentando sobreponerme a la realidad que cada vez se me hacia más pesada. Me puse las gafas de sol y disimulé mi mala cara, mis ojos aflorando pequeñas lágrimas pero pocas, casi todas descargadas el día anterior.

Me despedí de mi familia y del sacerdote y salí hacia el exterior. Respiré el aire puro que necesitaba desde hacia tiempo. Volvía a inspirar y expirar levemente, andando por los alrededores del lugar, llamando por mi móvil al notario y al abogado para poner todo al día, ya que ayer no me fue posible. Cogí un bus y me dirigí hacia el centro de Londres, sin pararme a pensar donde me iba a llevar esa escapada, suerte que tenía permiso para perderme todo el día entero. Me pasé por el barrio, saludé a mucha gente y aproveché para comprar una pila de ropa más. Siempre que me sentía deprimida caía de la misma forma, comprando a más no poder.

Con miles de bolsas llegué, sin ser consciente, a las puertas de mi casa. No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi casa estaba destrozada de arriba abajo, no quedaba nada, ni los cimientos. A ver como hacia que volvieran a levantarla nuevamente.

Y allí se había cometido el atroz asesinato, asesinato cometido por esos, esos los cuales me querían ver muerta, esos que solo deseaban que los de sangre pura conviviesen en ese mundo, esos que habían seguido a Voldemort y ahora querían venganza. Malditos, malditos todos.

La sangre me hervía, la furia invadía todo mi ser, casi no podía controlarme… andando rápido llegué a una zona donde nadie me pudiera ver, cogí mi varita y me desaparecí. Al estar tan furiosa, noté la sensación de opresión más agudizada, tanto que al tocar tierra firme me tambaleé y de poco que no me doy de bruces con el suelo lleno de hojas. Me puse en camino otra vez hacia las verjas del castillo y me di cuenta que allí ya empezaba a oscurecer. Estaban abiertas, con Hagrid esperándome. Me tendió la mano, que no rechacé, y así fuimos andando por los jardines del colegio.

- Hermione, no se como decirte esto, pero de verdad, lo siento mucho por ti.

- Gracias, no se como podré soportarlo – parecía que la voz me saliera atascada.

- Te repondrás, tú eres muy fuerte.

- No las tengo todas conmigo – y recordé el momento en el cual me derrumbé junto a Malfoy.

- Pues yo creo que sí – dijo una voz aguda, una que creía haber perdido de mi mente pero que había seguido ahí – tú siempre lo has sido, y siempre nos tendrás – y de golpe, a mi lado apareció una figura pelirroja.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Claro amiga! – y me abraza. No me lo esperaba, y mi cara tenía que ser un poema – he pensado que no estuvo nada bien lo que te hicimos, y que nuestra amistad no se podía ir al carajo por culpa de mi hermano, así que aquí estamos.

- ¿Estamos?

- Claro – esa voz tan dulce, me giro y veo unos ojos verdes que me miran con curiosidad.

- ¿Harry? – no me lo podía creer.

- El mismo que viste y calza- y me abraza, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Le devuelvo el abrazo tiernamente, mientras Ginny se nos une – lo siento muchísimo lo que te ha pasado – me susurra al oído.

- No pasa nada, pero menos mal que os tengo a vosotros, aunque no se como arreglaré con Weasley todo.

- Lo primero es no decirle por su apellido – me dice Hagrid.

- Eso no va a poder ser, no olvido tan fácilmente.

- Mirad, ya estamos en el castillo – nos dice Ginny, señalando los grandes portones.

Entramos, Hagrid se despide y nosotros continuamos subiendo escaleras hasta que lego al sexto piso, me despido de mis dos amigos y sigo la marcha hasta llegar al cuadro.

- _el brillo de las esmeraldas es más intenso que el de los rubíes_.

Maldita contraseña y maldito quien la ideó, no podía haber sido más original y más Slytherin. Entro y miro hacia ambos lados de la sala, menos mal que no está el rubio oxigenado, no quiero otra disputa con él ni que me recrimine nada, no estoy de humor.

- ¡Uau! – me quedo parada ante el piano que me han colocado en un lado de la sala, tan enorme y tan bonito. Me recuerda al que tenía en casa, solo que este está muy pulcro y listo para ser tocado, pero claro ahora no tengo la inspiración para usarlo. Subo los escalones hasta llegar al rellano que separa las dos puertas, y intento agudizar mi sentido del oído para escuchar algo que venga de la puerta de mi vecino, pero lo que escucho me pone nerviosa. Gemidos, muchos, y bastante sonoros… Maldita sea, ¿no podían haber lanzado un hechizo silenciador?

- ¡Ah! ¡Aah! ¡Aaah!

Cada vez son más altos, no lo puedo soportar, así que abro la puerta de mi dormitorio y pego un portazo que creo que lo habrán escuchado desde el Gran Comedor, de lo sonoro que es. Me lanzo contra todos los muebles que tengo y empiezo a lanzarlos por toda la habitación, cada vez más fuerte, mi adrenalina va fluyendo por mi sangre. Lo destrozo todo, hasta mi querido armario. Estoy a punto de coger un espejo y destrozarlo también cuando abren mi puerta de golpe. Mis ojos se giran y no dan crédito a lo que están viendo…

* * *

La cosa se pone que trina... ¿que habrá visto Hermione? ¿Con quién estaba Draco en su cuarto? ¿La alianza del trio durará siempre?

¡Comentad!

_Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades_


	6. Primera canción

¡Buenas!

Aquí me teneis, con otro capítulo de este fic que veo que está enganchando a bastante gente, por los favoritos que me poneis... pero claro, os animo a que comenteis ;)

Respuestas a reviews, de verdad, muchas gracias:

**Holly90**: la verdad es que esa muerte se podía intuir de alguna forma... y si, de momento vuelve la amistad con ellos, pero claro, falta Ron xD Sigue con la intriga, que creo que alomejor aciertas con la persona que entra en su dormitorio.

**Satoshi-Taicho**: tu siemrpe animándome por msn o donde sea... está bien dejar con las dudas... esperate, que ya te dije, esto ha de ir subiendo xD

**ZarethMalfoy**: la espera es buena aliada, solo te digo eso xD

Y ahora si, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, que espero que os haga subir un poco las pulsaciones, y sobretodo, que os deje con ganas de saber mas de este fic... Un aviso, necesitais tener la pista de música de "What you're made off" de Lucie Silvas, porque hay un trozo de este capi que se hace referencia... Y otra cosa, no sabreis quien era la chica que estaba con Draco en la habitación hasta el capítulo 7.

Y finalmente, os digo que colgaré otro capi la semana que viene y será el último, porque hasta setiembre no volveré de vacaciones... así que tendreis que esperaros xD Leed, disfrutad y comentaaD.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas o conjuros mágicos

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Primera canción**

Intenté parpadear para ver si lo que estaba viendo era producto de mi imaginación, pero es que por más que lo hacía no me quitaba esa visión del medio. Draco Malfoy se encontraba con el torso desnudo, con el pelo mojado y solo una toalla le recubría las partes bajas. Se le marcaban todos los abdominales, y claro, su palidez era más que destacada. Pero lo peor de ver fueron sus ojos, ojos que brillaban con un resplandor extraño, un resplandor que reclamaba furia, furia extrema contra alguien. Ese alguien debía ser yo, porque nada más abrir la puerta se empezó a acercar hacia mí. Acabé retrocediendo hasta que noté un pinchazo en el pie. Maldita mi mala suerte, que me había clavado algo en la planta. Me quedé arrinconada en la pared, intentando avanzar hasta la cama mientras esos ojos aun me seguían persiguiendo. Llegué a la cama y no pude hacer nada más que sentarme y mirar hacia la ventana, pero de golpe algo cogió mi barbilla y me obligó a mirar al propietario de esa mano.

- Ahora me vas a explicar porque interrumpes mis momentos de gloria, sangre sucia – siseó contra mí.

- ¿Gloria? Ja Malfoy, no me hagas reír, tú nunca has tenido ningún momento de gloria en tu maldita vida.

- ¡No me hagas hacerte daño, Granger, porque lo lamentarás siempre!

- Ja, que me lo crea… - de pronto sentía que mis muñecas eran apretadas por sus manos, y que me empujó hasta quedar tumbada en la cama, y él encima de mí.

- ¿Ahora quien tiene el control?

- Suéltame, Malfoy, suéltame ya – intenté forcejear pero no podía, el maldito me debería haber tirado algún hechizo porque cuando intentaba mover las muñecas, todo el cuerpo se me estremecía de dolor - ¡Mal… di…to! – conseguí decir.

- Ai, Granger, no te esfuerces… ahora el que hablo soy yo, y yo hago las preguntas, que cada vez son más… a ver, por donde empiezo… ai, ya se… ¿Por qué ese portazo?

- Por… nada… - me costaba hasta hablar, y no le iba a dar la verdadera razón a él.

- ¿Ah, no? – su cara se fue aproximando a la mía, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada… maldito hechizo paralizador. Su aliento me paralizaba aun más y ¿a qué olía? Era un olor suave, refrescante que penetraba por mis fosas nasales con fuerza, con presión… Era menta, menta fresca que me empezaba a hacer efecto – No me digas que estabas celosa, ratita de biblioteca.

- ¡De eso nada! – le espeté casi en su cara, pero como respuesta aun se acercó más a mí, su aliento me impactaba notablemente contra mí ser. Mi ritmo cardíaco se empezó a acelerar, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que rezar para que el rubio no se diera cuenta de nada y fingiera estar sordo.

- ¿Segura, Granger? – mierda, su nariz se tocaba con la mía, me hablaba por encima de mis labios – porque cualquiera pensaría que te hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de ella. Sí, ella, la chica que estaba en mi dormitorio, la que me hizo gritar y a la que yo la llevé hasta el cielo, un lugar que a ti te gustaría alcanzar pero no puedes porque estás sola, muy sola…

- ¡Cá…lla…! – que dolor, me duele todo el cuerpo, no me salen los chillidos, no me salen las palabras que quiero expresar, no me sale nada. Mi mente intenta conectarse de nuevo, pero no puedo, no puedo cuando tengo unos labios que están reclamando que los pruebe, que los saboree; un aliento que hace que cuele, solo volar. Pero en ese momento, su cara se vuelve a alejar, se levanta de golpe y pega otro portazo que seguro que también han oído desde abajo.

Ahora que me había dejado sola, de nuevo, intenté ordenar todo lo que había pasado y lo que seguro que estaría por pasar, porque no creo que Malfoy se quede de brazos cruzados después de esto.

¿Pero que me había pasado? No lo entendía, para nada… No me entraba en la cabeza nada de lo que había ocurrido. Me levanté de la cama, viendo como el hechizo había desaparecido e intenté hacer memoria. Escuchar gemidos, pegar un portazo, ver la imagen escultural… ¿Escultural? No, no, ¡la quiero fuera de mi mente ya! A ver, por donde te habías quedado, Hermione. Ah, si, me tumbó en la cama y claro, su aliento. Aliento con sabor a menta, sus labios cerca de mí…

- ¡No puede ser! – se me escapó.

Sigilosamente, fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y respiré hondo porque no había nadie allí. A lo mejor y con un poquito de suerte, nadie había escuchado eso que acababa de decir. Volví a cerrar la puerta y bajé hasta la sala, abrí el retrato y me largué de allí.

¿A ver que hora era? Las diez de la noche y sin comer nada. Fui hacia el sótano, llegué al cuadro y toque la pera. Al instante entré a la cocina y me extrañó solo ver a dos elfos: Dobby y Kreacher.

- Buenas noches, señorita amiga de Harry Potter – me dijo Dobby.

- Hermione, Dobby, soy Hermione. Buenas noches a los dos.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger – me espetó Kreacher. Por lo menos, ya no me trataba como una basura.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – me preguntó Dobby.

- Verás, Dobby, se me ha hecho un poco tarde y me gustaría que me dieras algo ligero, que no tengo mucha hambre.

- Ahora mismo vamos - y al momento ambos se pusieron a elaborar un plato, mientras que yo me acomodaba en un banco con mesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me trajeron un plato lleno de comida y una copa con ¿Cola? No me lo podía creer, ¡una bebida muggle en Hogwarts! Desde luego, las cosas habían cambiado y mucho.

- Aquí lo tiene todo, y la "cola" es de parte de la directora, que nos dijo que le gustaría mucho.

- Muchísimas gracias.

- Coma, señorita.

Así hice, me lleve un trozo de esa mezcla de espárragos trigueros con otras verduras, y la verdad, estaba delicioso. Ataqué contra el plato, sin dejar rastro de comida en él, y me bebí la cola. Que buena que estaba, y como añoraba ese sabor… en verdad, añoraba muchas cosas de mi mundo cuotidiano, del mundo de la "no magia", pero que le iba a hacer, si yo era una bruja.

Así me despedí de los dos elfos y giré mis pasos hacia mi hogar, el hogar maldito, ya lo empezaba a apodar así, en falta de más nombres y más ideas para denominarlo. Pronuncié la estúpida contraseña y entré. No había nadie, ni una alma… no se oían ruidos en el cuarto de mi compañero, así que debería haber salido, como no, el "perfecto".

De repente me di cuenta que había un objeto en la sala que me llamaba, clamaba mi nombre a gritos… desvié mi vista hacia el causante y vi el hermoso piano pulcro allí. Me acerqué y me senté en el enorme banco. ¿Por qué habían puesto un banco tan grande si se suponía que yo sola había pedido ese instrumento? Levanté la tapa del piano y deslicé mis dedos sobre las delicadas piezas, las teclas que me llamaban. Poco a poco empecé a tocar, lentamente, sin imprimir velocidad alguna, una melodía incandescente, sin sentido, pero para probarme a mi misma.

Así acabé de tocar esa pieza y fui hacia la mini cadena. Puse un CD que llevaba encima virgen, y con el mando a distancia embrujado (porque supongo que esa mini cadena también lo estaría) le doy a REC.

Vuelvo a deslizar mis manos por el teclado, pero con un ritmo definido, y empiezo a cantar… (N/A: poned la canción "What you're made of, de Lucie Silvas).

Just like I predicted, we're at the point of no return

(Así como predije, estamos en el punto de no retorno)

We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned

(Podemos ir hacia atrás, y las esquinas no se habrían convertido)

I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim

(No puedo controlarlo, si me hundo o si nado)

'Cause I chose the water that I'm in

(Porque yo elegí el agua en la cual estoy)

And it makes no difference who is right or wrong

(Y no hay diferencia en quién dice lo correcto o incorrecto)

I deserve much more than this

(Yo me merezco mucho más que eso)

'Cause there's only one thing I want

(Porqué es la única cosa que quiero)

If it's not what you're made of

(Si es que no, de qué estás hecho)

You're not what I'm looking for

(Tú no eres lo que estaba buscando)

You were willing but unable to give me anymore

(Tú estabas dispuesto pero incapaz de darme más)

There's no way

(No hay manera)

You're changing

(Tú estás cambiando)

Cause some things will just never be mine

(Porqué algunas cosas nunca serán mías)

You're in not love this time...but it's alright

(Tú no eres amado esta vez, pero está bien)

I hear you talking, but your words don't mean a thing

(Te oigo hablar, pero tus palabras no tienen ningun sentido)

I doubt you ever put your heart into anything

(Yo dudo que tú hayas puesto alguna vez tu corazón en algo)

It's not much to ask for, to get back what I put in

(No es mucho preguntar por algo, para devolver lo que puse dentro)

But I chose the waters that I'm in

(Pero yo escogí las aguas en las que estoy)

And it makes no difference who is right or wrong

(Y no hay diferencia entre quién dice lo correcto o lo incorrecto)

I deserve much more than this

(Yo me merezco mucho más que eso)

'Cause there's only one thing I want

(Porqué es la única cosa que quiero)

En ese momento escuché abrirse el retrato pero continué tocando y alzando mi voz.

If it's not what you're made of

(Si es que no, de qué estás hecho)

You're not what I'm looking for

(Tú no eres lo que estaba buscando)

You were willing but unable to give me anymore

(Tú estabas dispuesto pero incapaz de darme más)

There's no way

(No hay manera)

You're changing

(Tú estás cambiando)

Cause some things will just never be mine

(Porqué algunas cosas nunca serán mías)

You're in not love this time...but it's alright

(Tú no eres amado esta vez, pero está bien)

What's your definition of the one?

(¿Qué es tu definición de alguien?)

What do you really want him to become?

(¿Qué es lo en lo que quieres convertirte realmente?)

No matter what I sacrifice it's still never enough

(No importa que yo me sacrifique, nunca es suficiente)

Just like I predicted

(Justo como yo predije)

I will sink before I swim

(Yo me hundiré antes de nadar)

'Cause these are the waters that I'm in

(Porqué estas son las aguas en las que estoy)

If it's not what you're made of

(Si es que no, de qué estás hecho)

You're not what I'm looking for

(Tú no eres lo que estaba buscando)

You were willing but unable to give me anymore

(Tú estabas dispuesto pero incapaz de darme más)

There's no way

(No hay manera)

You're changing

(Tú estás cambiando)

'Cause some things will just never be mine

(Porqué algunas cosas nunca serán mías)

You're in not love this time

(Tú no eres amado esta vez)

You're not in love this time.

(Tú no eres amado esta vez)

You're not in love this time...

(Tú no eres amado esta vez)

Cierro los ojos mientras suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, satisfecha del trabajo realizado. Mi primera canción.

* * *

¿Quién entró a la habitación? ¿Qué es eso que Hermione empieza a sentir por su acérrimo rival?

Besos y comentaaaD!

_Hermione, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida_


	7. Nuevos altercados

¡Holaaa!

Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, el último de este mes y que leereis hasta setiembre. No paraban de pedirme la continuación muchísima gente así que aquí la teneis, pero antes, respondo a los reviews:

**Satoshi-Taicho**: ¿Se te hizo corto? Claro... es que no era tan largo como los otros. Espero que todo te vaya genial, y ánimos, que te queda menos para vacaciones.

**mimismalfoy14**: me parece que eres nuevo/a por aquí, me alegro que alguien más se lea este fic. Draco es frío, su carácter lo demuestra, pero recuerda que él mismo dijo que tenía sentimientos... Besos.

**Holly90**: se enfureció, pero es que claro, Draco es así. Hermione está cada vez más confundida, y nose como acabará, la probre... xD Ahora mismo sabrás la chica que estaba con Draco.

Ahroa si, os dejo el capítulo. Espero que os deje con mucha intriga, porque el siguiente aun es más subidito... xD Pero como os digo, os tendreis que esperar un mesecito... paciencia. Leedlo con calama, disfrutadlo y llenar esto de reviews, que así para mi vuelta estaré aun mas feliz.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas o conjuros mágicos

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Nuevos altercados**

- Bravo, Granger. Lástima que no hayas afinado más, ya que hubiera recorrido un gran terremoto por todo el castillo – siseó una voz. Me giré al instante hacia la entrada, donde estaba su ¿propietaria? - ¿Quién te esperabas que fuera, sangre sucia? – volvió a sisear Daphne Greengrass.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – le grité, yendo directamente a donde estaba ella, pero fue más rápida y me envió contra la otra punta de la habitación.

- No se quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, si eres una inferior. Además, solo venía para recoger unas cosas que me había dejado en el cuarto de Draco.

- ¿Qué? – ella era la causante de esos gritos.

- No te tengo porque dar explicaciones, y mejor que estés quieta… pero que digo, si ya no te vas a poder mover, jaja.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo. Me intenté incorporar pero al intentarlo me volví contra el suelo. Sentía una presión que venía de ambas rodillas, que no se doblaban… Intenté arrastrarme como una serpiente pero algo me lo impedía. Así que la única forma de que alguien me llevara hacia la enfermería sería gritando a todo pulmón. Grité tanto como pude, hasta que ya casi no me salía la voz. Las piernas me daban pinchazos y solo podía retorcerme de dolor, hasta que mis párpados se cerraron.

Cuando volví a abrir mis acaramelados ojos supe que no estaba nada bien. Había mucha claridad en la habitación, todo era blanco. Giré mi cabeza y vi camillas, como en la que yo estaba recostada. Ahora lo entendía, alguien me había llevado a la enfermería, ya que yo no podía. Me intenté incorporar pero al hacerlo, me crujieron las rodillas, que me obligaron a recostarme de nuevo.

- Señorita Granger, veo que ya ha despertado. Llevaba tres días sin decir nada y empezábamos a preocuparnos por su estado de salud.

- ¿Tres días? – ups, mi voz estaba muy ronca.

- Sí. Verá, se ha fracturado ambas rodillas, además de haber cogido un resfriado sin importancia. Tengo que decirle que la directora mandó hacerle una analítica, por si algo iba mal, y le he encontrado que sus niveles de glúcidos han bajado. Solo le digo esto para que no haga tonterías, y recuerde que mientras esté aquí yo misma supervisaré que se lo coma todo. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

Parece que ya se marchó momentáneamente de aquí, pero he estado tres días inconsciente y esto no es nada bueno. Giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados y veo que estoy sola. No tengo ni idea si alguien me vino a visitar en mi ausencia… Mierda, me he perdido tres días de clases, ahora me tocará ponerme al día de todo, justo el año que tenemos los exámenes más importantes, los EXTASIS, también es mala suerte. Vaya año me ha tocado.

Al cabo de media hora vuelve la enfermera a darme unas pociones para ambas piernas, la mayoría son mezclas de díctamo con otros ingredientes, los identifico por su color violeta. Me las tomo sin rechistar, aunque no saben muy bien, pero lo hago para salir lo antes posible de aquí, no puedo seguir perdiendo clases.

Me parece que alguna de las pociones debe llevar algún somnífero, porque mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar nuevamente sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto…

Vuelve a entrar luz en la habitación, mis ojos se vuelven a abrir y veo que el reloj marca las siete de la mañana. ¿Tanto he dormido? Veo que la señorita Pomfrey vuelve con otro frasco.

- Ya se puede incorporar si quiere, señorita Granger. Puede intentar caminar, ya que su dolor debe haber disminuido al haber estado aquí casi una semana.

Me levanté de la cama, y era cierto, las piernas casi no me dolían, pero me sentía vacía, me tambaleé y casi me doy de bruces contra el suelo. Me incorporé como pude, cogí dos frasquitos que me dio la enfermera y me fui de allí. Llegué a la sala común, pronuncié la contraseña y entré, pero no había nadie allí. Subí a la habitación, cogí mi mochila, me arreglé un poco y me marché hacia mi primera clase, Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Llegué allí y me senté en primera fila, por lo visto era la primera, ya que no estaba ni el profesor, que se correspondía a Bill Weasley, quién por causas extrañas había dejado el banco y ahora se dedicaba a la docencia. Por lo que tenía entendido, Fleur trabajaba en Hogsmade, así que los dos estaban cerca.

Al cabo de unos minutos la clase se fue llenando, sentándose a mi lado mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, que me sonreía.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Hermione?

- Teniendo en cuenta que aun me tengo que tomar pócimas, se puede decir que sí.

- Pues me alegro.

- Oye te quería preguntar una cosa.

- Sí, ya se que es… tengo todos los apuntes limpios para ti – que pasa, ¿que me leía la mente o qué? – si no los quieres…

- Claro que sí, Harry. ¿Después de clase me los das, vale?

- ¡Silencio! – dijo el profesor Weasley, quien nos echo una mirada nerviosa. Nos callamos al instante e intenté prestar atención a la clase, en la que íbamos a practicar algunas maldiciones entre nosotros – Chicos, haré yo las parejas, que estoy cansado de ver siempre las mismas y no os motiváis nada. Os mezclaré entre las dos casas, así seguro que lo hacéis todos bien. A ver… - y empezó a decir todos los nombres y sus parejas, hasta que llegó al último, Draco Malfoy. ¿Ya os podéis imaginar con quién le tocó, no?

Una servidora se puso enfrente de él, con la varita en riste, preparada para atacar en cuanto el maestro diera la señal.

- Uno, dos...

- ¡Tres! – saltó Malfoy, lanzándome un hechizo que me hizo caerme de bruces al suelo. Hoy iba a ser el día de las caídas, lo veía venir. Sin levantarme, le lancé un conjuro que le puso a reír de inmediato. Me levanté con dificultades pero él se repuso y conjuró algo que si no llega a ser por mis buenos reflejos, hubiera salido muy mal parada. *_Protego*_ y un potente escudo se formó alrededor mío. Él se movió alrededor mío, atento, expectante. Con su varita iba desquebrajando poco a poco mi potente escudo, y yo seguía sin hacer nada, esperando a estar indefensa para retomar el combate, sabiendo que podía salir perdiendo. De golpe y porrazo, sin que lo viera venir, mi escudo se derrumbó y una maldición me volvió a alcanzar, empotrándome contra la pared de piedra. Intenté levantarme pero mis piernas estaban unidas. Busqué con la mirada al platino, pero no lo encontraba. ¿Dónde se había metido? Todo el resto de alumnos estaban sentados, mirando nuestro combate.

- ¿Me buscabas, Granger? – me susurró una voz a mi izquierda, me giré y allí estaba, a dos pasos de mí, apuntándome al pecho – que hago, ¿te desarmo o acabamos con esto?

- Mejor acabamos – le dije. *_Desmaius*_, y miré al rubio. Al instante salió disparado hacia la puerta y se empotró contra ella, cayendo y quedando inconsciente.

- E aquí la ganadora, Hermione Granger – me dijo el profesor, levantándome - ¿estás bien?

- No es nada, profesor. Las heridas ya me las cerraré yo. ¡_Espiskeyo_! Sería mejor despertar a Malfoy, no vaya a ser que después coja un enfado *que no dudo que vaya a irse*.

- Si, claro. ¡_Ennervate_! – al instante el altivo abrió los ojos y se incorporó, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Ese alguien era yo, ya que cuando vio que intentaba rehuirle vino directamente hacia mí, me cogió y me zarandeó.

- ¡De que vas, maldita sangre sucia! ¿No me vuelvas a atacar así, me oyes?

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así, Malfoy – saltó Harry, que estaba inmediatamente a mi lado.

- Tú no te metas, Potter. Esto no tiene que ver nada contigo.

- Lo se, pero no tienes ningún derecho a gritarle ni a ponerle la mano encima – le espetó en su cara.

En ese momento, todos los Slytherins se abalanzaron contra Harry y tuvieron que intervenir mis compañeros de la casa y el profesor, porque estaban a punto de empezar una pelea. Malfoy me soltó y se fue corriendo del salón, sin ni siquiera implicarse en el lío… Todo era demasiado extraño, solo había sido una clase y todo había vuelto a ser como hacia 2 años… Me fui del salón hacia la biblioteca, ya que tenía hora libre, y así me ponía al día con todo lo que me había prestado Harry.

Así pasaron las dos siguientes semanas, encerrada conmigo sola y con los estudios, sin cruzarme ninguna palabra con mi compañero de torre y con mis amigos flanqueándome a todos los lados que iba porque temían que alguna serpiente me atacara por la espalda. No podía negar que me sentía asustada. Aunque Voldemort hubiera muerto, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, ya que aun había mortífagos sueltos y encima algunos hijos de estos andaban por la escuela, sin hacer nada más que acorralar a la gente por la noche y dejar pintadas por los pasillos que empezaban a preocupar al personal docente, tanto que se convocó una reunión de prefectos y premios anuales a finales de Noviembre. Llegué puntual, y allí estaban todos: Ernie Macmillian y Hannah Abbott por Hufflelpuff, Anthony Goldstein y Padma Pattil por Ravenclaw, Theodore Nott (una novedad, puesto que Malfoy ya no ocupaba ese puesto) y Pansy Parkinson por Slytherin; y finalmente, Ronald Weasley y Parvati Patil (otra novedad, me suplía) por Gryffindor. Por supuesto, al lado de las dos serpientes estaba mi compañero de torre, que ni me miró. La directora, junto con todo el cuerpo docente, entró en la estancia. Me senté al lado de Parvati, que últimamente me estaba empezando a caer mejor, aunque en sexto curso ya empezamos a congeniar cuando me distancié de Ron.

- ¡Silencio! Bien, como todos sabéis, os hemos reunido aquí para anunciaros que la vigilancia en el colegio se va a incrementar y que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para atrapar a esos desgraciados. Por tanto, volveremos a establecer rondas cada día, no solo los fines de semana, como estaba estipulado este año. Y claro, las parejas serán puestas por mí.

*Esto me da mala espina*. Y que razón tenía, cuando al minuto dijo que los Premios Anuales tenían que patrullar juntos lunes, miércoles y viernes por los pasillos. Tres días, nada más y nada menos, para acabar de fastidiarme la existencia, y con ese rubio…

En cuanto McGonagall dio por acabada la reunión me largué lo más rápido que pude de allí, no soportaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Llegué a la torre rápidamente y pregunté al cuadro.

- Ya hace más de dos meses que empezamos el curso, ¿no sería tiempo de cambiar la contraseña?

- Tiene razón, delegada. Ahora diga el nuevo santo y seña.

- _La valentía va por delante de todo_.

- Correcto, pase – y el retrato se abrió. Me fijé que venía corriendo una sombra, así que cerré rápidamente el retrato y me fui tranquilamente a la cama, sabiendo que al maldito orgulloso le iba a costar dormir esta noche allí. *_Fermaportus_*, y me metí a la cama, cerré los ojos e intenté culminar el sueño, oyendo al final el grito de alguien.

La mañana siguiente estuve a punto de destrozar otro despertador, pero ya lo había hechizado para que no se moviera de la mesilla. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño, entré pero me llevé una sorpresa: los grifos de agua no iban, no caía agua. Y me tenía que duchar, no iba a ir con ese careto a las clases. Así que cogí mi ropa, mi bañador y me dirigí al baño de Prefectos. Bueno, esa fue mi intención, ya que al salir de mi cuarto alguien me jaló y de golpe y porrazo me encontré en otra habitación dominada por colores verdes y plateados. *No puede ser*.

- ¡Buenos días, Granger! Veo que tu querida ducha tendrá que esperar.

- Malfoy… - me solté y salí de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo. Me dirigí rápidamente al baño de Prefectos, entré y vi que estaba vacío, menos mal. Me pegué una ducha rápida, ya que no tenía tiempo de más, me pinté y me peiné un poco y salí de allí, rumbo a la torre nuevamente. Dejé mis cosas en mi habitación y corrí todo lo que pude hacia la primera clase del día, ya que llegaba tarde y ni siquiera había desayunado. Ese rubio me había echo perder el tiempo.

Interrumpí la clase y me senté en el único sitio libre, al lado de la serpiente. Esta sonrió y cuando Slughorn escribía en la pizarra, me susurró.

- ¿Cómo ha ido tu baño, Granger?

- A ti que te importa, Malfoy – me estaba empezando a cansar de su comportamiento, a veces tan amable y otras veces tan arisco.

- Verás, es que no se si te has dado cuenta, pero has ido tan rápida que no te ha salido ni el nudo de la corbata.

- ¿Acaso me lo vas a hacer tu? – le espeté en toda la cara.

- Si tú quieres, soy todo tuyo, Granger – me siseó al oído con una voz más ronca de lo habitual. Mi pulso cardíaco se empezó a acelerar considerablemente, y se incrementó al escuchar lo que dijo el profesor…

* * *

¿Que dirá el profesor para que Hermione se ponga más nerviosa? ¿Porque Draco se comporta así con la leona? ¿Qué acabará de pasar en esa clase?

Besos y espero vuestros comentarios, que siempre se agradecen!!

_¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y..._


	8. Amortentia

¡Hola!

Se que os sorprendereis al ver que vuelvo a colgar un capítulo antes de agosto, pero es que una amiga me presionó para que acabará el capi y mirad, aqui estoy por sorpresa para ofreceros uno que seguro que os subirá las pulsaciones por minuto.

Antes, respondo a los reviews, que agradezco muchísimo.

**Holly90**: Nuestro rubio no sabe que hacer... él está confuso y algo trama, como podrás comprobar en los próximos capítulos... pero claro, Hermione está muy extraña... No te avanzo nada más.

**Satoshi-Taicho**: tanto como una paliza no creo, que por lo menos no fue a la enfermería, a ver cuanto aguanta. Está muy extraño, Draco, pero a ver como acaba esto...

**silviota**: no es Astoria, es su hermana Daphne xD Y lo de Ron, ya se sabrá más adelante, que no creo que todo quede así.. Hermione aun tiene a sus amigos, por suerte...

**alumna**: tú eres la causa por la cual subo este capítulo, tú y solamente tú. Me has animado y en tiempo record pude acabarlo y esta noche publicarlo. Daphne le hizo algun hechizo punzante y alguno más, todos no verbales, que del golpe hicieron que la castaña no pudiera andar más. Draco está muy extraño, tanto saca su lado frío como se pone seductor, mostrando que merece el título de Príncipe de Slytherin. Cuidate guapísima, te echaré de menos, amor.

Ahora sí, os dejo el capítulo que dará un giro inesperado a la historia. Se que algunos/as estabais esperando a leer algo así, y espero "alumna" que aciertes en tu teoria xD Cuidaros y comentad, que siempre se agradece muchísimo.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas o conjuros mágicos

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Amortentia**

- Chicos, hoy acabaremos la poción que llevamos haciendo desde el inicio del curso y la haremos probar a cada pareja, a ver que efectos tiene. De paso, comprobáremos si está correcta o no. ¡Trabajad!

- ¿Qué, Granger, acabamos la maldita poción o qué? – me preguntó el ojigris que aun tenía a mi lado.

- Sí, claro – casi no me salían las palabras, así que me levanté, puse la poción prueba que llevábamos hecha hasta entonces y fui a coger el resto de ingredientes.

- Conforme vayáis removiendo iréis notando que salen unos vapores muy suavemente de los calderos, pero no hagáis mucho caso, eso quiere decir que vais bien – dijo el maestro.

- ¿Granger, has añadido ya todo? – me siseó. Me giré y vi que estaba justo a mi lado, mirando la poción.

- Ni lo preguntes… - le espeté.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – me susurró en mi oído derecho, estremeciéndome. No me dio tiempo a contestar porque el profesor continuó con su explicación.

- Durante esta fase, si seguís removiendo correctamente, los vapores se han de incrementar y tendréis que empezar a oler aromas, que se puede asociar a alguna persona en algún caso. La poción debe tornarse rosa, cada vez más claro y…

Yo seguía escuchando esa voz de fondo, pero me concentré totalmente en el líquido que inundaba el caldero, que cada vez era más claro, aunque seguía rosado. Continué removiendo y los vapores se incrementaron notablemente, trayendo consigo ciertas sensaciones en mí. Agudicé mi olfato y empecé a distinguir diferentes esencias: agua marina, caramelo de limón y… De repente me golpeó un olor increíble, un frescor incomumesurable, muy fresco, muy atrayente y espera, me parece que empiezo a detectar que es… Era impensable que yo, Hermione Granger, estuviera oliendo con mucha fuerza menta, menta a mares; y sin pensarlo ya sabía a quien asociar ese olor. Aun recordaba aquella escena en el dormitorio, donde sentí aquel aliento mezclado con la misma esencia que ahora mismo estaba oliendo.

Tuve la tentación de girarme para mirar la cara que hacia mi compañero, pero por temor a que se diera cuenta de algo, desvié mi vista hacia el resto de la clase. Harry se encontraba embobado con su fragancia, que si no me equivocaba olería, como bien me confesó él mismo hacia dos años al salir de la primera clase con Slughorn, a mezcla de tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y algo floral que le pareció haber olido en La Madriguera, que se supone que le recordaría a Ginny. Por otra parte, Ron se había empapado de poción, lo cual me hizo que se me escapara una sonrisa, y Ernie estaba aun removiendo. El resto de alumnos aun iban muy retrasados, por lo que parecía que los ganadores íbamos a ser nosotros, al menos que mi mejor amigo me superara a última hora.

Lo que era realmente sorprendente es que el aroma que olí hacía dos años de esa misma poción era muy diferente al actual, pero claro, ahora mismo no me atraía Ronald Weasley, así que por fuerza tenía que cambiar. Lo que no acababa de entender aun es porque olía esa menta, que solo llegaba a asociar a mi compañero que ahora mismo me había apartado del caldero y removía, incrementando aun los vapores y haciendo que me acabara apartando de allí y me sentara en la silla. No soportaba seguir oliendo esa esencia que me llegaba a trastocar tanto. Miré al buscador de las serpientes, que seguía removiendo la poción. Su cara no mostraba nada, ni satisfacción ni horror, siempre tan frío e impenetrable. ¿Qué estaría oliendo?

- ¡Ahh! No debo pensar en eso – dije sin darme cuenta. El sangre limpia se giró hacia mi dirección.

- ¿En que no debes pensar, Granger? – dijo con burla.

- ¿Eh? – me había quedado bloqueada, así que me giré y hundí mi cabeza en el pupitre.

- Se acabó el tiempo. Embotellad vuestras pociones, etiquetarlas y dejarlas encima de mi mesa. A continuación las examinaré y las daremos a probar.

El otro Premio Anual embotelló, etiquetó y dejó el frasco encima del escritorio del profesor, y se volvió a sentar a mi lado. El resto de compañeros se fueron aproximando a su mesa y dejaron todos los frasquitos, algunos con unos colores impredecibles, que presagiaban alguna desgracia en cuanto fueran probados por sus elaboradores.

Poco a poco, las pociones fueron probadas por los que las habían elaborado. En algunos hizo efectos muy extraños, como que se querían apalancar contra las paredes de la habitación, por ejemplo, la poción de Blaise Zabinni. Lo tuvo que enviar a la enfermería, por supuesto. Otras pociones, como la de Ronald Weasley, tuvieron todo el efecto contrario: se quedó totalmente relajado y fuera de si. Otro más para una visita con madame Pomfrey.

En un momento, Slughorn se detuvo delante de nuestra mesa, exactamente en frente de mí, expectante.

- Aquí tenéis vuestra poción, que como podéis comprobar todos, tiene ese color rosado tan característico. Ahora la probaremos con los delegados de este año, a ver que pasa, y así verificaré que todo este correcto.

Miré al profesor, con cara temblorosa, ya que mi cuerpo estaba siendo preso de fuertes espasmos que amenazaban en acabar en un ataque de pánico por lo que me iba a pasar a continuación. De repente, una mano me acarició la mía para intentar tranquilizarme. Miré al propietario de esta, que tenía su mirada fija en el frasco que llevaba el profesor. Tuve que abrir la boca en cuanto me cayeron unas gotas de dicha poción. Noté como la mano del hurón se despegaba de la mía y lo vi tragar las pocas gotas que le habían caído en su boca. Me obligué a tragar las que aun permanecían en mi boca, y que me habían dejado un sabor muy dulce. Al tragarlas sentí como mi aliento cambiaba, que una fragancia salía de mi boca con dulzura, con frescura, era frambuesa. ¿Pero desde cuando tenía yo ese aliento tan dulzón? Que yo recordara no había comido ningún caramelo ni fruta que se asemejara, todo sería culpa de la poción.

De repente empecé a sentir que mi consciencia me abandonaba, que mi autocontrol se iba al carajo, que alguna fuerza invisible hacía que me centrara en el rostro que tenía delante de mí, un rostro pálido, interesante y ¿fascinante? Me detuve lentamente en examinarlo: su ojos, gélidos pero penetrantes hacia mi presencia, que parecían que se iban a derretir por momentos; sus labios, expectantes, casi sin color rosado pero que incitaban a ser probados, a ser saboreados. Lentamente me fui acercando a él, y él a mí, como si la atracción que sentíamos fuera inevitable. Todo me invitaba a él, no solo su cara, sino su ropa, su pose, su sonrisa… Me encontré con su cara a milímetros de la mía, con su aliento mentolado impactándome con fuerza, sabiendo que en lo más remoto de mi cerebro esta sensación ya la había experimentado, pero había tratado de rehuir. Ahora no me quedaba otra que cerrar los ojos al notar que los labios del platino se unían suavemente a los míos.

Sentía una suave presión me incitaba a que continuara y le siguiera, pero no era capaz, no cuando hacía muchísimo tiempo que no experimentaba esto. Pero saqué fuerzas de lo más adentro y mi cuerpo funcionó solo. Los reseguí con los míos, y le obligué a que abriera la cueva del tesoro, que pronto quedó para mí solita. Pero al instante suspiré porque noté como un veneno muy dulce se prendía en mi boca, en las cavidades más profundas, recorriéndome entera. Sentía mucho frescor, como si no quisiera abandonar esa presencia que me poseía entera, así que seguí el ritmo e introduje mi lengua con sabor a frambuesa en la cueva, sacando un gemido ronco de las cuerdas vocales del ojigris. Sonreí hacia mis adentros y seguí con mi exploración, saboreando todos los rincones mentolados que hacían que mis sentidos se acrecentaran notablemente. Lo que no me esperaba es notar como mi cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de la serpiente, con su mano en mi cintura, presionándome; así que no me quise quedar corta y cogí con ambas manos su cuero cabelludo, acariciándolo con suavidad. Siempre me había quejado de ese pelo, engominado hasta las raíces, pero resultaba de lo más agradable tocarlo con mis manos, sedoso, agradable al tacto…

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron en cuanto alguien me separó y sonó una ventosa, la cual provenía de nuestras bocas. Me vi aprisionada entre unos brazos, pero intenté forcejear para volver con mi pasión humana, que se encontraba delante de mí, forcejeando contra un alumno más fuerte que él. Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien me obligó a abrir mi boca e introdujeron unas gotas de otra poción. Intenté soltarme por todos los medios para intentar vomitar esas gotas que jugaban en mi garganta. Con un poco de agua administrada, pasaron a mi esófago lentamente.

Lentamente fue como volví a tomar consciencia de donde me encontraba y que había pasado. Los brazos que me aprisionaban dejaron de existir y empecé a sentirme libre. Intenté enfocar donde me encontraba y lo supe enseguida, en la sala de pociones. Mis recuerdos se empezaban a acumular en mi cerebro rápidamente, como una cinta de video que se rebobina. Había visto como probaban la Amortentia con algunos alumnos, y como metían unas gotas de la poción que habíamos hecho previamente en nuestras bocas. A partir de ahí, los recuerdos eran cada vez más borrosos. Solo llegaba a ver como había acabado junto al rubiales tan unido que parecía que se hubieran ¿besado? Simplemente no podía ser, yo en mi santo juicio nunca hubiera caído tan bajo. Parecía que la serpiente también lo estaba analizando, porque de vez en cuando hacia unas muecas de profundo asco. Intenté comprobar que no era cierto, pero al intentar oler mi propio aliento me salió frescor mentolado. Quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante, ya que si recordaba perfectamente, la Amortentia hacia que sintieras pasión por la persona a la que te sentías atraída secretamente. Y si eso era cierto, mi compañero delegado era el escogido. Pero lo que aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza (y siguió a posteriori durante todo el día) era que yo atrajera a Draco Malfoy. Yo, una sangre sucia nacida de muggles; yo, la que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible durante cada curso que pasaba allí; yo, la que compartía los ideales opuestos totalmente a los suyos… Había tantos motivos que podría llenar un cuaderno entero y no acabaría nunca. Pero mis pensamientos se desecharon en el momento que el profesor volvió a llamar la atención a la clase.

- Como habéis podido comprobar, la poción era totalmente correcta. Nuestros Premios Anuales han sentido una fuerte atracción física que ha acabado, ejem, de ese modo que habéis presenciado. Os recomiendo a los que no la habéis hecho correctamente que la hagáis para la siguiente clase, y los que si, no tenéis deberes.

Parece que ya acabó la clase, porque volví a salir tan tranquila junto a mi gran amigo Harry, que me guiaba y quitaba a todos los Slytherins que amenazaban a atentar contra mi integridad física. Así llegué al Gran Comedor, donde el ojiverde me obligó a entrar a pesar de mis súplicas. No sabía porque pero lo que había pasado en esa clase seguro que se acababa extendiendo por todo el colegio. Y de echo, al entra allí, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí, algunas con furia en sus ojos, como la mayoría de serpientes femeninas; otras con ¿sorpresa?, como la de mi mejor amiga Ginny; y otras con indiferencia, como la mayoría de los leones y mi exnovio Ron. Me senté en un banco al lado de la pelirroja e intenté entablar alguna conversación, intento totalmente inútil ya que cuando entró Draco Malfoy al comedor toda la gente soltó un "Oohh" impresionante. Mi conversación paró al instante, ya que Ginny se quedó mirando, como otras tantas, al príncipe de Slytherin, que se sentó en su mesa y empezó a hablar tan tranquilamente con las serpientes.

Furiosa, rompí un vaso de zumo, que se esparció por toda la mesa. Este gesto hizo que medio comedor se girara hacia mi posición y el rubio rompiera a reír, junto con sus amigos. Esto hizo que aun enfureciera más y acabara largándome del comedor en busca de la biblioteca, mi salvadora en esos momentos. Pero antes de salir corriendo, Ginny me dio el periódico de hoy porque según ella, salía algo que nos interesaba a todos, aparte de la maldita clase de la mañana.

De ese modo llegué a la biblioteca, cogí un sitio para dejar mi pesada mochila y me dediqué a explorar las estanterías, en busca de un libro. Un libro que me tenía que sacar las dudas que había tenido esa misma mañana, en el momento que estuve bajo los efectos de la poción. No acababa de entender porque no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, porque un velo borroso lo tapaba todo. Aunque sabía lo que había pasado, al ser la primera vez que me pasaba con el buscador quería asegurarme cómo, para tenerlo en mi memoria. Además, en mi cabeza no paraba de rondarme que por fin había admitido algo: que la atracción frente a Draco Malfoy era algo casi inevitable, y que tenía que poner algún remedio para frenar la tormenta que se avecinaría esa misma noche cuando me volviera a cruzar las caras con él para que no se volviera a suceder lo que había pasado, aunque en el fondo, estaba deseando que volviera a pasar. ¡No! Simplemente no podía volver a ocurrir, tenía que borrar esos pensamientos malévolos de mi mente ya.

Así de pensativa me fui acercando a la Sección Prohibida sin darme cuenta y acabé dentro de ella, buscando el maldito libro. Cuando parecía que lo había encontrado, vi que se encontraba arriba de todo de la estantería y que ni con magia lo iba a poder bajar, así que cogí la escalera portátil y me subí en ella. Pero justo cuando lo había cogido del estante, la escalera se empezó a balancear peligrosamente hacia los lados. Intenté coger la varita, pero no tuve éxito, la tenía guardada en el bolsillo de la capa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. La escalera se empezaba a mover más y más, y no tenía escapatoria…

* * *

¿Ese beso causado por la poción significará algo? ¿Recordará Hermione toda la escena de la clase de pociones? ¿ Que pasará con la escalera? ¿Que pone el periódico que es tan interesante para Ginny y compañía?

Esperad a finales de agosto y tendreis las respuestas jajaja.

¡ComentaD y felices vacaciones!

_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts_


	9. Lidiar con Draco Malfoy

¡Hola!

Por fin me deja colgar un capítulo más, ya que lo intenté el viernes pero no fue posible por problemas de fanfiction... Ni pude comentar en algunos fics... En este capítulo podreis ver a un Draco Malfoy seductor, a una Hermione asustadiza y sobre todo, el problema del que hablan en el periódico y una reconciliación que seguro que alguno/a quería leer ya.

También agradeceros los reviews, algunos ya los pude leer desde el pueblo donde veraneo, y otros llegaron más tarde pero da igual, la cosa es que hayais comentado. Muchísimas gracias!

**Holly90**: de nada! Era lo menos que podía hacer por una seguidora o seguidor que está comentado en cada capítulo que cuelgo. Y no digo nada sobre tus sospechas, vale más que leas xD

**Satoshi-Taicho**: Tendrás que esperar a otro capítulo para saber que pasa por la noche... y ya veremos si es buena o no, yo no lo tengo tan claro... Gracias por comentaar :)

**Lily Isabella Black**: jaja gracias por leerte el fanfic, ya tengo otra admiradora más, menos mal xD Me alegro que te guste, y ya coincidimos, mi personaje preferido es Hermione, y Draco me encanta por la forma que es :) Besos.

**alumna**: jajajaj ¿Taquicardia? Ves preparant el desfibrilador y la MCR xDD Ja et comento en català perquè nose... avui m'ha sortit la vena xD Preparat, només et dic això... i lu de enrecordarse hauràs d'esperar xD

Bueno, ya comentados los 4 reviews que dejasteis, es tiempo de dejar paso al capítulo.

Cuidaros y comentad, que siempre se agradece muchísimo.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas o conjuros mágicos

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Lidiar con Draco Malfoy**

Toda yo temblaba, ya no se las cantidades de temblores que llevaba teniendo durante ese día, si seguía así acabaría en la enfermería nuevamente. Intenté ponerle remedio, sujetando la escalera con una mano, pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que al tocarla con una mano, perdí el equilibrio y me precipité hacia abajo. Presioné el libro contra mi pecho y esperé, con los ojos cerrados, el gran estruendo que se produciría, pero antes de llegar debajo de todo, sentí como alguien me cogía en brazos y evitaba mi gran caída.

- La que podías haber armado, Granger – siseó mi salvador. No hizo falta levantar mi vista para saber quién era.

- Bájame al suelo ya, estúpido – mi conciencia estaba creando un muro para separar de mí a ese rubio.

- ¿Así das las gracias a tu salvador, Granger? No me parece una buena recompensa.

- ¿Salvador? No me hagas reír, no hubiera pasado nada si no hubieras estado aquí.

- ¿Ah no? – y me dejó caer de golpe al suelo, produciendo un gran estruendo que alertó a la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Vosotros dos otra vez? – dijo Madame Pince al vernos a los dos en ese pasillo.

- Verá, señora Prince, la señorita Granger estaba por aquí intentando coger un libro y se ha caído de la escalera, con tan mala fortuna que cuando he llegado ya no he podido evitar los daños.

- Pues señorita Granger, si hace otro espectáculo como este, quedará terminantemente prohibida su entrada a la biblioteca – y dicho esto se fue hacia su sitio habitual.

- No puedo creer que me la hayas vuelto a jugar, Malfoy – dije, casi escupiendo las palabras, mientras me levantaba del suelo y recogía el libro.

- Acuérdate con quién estás hablando, Granger.

- Sí, con un estúpido, arrogante, altivo, orgulloso… - pero su mano en mis labios silenció toda mi lista de insultos que seguían.

- Seré todo lo que dices, Granger, pero acuérdate muy bien lo que has hecho esta misma mañana en el aula de pociones, y recuerda que aunque estuvieras bajo la poción, has hecho lo que has hecho porque esa persona, en la vida real, te atrae secretamente – me siseó muy cerca de mí, cogiéndome por la cintura y acercándome aun más a su cuerpo, que ya podía notar.

- ¡Suéltame, Malfoy, suéltame ya! – le dije a su oreja, ya que su cabeza se había inclinado hacia abajo, y sus ojos se clavaban en los míos notoriamente.

- No, Granger, no armes escándalo o sino ya sabes lo que te pasará – me volvió a sisear a mi oído, suavemente – y ahora cállate, por favor - ¿cómo? ¿Malfoy pidiéndome que me callara por favor? Esto no estaba nada bien.

- Pero… - su dedo me volvió a silenciar y tocó mis labios, recorriéndolos suavemente.

Su dedo delineó mis comisuras, y lo noté muy frío, como el hielo. Un hielo que abrasaba todo mi ser, y hacia que mis defensas empezaran a bajar notablemente. Intenté reponerlas, pero el platino siguió a lo suyo, y su mano vagó hacia mi cuello y mi cabellera, que empezaba a ser ondulada, ya que la permanente lisa no iba a durar toda mi vida. Me acarició el pelo delicadamente, mientras yo permanecía quieta, sin hacer nada, dejando que él se apoderara de mi existencia. Su mano se paró en mi nuca y la atrajo hacia la de él, haciéndome quedar de puntillas ante su altura. Mi respiración aumentó considerablemente al sentir que volvía a estar a milímetros de mí.

- ¿Nerviosa, Granger? – me susurró, haciendo que su aliento mentolado me volviera a impactar con fuerza.

- Más… quisieras… - me costaba pronunciar las palabras que intentaban brotar de mi laringe hacia fuera.

- No digas nada más – y acortó la distancia que nos separaba, volviendo a unir sus labios a los míos.

Aun no me acordaba claramente de lo que había pasado en la clase de la mañana, pero lo que sentí en ese momento no era nada comparable a lo que había sentido con otros chicos. Mi pulso se aceleró frenéticamente y mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo. Le devolví el beso con ganas, intentando seguirle el ritmo, aunque él iba muy rápido y se tuvo que calmar, ya que notó que no llegaba. Su lengua presionó mis labios y me quedé bloqueada completamente. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con los anteriores novios.

- Es fácil, ladea la cara y abre la boca – me susurró al oído suavemente.

Volvió a atacarme, y haciéndole caso, abrí la boca y ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado. Al instante noté como su lengua penetraba en mi cavidad bucal, llenando mi boca de caramelo de ¿menta? Que Dios me ampare por hacer esto, ya que yo también reseguí con mi lengua todos los rincones de él, repasando el líquido que el caramelo había dejado a su paso. Pero sin querer rocé algo, algo suave que se movía, que solo podía ser el objeto que llenaba todo lo mío de menta. Ambas lenguas se enroscaron y no pude reprimir un ruido sonoro que salió sin que yo lo pudiera parar de mi garganta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, horas o quién sabe el intervalo de tiempo, noté que la falta de aire se hacia notable, que necesitaba inspirar una bocanada de oxígeno para que mis pulmones no pararan. Así que a regañadientes, tuve que separarme de esos labios que me hipnotizaban por completo e inspiré profundamente, intentando normalizar mi respiración y pulso, que habían alcanzado un ritmo vertiginoso. Inspiré nuevamente, pero sin que yo me diera cuenta, los labios de Draco alcanzaron mi cuello y lo sorbieron sin piedad, arrancando otro sonido extraño de mí ser. No lo podía ver, ya que mi vista estaba perdida, sin saber bien donde estaba, mientras mi temperatura corporal nadaba por las nubes, y él no me ayudaba en nada. Seguía besándome el cuello, mientras yo le tocaba su pelo rubio lacio cuando noté que hacia más presión en un punto y me clavo un poco la dentadura. Suspiré sonoramente, cosa que sacó una sonrisa del platino, que se apoyó en mi hombro y me abrazó contra él. Sentía presión sobre mi cuerpo, y se me escaparan mas suspiros que hicieron que esa presión se desvaneciera y el rubio se alejará de mí pocos centímetros, para mirarme fijamente.

Yo también lo miré, notando como su cabellera se había despeinado y algunos mechones habían caído hacia delante, dando un aspecto más ¿sexy? Definitivamente estaba loca, loca de remate por pensar así, así que ya podía empezar a fabricarme una defensa férrea para lo que se pudiera desencadenar en un futuro. Esos ojos grisáceos seguían mirándome, repasándome de arriba abajo, sin quitarme ojo de encima. Me agaché hacia el suelo para recoger el libro que se me había caído durante ese momento de debilidad física, pero una mano se adelantó y me lo cogió del pavimento, mostrándomelo sin ni siquiera mirar la tapa. Miré esa mano, que lucía un anillo, un anillo con una S marcada en verde encima del color plata. Levanté la mirada y acepté el libro, mientras mi "compañero" se apoyaba contra una estantería y se ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con una postura muy despreocupada. Le miré fijamente, y de repente la furia se empezó a manifestar en mí. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de besarme él? ¿Y como le podía haber seguido? No me entraba en mi maldita cabeza, aunque Draco… ¿Draco? Hermione, algo no va bien, nada bien en ti.

- Esto no debería haber pasado, maldita sea – dije desesperada, esperando a que nadie me respondiera.

- Pero ha pasado y no puedes hacer nada por cambiar el pasado, Granger – me siseó con su característica voz, volviéndome a coger la cintura y girándose hasta quedar yo misma atrapada contra la estantería y él.

- Déjame en paz, Malfoy, de una maldita vez. No soy una cualquiera con la que te puedes revolcar cada vez que te venga en ganas.

- No, tú no eres una cualquiera, eres una Premio Anual a la que le atraigo sumamente y no ha hecho nada para separarse de mí durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿Ah no? – y con un fuerte empujón me deshago de él, voy hacia mi mesa, recojo todas mis pertenencias y desaparezco de allí con el libro aun en la mano, camino a la torre de Gryffindor, mi antigua casa en este castillo. Llegué allí y me di cuenta que no sabía mi propia contraseña, como nunca iba pues ya pasaba de todo. Me estuve esperando media hora de reloj, suerte que no tenía clase esa tarde ya que era viernes, hasta que llegó una persona con el cuero cabelludo rojizo, que se paró delante de mí.

- Hermione, creo que tenemos que hablar – me dijo Ron Weasley.

- Yo creo que no, Ron – ala, me había salido el nombre de ese sujeto, eso quería decir que mi resentimiento había bajado posiciones en el ranking.

- Ven – y no se como le hice caso y fuimos a una aula vacía – creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo al no decirte nada sobre mi romance con Lavender.

- Verás, querido Ron, eso ya lo había deducido yo – le espeté irónica.

- Déjame acabar. Se que a ti te molesta que este con Lavender, pero nos amamos y no vamos a dejar nuestra relación. Lo que te quería decir es que me he pasado contigo por culpa de mi estúpida furia y creo que ya sería hora de volver a intentar nuestra amistad.

Reflexioné en cuanto hubo dicho estas palabras, pensado que lo había juzgado demasiado mal y que cuando lo dejamos por culpa de su engaño, no le había dejado explicarse y había huido como una cobarde, algo inusual en una leona como yo.

- Vale, Ron. Intentaremos retomar nuestra amistad, pero no te creas que estará tirado.

- Eso ya lo pensaba – me dijo enfrente de la torre nuevamente – _Desmaius_ – y el retrato se abrió, dejando paso a mi antigua sala común, tan cálida como la recordaba.

Me pude fijar que seguía igual de decorada que los anteriores años, y que tenían un mega póster colgado con una fotografía mía actual que ponía "La Premio Anual más enrollada de Hogwarts". Era increíble lo que creían de mí todos esos alumnos, y me imaginaba que mi mejor amiga debería haber presionado a la mayoría de los de mi casa para que se colgara ese cuadro allí. Al dar un paso más me encontré a Neville desmayado, seguramente el pelirrojo debería haber dicho la contraseña con la varita en alto, que poco pensaba siempre.

- ¿No os he dicho mil veces que no hagáis el conjuro cuando digáis la contraseña o qué? – gritó un ojiverde que bajaba por unas escaleras.

- Harry, no te alteres, ha sido Ron.

- ¿Ron? ¡Hermione! ¡Que alegría verte por aquí! ¿Ves lo que hemos puesto en la pared? – me dijo sentándose en un sillón y cediéndonos dos a nosotros.

- La verdad es me habéis impresionado mucho.

- ¿A qué sí? – dijo Ginny, que se había sentado junto a Ron – Malfoy no se merece ese puesto, por eso creemos que tú eres la indicada y te alabamos todos.

- Chicos, veréis, no venía a hablar de Malfoy precisamente, si no del periódico que me has dado tú este mediodía, Ginny.

- Si, chicos, esto es importante – remarcó la ojiazul.

- Mirad esta página – les enseñé. Los chicos miraron y empezaron a gritar.

- ¿Pero como puede ser la seguridad tan precaria para haber dejado escapar a toda esta gente de Azkaban? – se preguntaba Harry.

- Los dementores no valen para eso – chillaba Ron.

- ¡Callaos ya! – les dije – ahora no podemos preocuparnos por la prisión, si no por la cantidad de mortífagos que andan sueltos por Gran Bretaña, y la maldad que pueden descargar aun sobre la población.

- Sobretodo con los muggles y los sangre sucia, perdón Hermione por la expresión, pero es la verdad.

- Tienes razón, Ginny. Aún andan sueltos muchos de ellos, y eso no es nada bueno para la gente. Ni para la gente, ni para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, aunque claro, a mí ya no me pueden hacer nada, al menos que no me maten – suspiré tristemente.

- Tranquila, Hermione, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte y para ayudar a acabar con todos ellos – contestó Harry.

- Eso quiere decir que tendremos que poner en marcha a los pocos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, y a los del Ejército de Dumbledore.

- Para el carro, Ron. Antes de ocuparnos del exterior, que se que algunos ya se habrán puesto en marcha, hemos de intentar parar lo que pasa aquí dentro.

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón. Algunos indeseables están haciendo de las suyas en este colegio, como esas pintadas de amenazas contra nosotros, por ejemplo.

- Sí, Ginny, ahí quería ir a parar – le contesté.

- Pues los primeros que tienen que empezar a investigar sois vosotros, los Premios Anuales.

- ¿Malfoy y yo? – me estremecí por dentro solo de pensar que tendría que lidiar con la serpiente sobre esos temas, justo cuando tenía sospechas que la mayoría de esas pintadas habían sido hechas por los de su casa.

- Sí, ¿Quiénes iban a ser si no? – me respondió mi mejor amiga mordazmente, ya que se había percatado de la expresión de mi cara.

- Gran idea, Ginny. Esta noche lo podéis hablar, ya que tenéis ronda, ¿no? Hoy es viernes – dijo Ron.

Maldita mi suerte, que hoy iba a ser el peor día de mi vida, ya que no solo me había encontrado al hurón durante la mañana y la tarde, sino que tendría que lidiar también por la noche. Ginny me volvió a lanzar una mirada expectante, con alguna sospecha sobre mi sensación actual, que era frustrante. Otra vez iba a tener que hablar con Draco Malfoy con el temor a caer en la tentación, que cada vez era más tentadora y dulce…

* * *

¿Iba a poder hablar tranquilamente Hermione con Draco sobre el problema que se cierna en la escuela? ¿Los mortífgaos volverán a ser lo que eran antes? ¿Hermione volverá a caer ante la seducción de Draco?

Esperad a la siguiente actualización, que tardará por culpa del puente y el inicio de la universidad.

Besos.

_No sirve de nada preocuparse. Lo que venga, vendrá, y le plantaremos cara._


	10. De vuelta al principio

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí vuelve una usuaria para subir un capítulo más de este fanfic, que parece que cada vez tiene más seguidores. Eso me hace muy feliz, porque quiere decir que os gusta o algo hace que os engancheis a esta historia. Quería dar las gracias a todos esos reviews que dejais y todos los que poneis esta historia en favoritos. Gracias.

Ahora si, respondo a vuestros comentarios.

**alumna**: de nadaaa! Hermione ya se ha pegado muchos batacazos en este fic, no puede ser que en cada capítulo se vaya cayendo xD ¿Desfibrilador? Tú no has leido nada aun... xD Besos guapa.

**Satoshi-Taicho**: soy mala, lo se, pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir, y ahora que empiezo la universidad aun menos. ¿Así que te olías lo de la prisión? Esto es malo... xD Besos.

**Holly90**: sí, Draco la busca. Pero claro, Draco Malfoy es mucho Draco Malfoy... Lo de la ronda, lo descubrirás hoy ;) Besos.

**ZarethMalfoy**: hacia tiempo que no comentabas. Aquí tienes la continuación. Besos.

**Natosa**: gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario. Me alegra tener otra fan :) Besos.

Venga, ya vale de escribir más. A continuación teneis el capítulo, un poco más calmado. Espero que os guste.

Cuidaros y comentad, que siempre se agradece muchísimo.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas o conjuros mágicos

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. De vuelta al principio**

Después de cenar subí a mi cuarto, para reflexionar antes de la hora acordada sobre lo que tenía que hacer aquella noche y todas las siguientes: no acercarme a Draco Malfoy más de lo debido, y aclarar las malditas pintadas que me habían puesto en un compromiso con el platino. Pero no estaría pensando tanto en ese tema, ya que acabé con una minifalda y una camisa abierta casi entera, mirándome al espejo y retocándome mi cara con un poco de maquillaje, cosa que yo no hacía normalmente. Encima se me acabó de ir totalmente la cabeza en cuanto me vi con los tacones de aguja puestos, ya que empecé a dar saltos que por poco no me trastacillo y acabo con el tobillo roto y sin hacer la ronda.

De ese modo salía de la sala común, vacía aparentemente, hacia el vestíbulo donde supuestamente había quedado con el rubio oxigenado, aunque no se como se me ocurrió volverlo a nombrar de ese modo, parecía que mi barrera contra el Slytherin empezaba a actuar, aunque no sabía si iba a aguantar. Pero que digo, si que iba a aguantar, como que me llamaba Hermione Jane Granger que esto iba a volver a la normalidad y que me iba a olvidar de ese sujeto y seguir con mi vida normal, que cada vez se estaba torciendo por culpa de ese motivo. Caminé a ritmo rápido, intentando no tropezar e irme contra el suelo, aunque eso fue inevitable, ya que al llegar al vestíbulo mis pies dieron un paso en falso y todo mi cuerpo se precipitó hacia abajo. Me intenté proteger con mis dos brazos todo mi cuerpo pero fue inútil, ya que me acabé dando un planchazo contra el frío suelo de mármol. Todo mi cuerpo acabó entumecido por culpa de la humedad que reinaba en el pasillo, así que antes de que acabara durmiendo allí me incorporé y me intenté levantar, pero mi tobillo izquierdo no respondía a mis inútiles esfuerzos. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sentarme y esperar a que alguien me viera y avisara a la enfermera que no me encontraba bien. Pero parece que mi espera iba a ser cortita, ya que vislumbré a un platino que giraba por la esquina y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi posición.

- Vaya por donde la ratita de biblioteca ha acabado arrodillada frente a su superior.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy! – y le escupí contra el suelo, para demostrarle lo contrariada que estaba a su afirmación.

- ¡Ahora lo vas a tener que fregar, Granger, antes de que te vuelvas a caer por culpa de tu propia saliva! – se cachondeó el muy estúpido.

- Lo llevas claro, estúpido. Si eso que lo friegue Filch.

- Pues me parece que he oído un maullido – lo que faltaba, la gata de ese gusarajo cerca de aquí… Ahora si que podía empezar a rezar. - ¿No te piensas levantar o qué?

- Se nota que eres corto de ideas. ¡No es que no me quiera levantar, es que no puedo, so memo!

- Vale, vale. Pues a ver como lo hacemos, porque no me pienso ensuciar las manos.

- Eso, tú déjame aquí, Filch me encontrará y ya sabes lo que pasará – y le miré maliciosamente.

- Ecs – y me cogió de la mano, levantándome con energía y cargándome con sus dos brazos. Empezó a andar escaleras arriba hacia el primer piso, aunque no sabía de antemano a donde se dirigían sus pasos. No me salió ninguna palabra de mi boca, parecía que me las había tragado todas con mi saliva inexistente en ese momento. Poco a poco los pasos se hicieron más lentos y más silenciosos hasta que finalmente se pararon enfrente de un portón de madera bastante conocida por mí. Tan solo verla ya me vino una arcada que casi no puedo reprimir si no llega a ser porque tenía una mirada gélida que me empezaba a examinar. Su mano llamó a la puerta y enseguida fue abierta por la enfermera.

- ¿Pero que pasa ya? ¿Otra vez usted, señorita Granger? – exclamó al verme.

- Se ha torcido el tobillo y parece que no puede andar. ¿La podría mirar? – le dijo el rubio con suavidad, sin dejar su tono frío a un lado.

- Para eso estoy, señor Malfoy. Gracias por traerla, ahora ya se puede marchar.

- Muy bien – y dejándome en una cama y sin mirarme, cruzó la puerta y se perdió de vista.

- De nuevo aquí examinándola, señorita Granger. Me temo que su torcedura de tobillo solo es un simple esguince. Habrá que vendarlo y podrá volver a andar, con un poco de dificultad pero ya está. Esta noche la tendrá que pasar aquí, a ver como evoluciona, ya que está un poco débil. Tómese esta poción, ayudará en el dolor.

Me la bebí sin protestar y me volví a estirar en la cama, que ya empezaba a encontrar familiar. Como siguiera así, iba a ser la alumna que más frecuentaría ese lugar, superando a mi querido amigo ojiverde. Intenté cerrar mis ojos y sumergirme en sueños, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, ya que justo cuando empezaba a bostezar alguien abrió mi cortina, desvelándome ya para toda la noche.

- No es tiempo de soñar, Granger. Hemos de aclarar ciertos puntos – sonó esa voz tan arrastrada. Con la oscuridad no pude verlo del todo, pero en ese momento unos rayos de luz provenientes de la luna entraron e iluminaron un poco la sala, dejando así una visión ¿helénica? ¿Rayos, como podía pensar así? Lo mío no era normal. - ¿muda, Granger? – se burló.

De verdad que me había quedado muda, pero de asombro al verle. Su camisa estaba desbotonada, dejando al descubierto su pecho marmóreo, el pantalón negro con ese cinturón verde que le favorecía tanto… Y claro, solo faltaba mirarle a la cara para quedarse aun más embobada de lo que me encontraba en esos momentos: mechones de su pelo platino le caían sobre el rostro, dándole un aspecto más juvenil del que normalmente tenía; en su fino rostro no quedaba rastro de ningún pelo, y encima su mirada era aun más penetrante de lo que había sido hasta entonces, pero le podía detectar un toque de furia en sus ojos, como si le hubiera pasado algo que me quería comunicar.

- Como no dices nada hablo yo. Verás, tus queridos amigos han sido pillados por los pasillos mientras yo hacía la ronda, con la excusa de ver a compañeros de mi casa haciendo pintadas extrañas en las paredes. Como comprenderás – y levantó la mano para hacerme callar – no le he hecho ni el mínimo caso, ya que no creo nada de lo que dicen y les he quitado 30 puntos a cada uno más un castigo a las seis de la mañana. ¡Ay si! También me preguntaron por ti, pero claro, fui honesto y no les dije nada.

- ¿Pero se te ha ido la cabeza o qué? – al final exploté y saqué toda mi rabia hacia fuera - ¿Cómo se te ocurre negar todo eso, quitar a Gryffindor 90 puntos y encima no decirles nada sobre mi estado a mis amigos?

- ¿Y que pasa si lo he hecho? No es ningún pecado, señorita amante de los libros, así que no me arrepiento de nada – me espetó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si lo hiciera a propósito para provocarme y que me desfogara con él.

- Pero sigues siendo un mentiroso, Malfoy. Ambos sabemos que esas pintadas contra alumnos de la escuela son obra de tus asquerosas serpientes, y si mis amigos los han pillado, aun tenemos más pruebas de que es cierto.

- Tú no sabes nada, sabelotodo insufrible – me volvió a gritar, cogiéndome por las muñecas. La furia lo invadía de nuevo, sin que se aplacara – ni vas a saber nada nunca más de nosotros, ¿queda claro?

- ¡Basta Malfoy, me haces daño! – me quejé, aullando de dolor ante la semejante fuerza que ejercía sobre mis muñecas.

- Me largo, no se que hago aquí – dijo soltándome de golpe y yéndose hacia la puerta. No podía dejarlo salir, maldita sea. Cogí mi varita y apunté a la puerta *_Fermaportus_*, así quedaba sellada. El rubio se giró hacia mi posición, con los puños cerrados y sus ojos brillantes, que desprendían hielo.

- Antes de que te vayas, queridísimo hurón, tenemos que hablar de algo, ¿no es cierto? – le espeté burlona.

- No tenemos que hablar de nada, estúpida.

- Ya lo creo que si, sino no hubieras venido aquí a verme, digo yo. ¿O es que has venido por qué estabas preocupado por mí? – y le enseñé una sonrisa de suficiencia que sabía hacer muy bien.

- ¡No es por eso! – me chilló, aun más furioso. Parecía que había dado en el clavo, y no sabía si era bueno o no, porque como me declinara hacia la felicidad, mi barrera se empezaría a derrumbar poco a poco.

- ¿Ah no? – le dije, siguiendo con mi falsa sonrisa.

- Maldita sea, Granger. Ya me estás hartando – dijo mientras volvía a mi cama y me volvía a coger de las muñecas, más fuerte si cabe que la anterior vez. No dejé que ningún lamento saliera.

- No te tengo ningún miedo, Malfoy.

- ¡Pues lo tendrías que tener, maldita sangre sucia! – me volvió a gritar.

Era imposible que no nos hubieran oído a estas alturas de la noche, pero seguro que el muy hipócrita había hecho el hechizo _mufliato _para que no se enterara nadie de esta conversación. Lo peor de todo es que me había vuelto a llamar de ese modo, y eso no lo consentí. Al momento le pegué una bofetada tremenda en su mejilla izquierda con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue una imprudencia mía que seguro que me iba a costar caro.

- ¡Te has atrevido a tocar mi piel, impura! – me gritó en mi cara, y me escupió.

- ¡No me escupas imbécil! – se me estaba yendo la cabeza, en serio.

- ¿Sabes lo que les hago yo a la gente como tú, ratita? – me susurró mientras se acercaba a mi cara poco a poco. Tragué pausadamente al sentir como su fragancia me estaba volviendo a hipnotizar – las calló rápidamente, pero tú pareces ser una excepción a la regla de todo.

- ¿Excepción? – me estaba quedando a cuadros, lo admito.

- Sí, Granger. Y como veo que no te voy a poder callar de la manera más fácil, no te voy a forzar, soy todo un caballero, pues acabarás cayendo a mis pies de algún otro modo – y dicho esto deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y se marchó a paso ligero de allí, dejando todo con un silencio impoluto, que solo me molestaba a mí.

Sí, se me hacía muy pesada esa calma, que sinceramente no se aplicaba en mí caso. Por culpa del ojigris, mi ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado hasta un punto alarmante, ya que pensaba que tenía principios de taquicardia. De verdad que tenía que acabar con esto como fuera, pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en que cada vez se me fuera complicando más la cosa, y sabía por propia experiencia que si no lo paraba en ese momento, llegaría a un punto sin retorno.

Intenté reflexionar entre todo lo que había pasado pero no llegaba a encontrar nada claro. A ver, le había intentado picar y eso lo había puesto muy furioso, pero además no creo que me hubiera venido a ver para decirme algo sobre las rondas, si nos veíamos casi las 24 horas del día. Y además estaba otra parte de la conversación, la de que me iba a hacer callar de algún modo pero que como era todo un señor no lo hacía ahora… Y que volvería a caer como todas… ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué táctica iba a poner en práctica? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Espero que no se a que yo vuelva a… No Hermione, mejor ni lo pienses, me dije a mi misma interiormente.

Intenté desechar esa idea de mi mente y centrarme en lo que realmente tenía que haber hecho esa noche: la ronda. Por culpa de mi tobillo y ahora mis muñecas no le había dicho que tenía supuestas sospechas de sus compañeros de casa sobre esas pintadas, además de los sucesos que ocurrían en el mundo mágico. Pero él lo negó todo, hasta lo que vieron mis amigos, cosa que tendría que preguntarles mañana para aclarar mis sospechas. Más me valía no pensar en todo esto e intentar desconectar para volver a reencontrarme con mis sueños. Poco a poco empecé a cerrar mis ojos hasta que no vi nada y la oscuridad me consumió por completo.

Es increíble como desperté la mañana siguiente, toda despeinada y con unas ojeras terribles. Por más que había intentado conciliar el sueño me fue imposible, creía que solo había dormido unas dos horas y precisamente valía más haberme quedado despierta para empezar a soñar pesadillas agitadas sobre figuras negras que atacaban a la gente sin parar… y al final de todo mi sueño había cambiado totalmente y no sabía si catalogarlo como pesadilla o fantasía, ya que en él salía el chico platino que últimamente me perseguía a todos los lugares de ese colegio. Valía más no recordar ese sueño, ya que podía ser muy malo para mí salud…

Con mucha suerte llegué a la primera clase del día y así poco a poco estos fueron pasando, lentamente, entre estudios y rondas que no iban a ningún lado, ya que aunque le hubiera dicho mil veces al otro delegado mis sospechas y las continuas pruebas que iban apareciendo por todo el castillo, él me ignoraba a más no poder. Los estudiantes se me estaban echando al cuello por culpa de todas esas amenazas y yo no podía hacer nada más que intentar calmarlos y mandar a los prefectos que patrullaran más por los pasillos, pero todo era en vano. Para acabar de redondear todo, ya habían empezado a haber asesinatos en la calle y casi toda la población mágica se encontraba en alerta por culpa de los actos de esos malditos seguidores del último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

Lentamente diciembre cayó sobre el cielo de Hogwarts, y con ello los preparativos de una Navidad que según la mayoría de alumnos de séptimo decían, prometía. No sabía si eso era cierto o no, lo que si sabía es que tenía una reunión con la directora aquél mismo miércoles y no me temía nada bueno dada mi experiencia como prefecta.

* * *

¿Qué es esa amenaza por parte de Draco a Hermione, de que caerá de algun modo a sus pies como todas? ¿Qué les dirá la directora a los prefectos y Premios Anuales sobre la Navidad? ¿Descubrirán quienes son los causantes de esas pintadas y esos asesinatos indiscriminados?

Esperad a la próxima actualización, que prometo que no pasará más de un mes, pero no me metais prisaaa!

Besos.

_Sabía que lo podía hacer, porque ya lo había hecho... ¿No es absurdo?_


	11. Las desgracias van de la mano

¡Hola!

De verdad siento mucho el retraso, pero tengo una justificación evidente. Los estudios de la universidad me estan empezando a ahogar lentamente, y no saco tiempo para escribir... De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, y no sabeis lo que me ha costado escribir este capi, pero bueno, aquí lo teneis.

Avisaros que a partir de ahora si cuelgo un capítulo será una vez al mes, ya que me es totalmente imposible colgar más a menudo por lo explciado anteriormente, así que tened paciencia.

Respondo a los reviews:

**Holly90**: lo del baile creo que te acercarás bastante. Draco está muy confuso y a veces resulta verdaderamente desconcertante, hasta un punto que Hermione ya no sabrá que hacer. Gracias por tu comentario, siempre estás ahí y eso se agradece.

**Satoshi-Taicho**: uff pues si, la Navidad se acerca por momentos, y ya veremos como se presenta. Gracias por tu comentario, y por tu insistencia, aquí tienes la conti. Besos.

**Natosa**: algo caballeroso si que es este Draco, por alguna cosa tiene que ser un Malfoy, no puede ser una rata rastrera como Colagusano xD Y si, de momento ese apodo no desaparece... Gracias por el coment.

**alumna**: lo de las pintadas en las paredes aun no prosperará, pero próximamente se empezaran a saber más cositas xD Mercis guapísimas, tengo ganas de verteee!

**Lily Isabella Black**: jaja todo el mundo quiere saber que va a hacer Draco con esa amenaza xD Enfin, espero que encuentres la respuesta próximamente.

El capítulo que cuelgo es un poco "transitorio" para los próximos que tengo en mente, así que espero que no os desagrade ni mucho menos, aunque no haya mucha acción ni alguna escena comprometida, pinceladas siempre quedan.

Aquí se despide una servidora que espera vuestros comentarios con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas o conjuros mágicos

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Las desgracias van de la mano.**

Salí de la reunión echa una furia, no me podía creer lo que la directora había echo. Llegué a pensar que estaba peor de la cabeza que Albus en esos términos, ya que algunas de las ideas que había propuesto y mandado las veían tan descabelladas que no me atrevía a afirmar que hubieran salido de su bonita, ahora maldita cabeza. Seguro que el antiguo director tenía algo que ver, de verdad que no lo acababa de entender. Vamos, creo que no era la única que se quedó a cuadros, ya que al salir del aula, los prefectos empezaron a murmurar en alto hasta que al final tuve que poner orden, ya que mi compañero se había largado sin decir nada y sin ningún pretexto. Un chillido bastó para callar a esa panda de cotorros y cotorras, ya que mi ex compañera de habitación tampoco se salvaba de la pugna.

Para que os hagáis una idea de lo que nos había mandado esa vieja loca era espantoso e imposible de llevar a cabo, sobretodo por mi parte, ya que casi era como un sacrificio humano. Habían muchas tareas, como la de decorar el castillo, ayudar a elaborar los menús, clases de baile (esta la odiaba firmemente, ya que encima tenía que asistir con mi pareja, ni nombrar quién era, ya sabido por toda la escuela), pero es que encima a los delegados nos había tocado elaborar todo lo referente al baile de Navidad, este año solo para séptimo curso y al que iban a asistir las más distinguidas autoridades del mundo mágico. Demasiada faena para mí, ya que estas Navidades me iba a ir nada más acabar el baile hacia quien sabe donde, tenía ganas de desaparecer de la escuela durante unos días, a ver si se aclaraban todos mis pensamientos que últimamente tenía, que no eran para tirar cohetes, sino para todo el contrario.

Todo parecía que me daba vueltas, ya que a raíz de aquella conversación con Malfoy en la enfermería la vida me había dado un cambio radical, aunque no lo llegaba a aceptar aún. Y solo me faltaba otro suceso que acechaban a todas las chicas de séptimo del colegio, ya que se rumoreaba de que uno u otra iban cayendo en la cama del Slytherin sin parar, lo que hacía levantar aun más la fama del Príncipe de Slytherin de lo bueno que podía ser en el lecho. Solo escuchar los comentarios de las malditas bocotas de mis compañeras hacía que me hirviera la sangre por dentro, pero suerte que por lo que se decía no había pasado por la torre ninguna de Gryffindor, sino ya sería el colmo y me tendría que imponer. Aunque le dije a principio de curso que no quería ver a ninguna chica por allí, parecía que mis palabras se las llevaba el viento, pero es que cuando yo estaba en la torre, solo estaba yo, no se como se lo haría el maldito egocéntrico. Era otra de las cosas que tenía que averiguar, de tantas que había en el colegio. Y para acabar de rematarlo, hacia unas noches que soñaba unas cosas muy subidas de tono con cierto rubio, menos mal que cada vez que entraba en la habitación ponían el encantamiento de silencio, si no estoy segura que ya me hubiera oído el muy egocéntrico.

Con estos pensamientos me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar con mis compañeros de casa, que poco los veía ahora, tan enfrascada en todas estas tareas y los estudios. Ay se me olvidaba una cosa, no lo había mencionado hasta ahora: el libro que cogí de la biblioteca no era el correcto, bueno algo decía sobre el hechizo que se tenía que aplicar para recordar todo, pero lo peor de todo es que no me lo podía aplicar yo misma ni mis amigos, sino que lo tenía que hacer la persona a la cual le había correspondido cuando estaba bajo los hechizos de la poción amorosa. Como comprenderéis, no me hacía ninguna gracia esto, ya que si se lo pedía al ese arrogante ser, se podía pensar cualquier cosa; así que dí mi búsqueda por concluida hasta que hiciera algo para convencer al platino. De este modo acabé sentándome en el banco, al lado de algún compañero de la casa y miré el plato que tenía delante. Puaaf, que asco de comida había hoy, no pensaba probarla por nada del mundo. Pero una mirada del ojiverde que tenía delante de mí hizo que por lo menos comiera dos cucharadas, hasta que me cansé y dejé el cubierto encima del plato. Mis dos amigos, Ron y Harry, me miraron con cara extraña, pero no les hice ni caso, ya que en esos momentos estaba absorta delante la visión que estaba presenciando: Draco Malfoy entraba de la mano con Parvati Patil y se daban un morreo de escándalo delante de todos los presentes. Rompí el vaso que tenía en mi mano en ese momento y de mi mano empezó a salir un río de sangre que parecía que no tenía fin, pero yo no me daba cuenta, solo miraba la escena que tenía enfrente de mí. Parvati vino hacia la mesa y se sentó sin decir nada, y Malfoy se sentó en su mesa, sin antes pasar por delante de la nuestra de largo y sin dedicarme una mirada. Ante esta situación, mi furia se intensificó y rompí todas las copas que estaban en la mesa. Parece que entonces si que todos los integrantes de la mesa desviaron su mirada hacia el lugar donde me encontraba yo, pero había sido lista y había huido corriendo del comedor hacia la torre, con el estómago vacío y la mano ensangrentada.

Nada más entrar allí me dirigí a mi habitación, concretamente al baño, ya que tenía unas arcadas impresionantes y vomité lo poco que había comido esa noche. No me sentía nada bien, el estómago me dolía a mares y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Volví a la cama y me estiré, respirando pausadamente con la finalidad de relajarme un poco. Solo me había faltado esto para rematar el maldito día, y encima esta noche me tocaba ronda, cosa que no iba a hacer, no en el estado anímico que me encontraba. Si se quejaba ese idiota, que refunfuñara él solito, ya que no le iba a dar esa satisfacción de que me viera así. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia mi baúl, de donde saqué una poción tranquilizadora, que me tomé enseguida. Me senté en la silla que había en el escritorio y me dispuse a adelantar deberes y a estudiar un poco, ya que la montaña de libros y tareas empezaban a ser verdaderamente alarmantes.

Así me quedé toda la noche, entre los libros, escribiendo hasta que mi muñeca parecía que no iba a soportar esa presión y tenía que aplicarme diversos hechizos para permanecer despierta y en plena forma, lo que ocasionó que la mañana siguiente, al levantarme de la silla me entrara un mareo intenso. Me tuve que apoyar en la mesa para no caerme, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo estaba muy dolorido por la paliza de estudio. No me atrevía a salir del dormitorio, ya que sabía que el rubio estaría esperando su propia venganza para mí por no haber acudido nuevamente pero no tuve otro remedio. Para mi sorpresa no se hallaba allí, pero en el piano había unas partituras extendidas. Que extraño, la última vez que había tocado yo misma fue hacia una semana, y no dejé ninguna partitura esparcida por allí. Me senté en el banquito y las miré detalladamente. El título de la canción era "_Black keys_" (Teclas negras). Intenté leerla un poco pero una mano impactó con fuerza contra las partituras, matándome del susto y levantándome de golpe del banco.

- ¿Qué haces manoseando eso, Granger? – me escupió con mucha furia Malfoy. No me salían las palabras, ya que me encontraba enfrente de un chico encolerizado, que radiaba rabia por todo alrededor suyo - ¿No me dices nada, maldita sangre sucia? – me chilló en mi cara, subiendo el tono de voz si aun no podía más. No pude soportar que volviera a ese insulto que parecía que estaba enterrado para siempre.

- ¡No me llames así, sucio mortífago! – le espeté con todo el rencor que me quedaba en el cuerpo.

Antes de que él replicara, ya que se quedó mudo, salí de la sala con la mochila a mis espaldas en dirección a la biblioteca. No tenía ninguna gana de volverme a cruzar con él en lo que quedaba de día. Me dispuse a poner un pie dentro de ella cuando me deparé que ya era la hora de la primera clase, así que di media vuelta y me encaminé rápidamente hacia el aula correspondiente. Pero mis intentos de no llegar tarde fueron en vano, ya que al entrar todos los alumnos estaban en sus asientos y solo quedaba uno mísero al final, donde seguro que no me enteraría de nada.

- Llega tarde, señorita Granger. Parece que le tendremos que descontar cinco puntos a Gryffindor – dijo la voz del maestro. Me quería esconder para no ver las caras de satisfacción de las serpientes y las de frustración de mis compañeros de casa. – Ahora seguiremos con…

Anoté todo lo que pude sobre las runas que estudiaríamos ese día, pero mi mente vagaba en otro lugar, recordando ese beso entre el rubio y la prefecta leona, que me reconcomía las venas. Tanto pensé que al final las imágenes se transformaron en algo que me dejó impactada: yo besando pasionalmente al platino, yo echándolo en la cama, yo…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, despierta, que ya se ha acabado la clase! – me dijo alguien a mi derecha. Abrí los ojos y me incorporé para ver quien era el propietario de esa voz: Ernie Macmillian.

- ¿Me quedé dormida?

- Al parecer te perdiste media clase o así. Menos mal que el profesor no te vio, pero que digo, mejor que te des prisa o llegarás tarde a tu siguiente clase.

- ¿Escucha, me puedes prestar tus apuntes?

- Si claro, pero devuélvemelos mañana.

- Sí – y eché a correr hacia la siguiente clase, sabiendo que volvería a llegar tarde.

El resultado fue un desastre de día, con un descuento total de puntos alrededor de cincuenta, pidiendo apuntes a muchos estudiantes y comiendo menos a falta de tiempo para ponerme al día. Incluso quería ponerme a investigar sobre las inminentes nuevas pintadas, esta vez al lado de la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, pero no me fue posible. Llegué de nuevo a la torre pero al pronunciar el santo y seña no se abría, lo que faltaba para redondear la mierda de día. Así me senté en la puerta y esperé a que llegara mi compañero, rezando para que no estuviera dentro de la torre.

Pero nunca llegó, en toda la noche nadie se apareció por allí y estaba muy desesperada. Ya me había puesto al día de todo, pero necesitaba una cama para dormir. Los nervios me iban a matar de seguir así, y no sabía que iba a hacer cuando me cruzara con el otro Premio Anual. Tenía que poner ya tierra de por medio, sino no acabaría bien el año. Así que me levanté y me fui hacia mi segunda casa, pronuncié la contraseña que para mi suerte seguía siendo la misma y entré.

Fui directa a la habitación de sexto curso y para suerte mía estaba abierta, así que entré y me dirigí a la cama de mi mejor amiga. La zarandeé para despertarla, y logré mi cometido, ya que abrió sus ojos azules y al verme hizo ademán de gritarme, pero le lancé un hechizo de silencio antes de que soltara algo que me delatara que me encontraba allí.

- Ginny, Malfoy me ha encerrado y no puedo entrar en la torre. Tenemos que hablar urgentemente, así que te espero en la sala común.

- Ya estoy aquí. Después de despertarme de uno de mis mejores sueños, ¿Qué quieres? – me dijo sentada en el sofá minutos después, cuando le hube quitado el hechizo.

- ¡Malfoy me tiene harta, harta! Ya no se que hacer para que me trate bien de una maldita vez.

- ¿Tú interesada en que Malfoy te vea bien? – me preguntó la ojiazul, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- No, yo no dije eso – había hablado más de la cuenta y me iba a costar caro, eso lo sabía yo.

- No me intentes engañar, Hermione. Te conozco muy bien y se que lo de Malfoy no es tan simple. Últimamente siempre fijas la mirada a su mesa, a ese ojigris con el que convives siempre. Y tu cambio de humor se ha acentuado en cuanto él ha empezado a salir con otras chicas del colegio.

- ¡No, no y no!- me empeñaba en negarlo pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

- No lo niegues, Hermione, porque no vas a salir bien parada de esto. Una chica, la más inteligente de Hogwarts, ahora resulta que le gusta ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Jajaja no me lo puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo, vaya deducción sin pruebas – me reí falsamente en su cara, pero ella sonrió y siguió con su relato.

- Mira, si quieres seguir con tu negativa hazlo, pero yo no te voy a ayudar para nada. Es más, le diré a unas cuantas de aquí que se lo liguen, como ha hecho ya Parvati. – esas palabras me acabaron de hundir, resbalándome hasta el suelo y dejando caer unas lágrimas silenciosas. – Ahora la que la ha cagado he sido yo. Perdóname, no quería ser tan dura, pero es la verdad.

- Ginny, necesito que me ayudes. No puedo continuar así, no puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que él está con otras.

- Así que lo admites, pillina. ¿Ya os habéis besado? – dijo mirándome con cara pícara.

- No voy a contestar a esa pregunta – le dije, enrojeciendo levemente.

- Eso me lo dice todo. Pero tranquila, yo te ayudaré a que ese rubio caiga a tus pies. Se va a tener que tragar todo su ego por donde le quepa.

Dicho esto sonreí por primera vez en lo que llevaba de este mes, ya que sabía que mi mejor amiga era la indicada para echarme una mano. Le hice jurar que la conversación de aquella noche no saldría de su boca en ningún momento. Y de ese modo estuvimos charlando durante toda la noche hasta que el sol salió por las ventanas, avisándonos del nuevo día y de que las clases se acercaban peligrosamente. Cuando menos me lo esperé, la cazadora me arrastró hacia su dormitorio, me sentó en la cama y se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó un conjunto que no había visto nunca.

- Ahora te vas a poner esta ropa. Se que me preguntarás que hago yo con una talla de más, pero es que era un regalo para ti.

- ¡Gracias Ginevra! – y la abracé efusivamente. En media hora ya estaba lista, con la mini falda, la camisa blanca impura, la corbata y unas botas de tacón. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño casual, un poco de maquillaje y ya estaba lista. Salí de la torre y me dirigí al comedor para empezar una nueva batalla.

* * *

¿Conseguirá Hermione que Draco deje a todas esas chicas y se doblegue por ella o acabará cayendo como todas ante la mirada del ojigris? ¿Qué era esa canción de Draco y por qué no quería que Hermione no la tocara?

Estas y más qüestiones se resolverán en los próximos capítulos. Besitos.

_No hay mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo_


	12. Slytherin & Ravenclaw

¡Buenas!

Se que me vais a matar, me vais a colgar de algun sitio, que me tendría que tirar yo al vacío, pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo para ponerme a escribir otro capi de este fic hasta que el amigo "Sato" me inspiró el otro dia via msn y pude darle al teclado. Aún así, aviso que tardaré en colgar la continuación de este capi, ya que ni la tengo acabada ni se cuando volveré a coger el pc... Es odioso ser universitaria, siempre estudiando, parezco una zombie xD

Respuestas a los pocos reviews, cosa extraña:

**Holly90**: Hermione está muy pero que muy majara, se le está yendo la cabeza por completo. A ver que pasa. Gracias por comentar siempre.

**alumna**: Ja t'has aguantat suficient no? Doncs mira, aquí tens una petita dosi més del fic que tant i tant demanaves. Espero que t'agradi.

El siguiente capi será no tanto Dramione, ya aviso. Espero que igualmente comenteis en este, si os gusta o no o qué... Para los que pedían partido, aquí lo teneis. ¡Muchos besos a todos!

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- .... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas o conjuros mágicos

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Slytherin & Ravenclaw**

Ya me encontraba entrando a la sala cuando vi que todas las miradas se giraban hacia mí, pero hice caso omiso y pisando fuerte me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se servían los desayunos más exquisitos del mundo. Nada más entrar en el lugar, mas miradas se clavaron en mí, silbidos se oyeron bastante fuertes por todas las mesas, hasta de las serpientes venían. Pasé por delante de la mesa de los tejones, las águilas y cuando me dirigía a la mía propia, la de los leones, bastantes personas impidieron mi continuo paso.

- ¿Uau Hermione, qué te has hecho? – me dijo melosamente Ernie Macmillian.

- Es verdad, Granger, estás espectacular – me sonreía Anthony Goldstein, con su uniforme de quidditch. Es verdad, hoy había el primer partido de la temporada, muy retrasado: Slytherin – Ravenclaw.

- Dejar a Hermione en paz, chicos. A ver si no va a poder ni alimentarse correctamente – susurró por detrás Ginny, que por lo visto me había seguido.

Dicho esto, me dejaron el paso libre y me senté junto a mi gran amigo Harry, que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Comí un poquito, ya que mi estómago se resentía al tomar bocado, pero cierto pelirrojo me obligó hasta tal punto que tuve que parar, ya que me venían nauseas. Bebí un gran trago de agua y junto con mi mejor amiga me encaminé hacia el campo.

Nos sentamos en las gradas, mezclados con Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, mientras que las asquerosas serpientes estaban en el otro extremo, todo engalanado de verde, con un Blaise Zabinni y una Pansy Parkinson animando la hinchada. Llegué a distinguir al único esmeralda que me había dirigido la palabra amablemente, Theodore Nott, sentado bastante atrás, sin hacer caso de los sonidos de los dos jefes y con los ojos en blanco. Otro que aburría ese deporte tanto como yo misma, pero claro, no me podía perder un partido del cual, como decía Ginny, iban a sacar muchas conclusiones.

Delante nuestro se sentaron Harry y Ron, como siempre tan inseparables y ellos junto con la ojiazul de mi lado empezaron una charla sobre las nuevas escobas del mercado… puff un gran aburrimiento, así que me eché hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, pero al momento los tuve que volver a abrir ya que la gente empezó a hablar más fuerte, el ambiente se empezaba a caldear.

- Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada de Quidith del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hoy vamos a presenciar un choque bastante interesante para ser el primero: los águilas inteligentes, que no se si lo serán tanto en las escobas, con Goldstein como capitán se enfrentarán nada más y nada menos que a las serpientes, con un equipo que impone bastante, capitaneadas por Malfoy – y aquí se escuchó un gran chillido por la presencia femenina del estadio y bastantes insultos por parte de la masculina, en los que se incluía mis dos amigos. – Bueno, vamos a ver si se dignan a salir… ¡si, ya salen ambos equipos! – acabó de decir Seamus Finnigan, el nuevo comentarista.

- ¿Vaya equipito han hecho las serpientes, eh capitán? – dijo Ron al azabache.

- No se Ron, tenemos que observalos muy bien, ya que Ravenclaw también ha mejorado muchísimo. Tenemos que… - pero su frase quedo interrumpida por el pitido inicial del partido.

- Y ahí arrancan las águilas, con Goldstein con la quaflle. Esquiva a un contrario, la pasa a Chambers, quién a su vez la vuelve a pasar a su capitán. Están casi en la meta, el guardián Bletchley se prepara para detener el tiro pero no lo consigue y es ¡GOOOOL! – grita Seamus y casi todo el estadio estalla, con ese tanto para el equipo azulón. – Pero parece que Slytherin reacciona, Harper coge la bola roja otra vez y se dirige hacia los tres aros del guardián de Ranvenclaw, lanza y… ¡FALTA! El árbitro señala falta por un lanzamiento de una bludger contra el cazador del equipo verde, aunque claro, algo había de hacer para que esos hijos de la …

- ¡Finnigan, el partido! – le regañó la directora McGonagall.

- Sí si, directora. Bien, como decía, hay que parar a esas serpientes de la … - y se alejó un poco de los profesores – ahora lanza el penalti Vasey y ¡GOOL! Han empatado el partido en solo dos minutos – y se escucha un gran estruendo en el graderío de las serpientes.

El partido estaba bien vivo, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que los azulones marcaban, los verdes les devolvían el tanto. Hubo varias faltas, pero sorprendentemente eran de los que iban ganando, ya que las víboras parecían haber mejorado muchísimo respecto los años anteriores, por lo menos no se veía ese claro juego sucio por parte de ellos. Me atreví a mirar al cielo, pero solo veía dos escobas zumbando por el aire, que se suponía que eran los dos buscadores. ¿Maldita Snitch, no podía aparecer ya?

- Pues no, Granger, no aparecerá hasta que Draco no la encuentre, y espero que sea pronto – me susurró al odio sensualmente una voz bastante conocida por mí.

- ¿Nott, qué haces aquí?

- Nada, señorita perfecta. Me aburría tanto allí – señaló a las esmeraldas – que he decidido que vendría a charlar un rato, mientras tu "compañero" – y recalcó bien esa palabra, haciéndome enrojecer levemente – busca esa pelotita.

- Pues parece que tu amigo la ha encontrado – señaló Harry con la mano hacia la escoba que volaba furtivamente y que pasó por delante de mí, haciendo que me quedará prendada de esa estela verde con destellos.

- Chicos, parece que Draco Malfoy ha visto algo… hay no puede ser, el buscador de Ravenclaw reacciona a la vez y ambos se emparejan en el aire. El buscador azulón se pone enfrente de la pelotita amarilla pero Malfoy le acaba de dar un codazo – aquí los hinchas esmeraldas vitorean mientras el resto del estadio se queja en masa – y… ¡sí! ¡Malfoy acaba de coger la snitch y Slytherin gana el partido por 210 a 120! ¡Malditas serpientes del demonio! – gritó mi compañero de casa, antes de que la profesora McGonagall lo sepultara en un gran griterío y lo expulsará del micrófono.

- Yo que tu, Nott, iría desapareciendo de aquí, al menos que no quieras ser sepultado por una oleada de leones hambrientos – dije recalcando la última palabra.

- Ya me iba, tengo que ir a saludar al capitán. Por cierto, él es el último – y se marchó, dejándome con la duda de esas últimas cuatro palabras mencionadas por el ojiazul. La gente empezó a desfilar, más bien a correr porque el resultado no había sido ni mucho menos el esperado, excepto para alguien que aun seguía sentada en su banco, mirando el estadio aparentemente vacío. Nunca me había fijado en lo bonito que era el césped recién cortado, los tres aros de gol y todo en general. Nunca me había deparado en las emociones que se podían vivir allí dentro…

Haciendo un esfuerzo no tan sobrehumano, mis pies se dirigieron a los vestuarios, y como me había dicho mi amigo serpiente, entré en uno. Nada más entrar vi que había sido un error: todo lleno de corchos y botellas rotas, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí. Aquello parecía un campo de batalla… ¿pero que pasaba, qué cuando ganaban siempre hacían una fiesta, los muy incivilizados?

Avancé por aquel lugar sin deparadme que me iba a estampar contra la próxima pared, de tan concentrada que estaba. Pero de golpe y porrazo sentí el ruido del aguas cayendo y unos golpes contra el muro. ¡Allí había alguien! O sea, que lo que me había dicho Theodore era cierto… Ya me estaba empezando a espabilar para desaparecer de ese lugar antes de que cierto sujeto se diera cuenta que me hallaba allí. Mis pies se dirigieron solos hacia la salida.

- ¿Nott, me puedes pasar una toalla? Me la he dejado fuera – dijo una voz imponente que por lo visto venía del área de las duchas. Ya me encontraba en la puerta y justo di un paso más cuando volví a ver unos ojos azules que hicieron que parara de golpe.

- Anda ves. Hermione – me susurró al odio. Le negué con un gesto pero él me dio media vuelta y me empujó hacia la estancia, cerrando la puerta e imposibilitando mi escape. Maldiciendo al Slytherin volví a poner mis pies hacia los armarios, cogiendo una toalla lo bastante larga, cosa imposible por lo visto. Lo cerré y me encaminé hacia la zona de baño, donde un furioso Draco Malfoy estaba aun derrochando agua.

- ¡Es para hoy, Theo! – volvió a decir Malfoy, esta vez más alto. Tan silenciosamente como pude me paré delante de una de las mamparas y le tendí la toalla por la parte de arriba, pero claro, en cuanto me giré la puerta se abrió de golpe, aunque yo estaba de espaldas.

De golpe una corriente fría me invadió por dentro, sin dejarme ir. Esa presencia cada vez se hacía más cercana, tan incierta.... Me había quedado inmóvil y mi sentido común no respondía a mis llamadas mentales de salir corriendo, aunque la parte más pervertida estaba deseando esto. Total, que me encontraba como un pasmarote allí, sin decidir que hacer o que no, mientras esa sensación de incerteza se apoderaba de mí ser. Sentía como una respiración muy profunda se acercaba a mí, sin poder remediarlo y sin hacer nada al respecto. Un tacto nuevo se posó en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia atrás inevitablemente. Noté el cuerpo duro como una roca, y un olor a frescor primaveral, aunque estábamos casi en la entrada de invierno. Solo notaba el contorno suave, mojado de mi acompañante; sus gotas cayéndome por mi espalda, mojándome poco a poco y creando pequeños escalofríos que quedaban aplacados por nuestras respiraciones, acompasadas sin que fuera creíble. Esas gotas que me recorrían desde el cuello hasta los rincones más recónditos de mi cuerpo. Y ese aliento que se posó en mi cuello anteriormente mencionado, con esos labios dándome besos mientras dos fuertes manos aun me presionaba más hacia su propietario. Esos besos recónditos que poco a poco fueron trazándose sobre una de mis zonas más sensibles, sacando suspiros inocentes a su paso por mi piel. Me estaba mojando cada vez más, tanto que me vi aprisionada dentro de la ducha con cierto rubio acompañándome. No me giré, no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, esos que hacían que el mundo se perdiera de vista por segundos, minutos, hasta horas; pero él me presionó más hacia atrás, y ya noté como una zona de su cuerpo se clavaba en mis partes más bajas, haciendo que mi temperatura corporal aun subiera más y que empezara a enrojecer tanto externa como internamente. Aunque me estuviera mojando y enfriando, no era del todo cierto, me sentía ardiendo, como si una llama se hubiera encendido y no la pudiera aplacar de ningún modo, sino que el fuego iba avivándose cada vez más, in crescendo.

- ¿Draco, te queda mucho? Nos esperan en la Sala Común. – oí preguntar a una voz salida de no se donde, pero que me sonaba muchísimo.

- Ahora voy, Blaise – claro, Zabinni, ¿quién iba a ser sino? Aix pero Malfoy había hablado y todo se había roto ya. Los pasos se alejaron y la puerta se cerró nuevamente, dejándonos solos en la penumbra.

El contacto no había cesado, seguíamos igual de unidos, aunque mis ojos se habían abierto y era consciente que estaba con el oxigenado en una ducha, calada hasta los huesos porque a él se le había ocurrido abrir la ducha cuando su amigo había entrado en el vestuario y la respiración continua sobre mi hombro me estremecía. Sin darme cuenta cuando fue, me encontré frente a frente con esos ojos gélidos y no sentía mis pies. Empecé a resbalarme sin darme cuenta y antes de que me diera contra el suelo, unos brazos me envolvieron y me sacaron de allí. Noté como él se sentaba en un banco y me ponía tumbada en él, con mi cabeza sobre su regazo.

- ¿Granger, estás bien? – otra vez esos susurros. Por fin una palabra hacia mí. No me atrevía a contestar, era increíble lo que hacía esa voz tan suave y fría, y esos ojos como el hielo, que parecía que rompieran todo a su paso. – Vale más que vayamos saliendo de aquí – y encima me echaba, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Me incorporé sin decirle nada y miré a mí alrededor. Aun estaba en el vestuario, pero… ¡qué cómodos eran esos bancos! ¡Si eran sillones! Increíble los lujos que se sacaban estas serpientes. Puse mis pies en el suelo y al levantarme me tambaleé, por lo que me volví a sentar. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser, notando lo mojada que me encontraba y el frío que estaba empezando a sentir.

- Anda, ten esto – y una toalla fue lanzada encima de mí. Giré mi vista y vi que ya estaba vestido de cabeza a pies de negro y blanco, bien conjuntado. Me enrollé la toalla y cogiendo mi varita me sequé entera. Volví a ponerme en pie, ahora sin caerme, y me miré entera.

- ¿Perdona, Malfoy, tenéis algún espejo? – mi voz había vuelto a surgir, un poco más aguda de lo normal.

- Claro, al lado de la salida, a mano izquierda – me contestó con una ceja levantada, intrigante por esa pregunta tan absurda mía.

Así que me encontraba enfrente de ese material que me reflejaba de arriba abajo, presentándose una Hermione con una mirada bien decidida. Me maquillé ligeramente y di una vuelta, haciendo que mi falda se elevara un poco. Volví a fijarme en esa imagen cuando una se plasmó detrás, haciéndome volver a mi mundo.

- Nos tenemos que ir, creo que tus amigotes se preocuparan y los míos también.

- Sí, claro – susurré sin darme cuenta, dejando que una de sus manos me cogiera por la cintura y me condujera hacia el exterior. – Hoy estás diferente, te llevas a todos de calle, Granger. Y déjame decirte, antes de que me interrumpas, que no estás nada mal – me volvió a susurrar en mí oído, haciendo que mi cuerpo respondiera solo.

- Me tengo que ir, Mal.. – le dije llegando al vestíbulo pero él, sin mirar si estábamos solos, pegó sus labios junto los míos, en un contacto fugaz, y dirigió sus pasos hacia las mazmorras, dejándome sola y con una sonrisa tonta.

* * *

¿Qué pasará con Hermione y Draco? Las vacaciones se acercan, y muchas cosas deparan a esta escuela.

ComentaaaD

_La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por tanto debe ser trarada con gran cuidado._


	13. Primera víctima

¡Hola!

Por fin vuelvo a estar aquí, después de muchísimo tiempo. Dejarme decir que esto tiene una causa hjustificada: he tenido muchos exámenes parciales y ahora estouy en plenos finales, así que siento mucho haver tardado tanto, pero es que he tenido que hacer un huevo en mi apretadísima agenda para escribir. No os prometo nada, nose cuando colgaré el siguiente porque lo tengo a mitad y nose cuando lo acabaré, así que por favor, no me presioneis. Me quedan 3 exámenes y no puedo más.

Respuestas a reviews (por cierto, gracias por esos 50).

**Holly90**: No lo des por abandonado, pero bueno... Si Hermione tiene mucha suerte jejej

**Marta Malfoy Cullen**: Pues espero que mires el correo hoy, que ya viene uno nuevo. Gracias por tu comentario y tu alerta.

**Negumi Uchiha: **¡Hola! Me alegra tener otro/a seguidor/a por aquí. Se que necesita más limme, pero es que no quiero centrar la historia en ellos dos solos. Tranqui, que las ideas ya vendrán a la mente y si he puesto el ranking M es por algo. No me ahorques, por favor.

**Lena Hale Black**: ¡Hola! Me parece que nunca te había visto por aquí. Gracias por tu comentario, y si, yo si me encontrara a Draco en el baño tampoco respondería. Theodore es amigo de Hermione, eso ya se verá próximamente.

**amtorop**: ¡Hola! Me alegra que esta historia llegue hasta sitios tan lejanos y del otro lado del charco. Pues si, este Draco es como un poco bipolar, pero esa personalidad ya se irá definiendo poco a poco. Sobre lo de hacer un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Draco, lo veo complicado, pero ya lo tendré en cuenta.

**Alumna**: De res! Bueno, si que està pujant, però a poc a poc. Seto que no t'hagi agradat, però habia de ficar el Quiditch per algun costadet. Petons.

A continuación teneis el capítulo que tanto me ha costado escribir, sudor y casi lágrimas jajaj Os recomiendo que en un trozo del capi pongais la canción _When I look at you_, de Miley Cyrus. ¡Ahora si, disfrutad mucho y ya nos vemos!

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- ... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas, conjuros mágicos o canciones en versión original.

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Primera víctima.**

Las semanas fueron pasando y antes que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en exámenes parciales antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Los alumnos de séptimo se tiraban horas y horas en sus salas comunes, además que la biblioteca se encontraba más llena de lo normal, algo inusual en todo el año. Las reuniones de prefectos se habían duplicado hasta tal extremo que dejé de ir por falta de tiempo, cosa que no dejó de recriminarme mi jefa de la casa en todo momento. Mi cabeza se hallaba al borde del colapso y solo me salvaban las comidas y cenas que compartía con mis amigos, que parecían que estaban totalmente decididos a encontrar a esos espías de la escuela. Se turnaban para vigilar los pasillos antes que se diera el toque de queda y encima Ron, al ser prefecto, había hecho rondas extras, pero parecía que nada bastaba. A lo mejor si que eran como culebras escurridizas, que se escondían al paso de las depredadores feroces como los leones.

Pero todas estas historias solo se venían superadas por la gran preparación del castillo para la gran festividad navideña. Como bien nos encomendó la directora, toda la tropa hizo sus tareas. Nosotros, los Premios Anuales, nos encargábamos del Baile de Navidad, el cual iba a ser lo más según decían todos los estudiantes, pero yo no lo tenía nada claro, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos a 19 de diciembre y aun no habíamos elaborado ni el menú. Lo único que habíamos hecho, y digo "habíamos" porque por primera vez parecía que hacíamos alguna cosa a gusto, era enviar las invitaciones con el horario de la cena a las más distinguidas celebridades y mandatarios del momento. Teníamos ventaja en ese terreno, ya que el apellido Malfoy estaba relacionado con todos los altos cargos y por ese medio habíamos conseguido los contactos necesarios para llevar a cabo esa parte. Pero lo que eran menús y, sobretodo, la música, no había forma de ponernos de acuerdo. Yo, la verdad, los menús que él ofrecía no me parecían nada mal pero eran demasiado sofisticados, y no me extrañaría que a más de uno no le entrara nada de lo que ponían en ellos. Y él estaba en contra de traer las Brujas de Mabeth de nuevo al castillo, con la justificación que no "era música".

Total, que delante del panorama que tenía no me quedaba otro remedio que ceder o que cediera él, ya que veía muy difícil que llegáramos a un acuerdo por una vía normal. Y digo normal porque aunque había ocurrido aquél suceso después del partido de Quiditch, lo único que había evitado era que sus habladurías con otras chicas desaparecieran misteriosamente, sin cotilleos por el castillo que me habían puesto enferma a principios de mes. Pero de ahí a quedarse en una fase estancada que ni más ni menos… En clases nos sentábamos juntos, ya que no teníamos otra opción con eso de que éramos delegados y todos los trabajos en parejas los teníamos que hacer juntos. Además, no lo niego, tiene un cerebro brillante y resulta un gran apoyo en los momentos de sueño, como en Runas Antiguas, que nunca se me había atragantado hasta este curso. Pero mi estrategia de hacer que el rubio oxigenado cayera a mis pies era tan arriesgada que parecía que cada día se iba haciendo más difícil conseguir mi propósito. Es más, cada vez se me hacía más cuesta arriba y parecía que había algo o alguien que me decía "para, no sigas con esto porque te harás daño", pero siguiendo los consejos de mi amiga Ginny fui poniéndome todo lo que tenía en el armario, iba a la biblioteca a las horas que solo y solo sabía que estaría él, ponía más interés con los demás compañeros, etc. Como digo, esto es un desastre.

Al fin parece que todo se iba pasando, ya que salía de la biblioteca en dirección al anexo del Gran Comedor, donde se daban las clases de baile que ya eran obligatorias para todos los de séptimo que iban a asistir al banquete. Me pesaba la mochila quien sabe cuánto, llevaba hasta montañas de apuntes entre mis brazos y como no, iba más sola que la una. De este modo llegué a mi destino final de esa fatídica tarde, a las cinco de la tarde delante de esas puertas de alforja, abriéndolas a mi paso y encontrando una gran multitud que ya había acampado en el aula, con los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra delante de todo intentando llamar a los alumnos por orden de lista pero sin escuchar nada debido al estruendo que hacían todos ellos. Dejé la mochila en la delantera y me acerqué al lugar del profesorado, me puse la varita en la garganta y pensé *_Sonorus_*.

- ¡Silencio! – pronuncié con mi voz ronca, nuevamente, al máximo volumen que mis cuerdas vocales lo permitieron. Al instante, los estudiantes se giraron hacia mi dirección y guardaron silencio.

- Gracias, señorita Granger. Ahora pasaremos lista y os pondréis en parejas, ya que hoy, al ser el último día de clases os avaluaremos – más protestas por parte de los estudiantes – no os asustéis, si lo lleváis haciendo correctamente desde hace dos semanas, no tendréis ningún problema. Queremos que nuestros alumnos se encuentren capacitados para representas a nuestra escuela tal y como se merece esta institución.

- ¿Y para qué sirve un maldito baile? – preguntó alguien de ahí atrás.

- Cabeza hueca, se ha de dar buena impresión al Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Y qué más nos da el Ministerio, si quiero ser sanadora? – dijo una con túnica escarlata.

- ¡No se chica, déjanos ya en paz con tu futuro! – gritó otro con túnica esmeralda. Los Slytherin y Gryffindor se estaban empezando a alterar y yo no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo, ya los había callado anteriormente.

- ¡Silencio o todos quedareis suspendidos! – los gritos fueron acallados al minuto. – Ahora todos con su pareja, que empezaremos a ensayar.

De este modo, los alumnos se fueron moviendo por todo el espacio que tenían a su alrededor, buscando a su compañero de baile o "males" para algunos. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo, como diría mi mejor amiga "En búsqueda de la cabellera platina", pero mis ojos no encontraban tal persona, hasta que sentí una mano fría que me arrastraba hacia atrás y me ponía de espaldas a alguien. Justo cuando me iba a girar para confirmar mis sospechas, la música empezó a sonar y nos empezamos a mover poco a poco.

He de confesar que la música me transforma, me convierte en otra persona que en la vida cuotidiana no se ve, y creo que eso ya quedaba muy claro en mis dotes de baile y sobretodo, en la expresión que daba al resto de la multitud. El ritmo empezó lento, suave, y mi compañero en la pista lo seguía, arrastrándome con él hacia el centro de la pista. De golpe, me giró, me cogió la mano, me arrimó a él con su brazo en la cintura y juntos empezamos a girar alrededor de la sala, como si flotáramos en una nube y no pudiéramos caer. Intenté escuchar la canción que sonaba, y como íbamos tan lentos y girando a cada paso constaté que sería un vals, aunque no asociaba el ritmo con el baile. Agudicé mi oído al pasar por el altavoz gigante y empecé a descifrar la letra, que curiosamente ya había escuchado anteriormente en algún pub de Londres el verano anterior. Alcé la mirada a esos ojos gélidos que desprendían algún brillo y empecé a cantar, poco a poco en voz baja, para que solo lo escuchara yo.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

(Todo el mundo necesita una inspiración)

_Everybody needs a song_

(Todo el mundo necesita una canción)

_Beautiful melody when the night's so long_

(Una hermosa melodía cuando la noche es larga)

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

(Porque no hay garantía de que esta vida es fácil)

_When my world is falling apart,_

(Cuando mi mundo se cae en pedazos)

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

(Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad)

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

(Es cuando yo, yo te miro)

_When the waves are flooding the shore and_

(Cuando las olas están inundando la costa y)

_I can't find my way home anymore_

(Yo no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa)

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

(Entonces es cuando yo, yo te miro)

_When I look at you I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

(Cuando yo te miro, yo veo el perdón, yo veo la verdad)

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

(Tú me amas por quién soy como las estrellas abrazan a la luna)

_Right there where they belong_

(Justo ahí donde ellas pertenecen)

_And I know I'm not alone_

(Y yo sé que no estoy sola)

_When my world is falling apart,_

(Cuando mi mundo se cae en pedazos)

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

(Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad)

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

(Es cuando yo, yo te miro)

_When the waves are flooding the shore and_

(Cuando las olas están inundando la costa y)

_I can't find my way home anymore_

(Yo no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa)

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

(Entonces es cuando yo, yo te miro)

_You appear just like a dream to me_

Tú apareces como un sueño para mí)

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

(Como los colores de un calidoscopio que me cubren)

_All I need every breath that I breathe_

(Todo lo que necesito, cada aliento que respire)

_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

(No sabes qué eres hermoso)

_When the waves are flooding the shore and_

(Cuando las olas están inundando la costa y)

_I can't find my way home anymore_

(Yo no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa)

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

(Entonces es cuando yo, yo te miro)

_You appear just like a dream to me_

(Tú apareces como un sueño para mí)

A continuación siguieron sonando piezas y yo seguía girando como si mis pies no tocaran en el suelo y mi compañero hacia lo mismo, pero estaba tan y tan cansada que dejé que él llevara el ritmo del baile. De vez en cuando me alejaba o me acercaba a él, según los pasos de la melodía y el ritmo.

Justo cuando estaba sonando un nuevo vals un gritó desgarró el profundo silencio de tacones chocando contra el suelo. Las parejas se detuvieron al momento, al igual que la pieza de música, y los profesores salieron hacia el pasillo seguidos por el torrente de estudiantes. Yo no fui menos e hice lo mismo, forzando a que me dejaran paso y cuando llegué no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Mis pupilas se empezaron a dilatar aunque no había deficiencia de luz que hiciera posible ese hecho. Mi respiración aumentó de modo asombrante, hasta el punto que empezaría a hiperventilar si no llega a ser porque un ojiverde se encontraba justo detrás de mí susurrándome palabras inatendibles.

En el suelo se encontraba una mata de cabellera rubia, la dueña de la cual tenía los ojos azules, cerrados en aquél instante. Luna Lovegood yacía estirada en el suelo, inconsciente y con un charco de sangre que le salía del abdomen. A su lado estaba Ginny, intentando mediante ropa taparle todo ese líquido rojo que amenazaba con salir más y más. Un profesor apartó a Ginny y junto la señora Pomfrey llevó a la Ravenclaw a la enfermería. Ella los siguió, al igual que otro chico, Neville. Yo no podía estarme quieta, quería seguirlos pero dos manos me cogieron ambos brazos y me hicieron quedarme quieta donde me encontraba. La directora McGonagall se encontraba delante de mí y pedía tranquilidad a toda la tunda que había a nuestro alrededor.

- Que todos los estudiantes vuelvan a sus salas excepto los prefectos y Premios Anuales. Estos últimos, síganme hasta la sala de profesores.

Los diez la seguimos y entramos en la Sala, donde había una fuerte discusión entre los cuatro jefes de las casas. Al entrar, todos bajaron las voces y solo pude percibir susurros. Nos sentamos alrededor de una gran mesa y la directora me miró fijamente, al igual que el ojigris de mi lado derecho.

- Como han podido observar, una estudiante ha sido atacada esta tarde en uno de los pasillos que daban al vestíbulo. Este hecho empieza a cuestionarme si toda la vigilancia que dispone el colegio es suficiente y si realmente, como intentan hacerme saber alguno de mis alumnos, hay un enemigos o varios dentro de la escuela. Así que por consiguiente, quedan terminantemente prohibido salir a partir de las nueve de la noche, y si tiene rondas vayan con mucho cuidado, ya que nunca se sabe. A veces las paredes oyen.

Vamos, que salí de allí echa un mar de confusiones. Mis temores eran ciertos, aún quedaban hijos de mortífagos o una banda oscura que atentaba con acabar con la felicidad de todos, incluida la mía, a vísperas de fiestas.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya hay más acción de un tema que parecía totalmente apartado.

¡Espero reviews! :)

_La próxima vez que haya un baile ten el valor de pedírmelo antes de que lo haga otro._


	14. Excursión movidita

¡Buenas a todos!

Miles de disculpas por no haver colgado antes algo, un aviso o algo, pero es que justo acabé los exámenes y me puse a trabajar todo el julio, así que poco tiempo me queda para escribir y de inspiración propia. De verdad, miles de disculpas a todos vosotros, aunque espero que no os defraude.

Ahora respuestas a reviews, siempre miles de gracias:

**Lena Hale Black**: El baile parece que le ha gustado a mucha gente, es algo que quería remarcar. Sobre Luna poco sabremos, aunque ya se verá.

**Holly90**: Para el baile de Navidad tendrás que esperar un poco más a que termine el siguiente capi, que solo tiene 4 linias. A ver como lo hago, y si, la cosa va a ir a mayores, ya no son unas simples pintadas ni una fuga.

**amtorop**: Primero de todo, me alegro mucho que el fic se lea a miles de distancia de donde se escribe. Gracias. Otro punto es esa familiaridad, cuyo motivo saldrá en próximos capítulos. Y si, a mi tambien me encanta esa canción de Miley.

**Negumi Uchiha**: Las canciones son parte del fic, algunas concuerdan con el momento o la ocasión, aunque ya se verá todo esto. No te puedo adelantar pistas de lo que se cuece, pero si que será gordo.

La verdad, espero no decepcionaros con el capi, y si, dejaros con ganas para el siguiente. Recordad que cuando acabeis de leer, solo hay que darle al botón de Review para dejar un comentario, que siempre se agradece. Ya son 54 y espero que siga subiendo.

No os menciono para cuando tendré el siguiente listo, pero espero que sea antes de Setiembre, aunque no aseguro nada.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- ... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas, conjuros mágicos o canciones en versión original.

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Excursión movida.**

Faltaban dos días para Nochebuena y el ambiente en el castillo era de bajón total. Los estudiantes estaban bastante asustados por el suceso ocurrido y las conversaciones en los pasillos no eran de otro tema, exceptuando claro, el santísimo baile que se avecinaba cada vez con más fuerza. No faltaban las típicas niñitas de papá presumiendo sobre que vestidos se iban a poner o con quién iban a ir. Dentro de estas incluyo a mis antiguas compañeras de habitación, Lavender y Parvati, que parecían que no habían madurado nada en ocho años.

Estábamos a martes y los de sexto y séptimo se nos había permitido una salida extraoficial a Hogsmade para ultimar las compras de Navidad. A mí me iba muy bien, ya que aún no había comprado ningún regalo para mis amigos y no tenía túnica de gala para la cena, así que después de desayunar me puse en la cola de alumnos que esperaban el chequeo por parte de Filch para ir al pueblo. Al minuto se unieron Harry, Ron y Ginny y juntos enfilamos el camino hacia Hogsmade. Los chicos hablaban de Quidditch, del último partido que había jugando contra Hufflepuff y que habían ganado sobradamente gracias a una soberbia actuación del ojiverde, mientras que nosotras caminábamos calladas detrás de ellos, aunque la pelirroja hacía gestos evidentes de querer hablar sobre algo.

- Ginny, expulsa ya, que me estás poniendo de los nervios.

- Verás Hermione – dijo mirando hacia el suelo y juntando los dedos con nerviosismo – te quería preguntar cómo van… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Malfoy? – dijo elevando el tono de voz dos octavas.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Harry girándose de pleno y encarándonos a ambas.

- Nada Harry, estábamos hablando sobre su capitanía y – y el buscador volvió a entablar conversación con el guardián.

¿Quieres ser un poco más discreta, Ginevra Molly Weasley? – le murmuré.

Ai, lo siento. Pero no esquives mi pregunta.

- La verdad, Ginny, es que esto no va a ningún lado. Él me ignora y solo me lanza miradas, no nos cruzamos palabras dejando de lado los "buenos días" y ya está. En clases no hablamos y sinceramente, creo que tendría que dejarlo pasar.

- No Hermione, no te puedes rendir – quién me iba a decir que escucharía estas palabras de una traidora a la sangre y enemiga de los Malfoys – se que él siente algo por ti, y esto lo vamos a sacar a la luz. Y lo primero que vas a hacer es ir a comprarte un vestido.

Cómo si todo se pudiera arreglar con una buena vestimenta, pensaba mi gran amiga. Llegamos al pueblo y nos dispersamos, yendo ambas a una tienda de túnicas carísima que conocía la cazadora. Al entrar la dependienta nos asesoró, primero a mi amiga, que encontró un vestido negro largo precioso y unos zapatos a juego. Pero conmigo fue algo más difícil, no todo me combinaba ya que mi color de pelo y mis ojos no quedaban bien con todos los colores y modelos que se hallaban allí. Estuvimos más de una hora allí metidas, aburrida en el probador después de haberme probado unos cincuenta trajes pero no había manera. De golpe y porrazo Ginny soltó un chillido.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Y si volvió, pero acompañada, ya que oía pasos al otro lado de la cortina. De repente una voz grave habló con la dependienta.

- Deme ese vestido, haga el favor.

- Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero este vestido está reservado.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un ruido muy fuerte y unos pasos lentos hacia mi cambiador. Me giré instantáneamente y me miré al espejo. Estaba con el vestido anterior aún puesto y no me atrevía a quitármelo. Lo siguiente que sentí fue el sonido al correr la cortina que me ocultaba y una mirada fija en mi nuca. Cerré los ojos instantáneamente y respiré hondo, intentando aparentar calma.

- Granger, sabes que estoy aquí así que abre los ojos – me susurró una voz ronca y seductora.

Yo no respondí, no sé que me pasaba pero me quedaba muda cada vez que oía ese tono de voz tan suave. Él me empezó a desabrochar la cremallera del vestido anterior y el vestido cayó hasta el suelo. Con un salto me liberé de él y abrí los ojos. No me podía creer lo que veía en ese espejo. Esa mirada grisácea que se clavaba en mis ojos tan profundamente que creía que iba a llegar hasta el fondo de ellos. Con un simple movimiento levanté los brazos y dejé que la siguiente prenda cayera sobre mí, cerrando de nuevo mi visión y dejando que con sus suaves manos me volviera a subir la cremallera.

- Abre los ojos, querida, y verás la maravilla – y lo hice, siguiendo sus susurros como órdenes para mí.

Al fijar mi vista hacia el frente no podía creer lo que veía. Un vestido rojo de palabra de honor con vuelo desde la cintura de tiras en la espalda se ceñía sobre mí, adaptándose a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi cara parecía una sorpresa, ya que después de todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Mi compañero que se hallaba justo detrás sonrió con esa sonrisa de astucia que él tenía y llamó a mi amiga, que enseguida asomó la cabeza y me empezó a elogiar por tal decisión, cosa que tuvo que corregirle el rubio. Ginny volvió hacia el mostrador mientras el platino me buscaba unos zapatos y con mucho cuidado me los ponía en los pies. No cabía en asombro ante tal belleza que se hallaba en el reflejo del espejo. ¿De verdad esa era yo?

- Si, esa eres tú, la comelibros Hermione Granger – me volvió a susurrar a mi oído derecho el platino, dejándome tiesa y con el vestido casi ahogándome – Respira, Granger.

Poco a poco, y con su ayuda nuevamente me saqué le vestido y los tacones de infarto y me volvía vestir, ya sin él en el cambiador. El muy listo me había visto en ropa interior y no había hecho ninguna objeción, es más, me había parecido detectar una mirada un tanto extraña cuando me cambiaba. Salí y me fui hacia el mostrador pero la dependienta me dio el vestido.

- ¿Y la cuenta?

- Dele las gracias al señor Malfoy porque ha pagado su túnica enterita, junto con los zapatos.

- ¿Qué ha hecho qué?

- Descuide, ya nos vamos – dijo Ginny, cogiéndome de la muñeca y arrastrándome hacia el exterior de la tienda.

- ¡Ese cretino me ha pagado el vestido, Ginevra!

- Si, Hermione, pero también le has de estar agradecida porque él ha encontrado el modelo perfecto.

- Maldita la buena ida tuya de traerlo a la tienda, ahora seguro me pedirá algo a cambio.

- Aprovéchate Hermione, además, ¿eso no era lo que querías? – me sonrió.

Ahí me quedé sin palabras con que contestarle a la de ojos castaños. Sí, en el fondo deseaba encontrar una túnica de gala decente para impresionar al buscador de las serpientes, pero lo que tenía claro que no quería era deberle favores a la gente, y menos a él. Seguro que se aprovecharía de mí en cualquier momento.

Con estos pensamientos acabamos en las Tres Escobas tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla con los dos desaparecidos que iban cargados de bolsas hasta arriba. Después de esto me fui sola a comprar los regalos de Navidad tan esperados por todos. Primero fui a Zonko, donde compré un chivatoscopio de última generación para Harry, ya que me supo fatal que el que le había regalado para su cumpleaños hubiera quedado destruido. A Ron le compré un juego de colonia y masaje, creo que no le iría nada mal y hasta Lavander me lo agradecería. Lo difícil realmente era encontrar un regalo para Ginny, ahí era cuando necesitaba a Luna, y lamentablemente no la tenía a mi lado. Fui deambulando por toda la calle principal en busca de algo para ella, pero no tenía nada de inspiración y no se me ocurría ninguna idea. Espera, ahora se me estaba ocurriendo una muy buena. Aceleré mis pasos hacia un escaparate en concreto y encontré lo que buscaba: un minipensadero portátil. Entré al lugar y lo compré, segura de lo que podía hacer con él.

Finalmente acabé en una de las calles secundarias yendo tan cargada como mis amigos de bolsas, regalos para ellos, para amigos de la Orden, y me parece que me dejaba a alguien. Draco, me dijo mi mente. ¿De verdad le tenía que comprar un regalo a él? Vale que se estuviera portando pasablemente conmigo, ¿pero era tanto como regalarle algo por Navidad? No, va no le regales nada, total no te lo agradecerá, me decía mi mente. Pero claro, en parte si quería seguir con mi plan de conquista, ¿qué mejor que hacerle un obsequio para estas fechas tan señaladas? Definitivamente estaba loca, Hermione Granger estaba totalmente loca por seguir con esto. Dejémoslo y volvamos al colegio.

Y si, volví a Hogwarts sola, sin esperar a mis amigos y sin regalo para el platino. Llegué a la sala común, dije el santo y seña y entré sin mirar si estaba ocupada o no. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y dejé caer todas las bolsas encima de la cama, mientras me iba al baño y desechaba mi maquillaje y peinado que llevaba. En mi dormitorio nuevamente, me dispuse a acabar lo que había empezado, cogiendo mi varita y murmurando unas palabras indescifrables hice que unos hilos finos azules salieran de mi cabeza y se depositaran en diversos tubos, que rotulé y cerré. Los puse en una caja junto al pensadero y lo envolví con papel que tenía en mi armario. Ya cansada me fui hacia la sala común, me senté en el piano y volví a tocar, pero no sabía realmente que tocar, así que empecé a componer algo sin sentido.

_I can almost see it that dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it._

_Every step I'm taking, _

_Every move I make feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shaking._

Y ¿cómo la continuo? Mi mente se había quedado en blanco de nuevo, como si me hubieran hecho un hechizo desmemorizante. Mi inspiración se había ido al carajo junto con mis ganas de tocar ese instrumento, así que me levanté del banquillo y me dispuse a salir de la sala, camino al Gran Comedor. Justo cuando toqué la puerta, esta se abrió revelando un rubio cargado de bolsas y que solo me dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras entraba a toda flecha. Confusa salí de allí, a paso ligero y sin parar hacia el lugar donde seguro me iban a pedir explicaciones mis amigos.

Durante la cena volvió a salir el tema del baile y como lo habíamos organizado Malfoy y yo. No hubo modo ese día de sacar al rubio de conversación, siempre caía en alguna, y encima sentía esa mirada fría clavándose en mi espalda. No me atrevía a girarme aunque Parvati no paraba de mirar hacia el sector de las serpientes y me lanzaba miradas elocuentes durante toda la comida, dejando así que no probara ni el segundo plato ni lo que seguía. Harry me forzó a tomarme un poco de jugo pero mi estómago se había vuelto a cerrar, así que antes que todos los estudiantes se fueran, me levanté y me fui yo por mi propio pie hacia la biblioteca. Allí me puse a estudiar para el último examen que teníamos antes de las festividades, Transformaciones. Así me pase hasta las diez, cuando la bibliotecaria me echó sin miramientos de allí. Cogí los cuatro libros y me los llevé hacia mi habitación, a ver si podía acabar de repasar. Todo el día fuera me había pasado factura, definitivamente.

Sin que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos a 24 de diciembre y aún no había decidido que hacer, si pasar las fiestas en el castillo o irme a algún lugar recóndito de este mundo. Así de pensativa salí al patio, donde de repente una bola de nieve de derribó e hizo que mi cuerpo quedara estirado en el suelo, también blanco.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención tirarte una tan fuerte, Hermione – murmuró entre risas mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Ah no? ¡Ahora verás, Harry James Potter! – mi vena infantil salió a flote, cogiendo un montón de nieve y lanzándosela en plena cara – Ai pobre.

Valdría más no haber dicho nada, porque en dos segundos estaba inmersa en una batalla de bolas de nieve contra todo séptimo de la escuela, exceptuando las serpientes. Ai no, si estaba Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni con unas chicas también participando. Los peores eran Ron y Ginny, quienes parecían haber empezado una venganza personal contra los Ravenclaws que habían clausurado a Harry en un montón de nieve. Intenté ayudarlos haciendo uso de mi varita mágica para encantar unos copos pero al irla a coger, vi como una gran masa de agua helada se dirigía hacia mi sin tiempo para esquivarla.

- ¡Cúbranse quien pueda! – llegué a pronunciar antes que quedara sepultada por todo ese montón de nieve. Saqué mi cabeza y vi al instante quién había sido el causante.

Una cabellera rubia que se agitaba con el viento se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia mientras intentaba esquivar todos los copos que amenazaban por darle en su preciosa cara. Claro que tener como aliado a Theodore era de muy buena ayuda. Me enfurecí y les lancé más nieve a los dos, dando en el blanco. Ellos no tardaron en ir a por mí y así continuamos durante toda la mañana hasta que por fin la razón nos pudo y mandamos a todos los estudiantes al Gran Comedor. Detrás de todos íbamos los dos delegados, serios y con varitas en ristre pero yo interiormente me llevaba una sonrisa muy ancha. Hacía tiempo que no me lo había pasado tan bien con los compañeros y amigos de la escuela, y encima había bromeado con Slytherins.

Desechando estos pensamientos y recién comida me fui hacia mi dormitorio para arreglarme, ya que a las siete tenía que estar lista para vérmelas con mi compañero y archienemigo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

¿Intriga? ¿Ganas de leer más? Solo dejad un review.

_Debes saber que quién nos quiere no nos abandona jamás._


	15. El Baile de Navidad

¡Buenos días desde España!

Aquí vuelve una servidora ofreciéndoles el capítulo que todos esperan, el Baile xD Pero antes de hablar y decir más, responder a los reviews. Mil gracias a todas las alertas nuevas, que cada vez soys más. Y también agradecimientos a aquellos que dejan su mensaje capítulo tras capítulo. Me refiero a **amtorop**, **Negumi Uchiha**, **Holly 90**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Janvier GoldAngel Khan**.

-** amtorop**: Quién quisiera ser Hermione, si :) A mi sinceramente me daría un shock que entrara Draco en el vestidor en aquél momento, pero bueno. Y eso de algo a cambio, no desvelo nada de nada. Theodore saldrá en este capi también.

-** Negumi Uchiha**: ¿Cortas? Yo siempre intento escribir lo máximo que puedo, pero a veces mi cabeza no da para más. ¿En las mejores partes? Es para que los lectores se queden con la intriga. Perversión... no desvelo nada de nada, que sino haría un spoiler.

- **Holly 90**: Extraña extraña... Me parece que tu intuición va por buen camino... xD

- **Lena Hale Black**: A Draco le sobra el dinero, y le pagó el traje, si si... Ya veremos a donde va a parar todo esto.

- **Janvier GoldAngel Khan**: ya publicoooo! Campeones pero empatamos contra México... enfin a ver que te parece esto. Y si, he publicado otro de Slam Dunk :)

Ahora si, el Baile. Espero que alguién no me empiece a atar con una cuerda después de como acaba el capítulo. Nada más por decir, solo que os adentreis ya en la lectura... xD Ah, no volveré a subir un capi hasta finales de setiembre, así que la espera se va a hacer largaaaa!

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- ... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas, conjuros mágicos o canciones en versión original.

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. El Baile de Navidad.**

No me atreví a mirarme al espejo después de haberme preparado, ya que no quería asustarme ante la cantidad de hechizos y pociones que había aplicado a mi persona. Abrí la puerta del dormitorio y salí, bajando los cuatro escalones y empujando la puerta de salida al pasillo. Paseé por el cuarto piso y llegué a las escaleras principales, que ya estaban concurridas de gente. Intenté hacerme paso pero me fue imposible, así que en el segundo piso me paré, me eché a un lado y me puse la máscara, ya que el baile lo requería. Seguí la procesión de gente hasta el vestíbulo y esperé pacientemente, pero dando golpes con los tacones contra el suelo, a que la directora hiciera aparición y se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Cada minuto de espera era eterno, el espacio tan enorme se estaba reduciendo paulatinamente y yo con mi vestido de vuelo no ayudaba en nada a que el aire corriera. Intenté quedarme contra la pared, pero la muchedumbre me arrastraba hacia las puertas de roble. Cerré los ojos y puse ambas manos delante de mi cara, teniendo la suerte que una mano me cogiera uno de los brazos y me empujara hacia su propietario, alejándome hacia un lado. Abrí los ojos curándome con unos azules como el cielo que me miraban muy fijamente.

- Al menos me darás las gracias, ¿no? - me preguntó con las cejas alzadas Theodore Nott.

- Te las iba a dar, amigo – le contesté, mirando a ambos lados para ver que nadie que conocía había visto ese hecho.

- Bufa, si que ha escogido buena prenda Draco.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? – que indignada me encontraba en este momento, con una faceta de incrédula increíble.

- No, mira, es que soy el Dios que todo lo ve – me suelta tan fresco – Pues claro que sí, que por algo soy su mejor amigo – y rueda los ojos.

- Dejémonos de tonterías. ¿A quién esperas, Theo?

- A nadie, Hermione – y desvió la mirada ante mis ojos en dirección a los portones de la entrada.

- Venga, no me vengas con esas, que se te nota a leguas que no estás aquí por pura curiosidad. Dímelo, Theo, por favor – y le puse unos ojos derretidos.

- Está bien, a ti no se te puede esconder nada. Estoy esperando a Susan.

- Espera, ¡no me lo puedo creer! Un Slytherin como tú de pies a cabeza esperando a ¿Susan Bones? – estaba atónita, no lo niego.

- ¿Y qué pasa? Te recuerdo que tú eras la primera en quitar los prejuicios en todo, ¿no?

- Entonces no te importa lo que digan tus compañeros de casa sobre una relación con una Hufflepuff.

- Es que no hay ninguna relación, querida ojimiel. Es la primera vez que quedo con ella.

- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Te veía más lanzado, Theodore.

- Fue ella la que me lo pidió, para tu información – dijo con tono de retintín, medio avergonzado al tener que admitir la cruda realidad.

- Vale – sí, metí la pata hasta el fondo y me pasé de frenada al presionarle tanto.

- ¿Contenta? – me suelta de golpe, con voz dura.

- La verdad es que no – le contestó compungida.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero me tengo que ir. Susan me espera – y señaló a una chica solitaria con un vestido corto blanco y un antifaz de gato siamés.

- Está bien, vete y pásatelo genial – y le guiñé el ojo.

Y sí, se fue con su pareja hacia adentro, ya que había abierto los portones, al fin. Seguí al gentío hacia dentro del recinto y me fui a situar en la mesa principal, donde ya estaban ocupados diversos sitios por funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia y profesores de la entidad, al igual que la directora, que me esperaba con una sonrisa de ojo a ojo. Hice sendas inclinaciones a las autoridades y saludé cortésmente a los maestros, al igual que a McGonagall. Me dispuse en uno de los asientos de ella a esperar a mi compañero de baile, y mientras pude observar como estratégicamente habían colocado las mesas del comedor enfrente de la principal, para que toda la atención se centrara en nuestro entorno. Las mesas de las casas habían desaparecido y en su lugar se hallaban mesas de seis personas redondas una al lado de la otra con sendos menús en ellas, exquisitos por cierto. Cogí el mío y le eché una mirada, observando los platos que el platino había montado en ese pergamino quemado por los bordes y con ramilletes de abeto en él.

-Bienvenidos queridos alumnos – comenzó el discurso la antigua jefa de Gryffindor – dentro de poco tendrá lugar el tradicional baile de Navidad, pero antes de todo dejadme presentarles a los miembros ministeriales que nos honran a todos con su presencia – y uno por uno fueron apareciendo al lado de la directora – Y dejando de lado las presentaciones, deciros estas palabras: ¡a comer!

Yo no hice como todos los comensales, que empezaron a pedir los platos en voz alta, esperé pacientemente a que los miembros de la mesa donde yo me encontraba se sentaran y cogí la copa de vino de elfo, dando un sorbo y sintiendo como el caliente fluido recorrí mi tubo digestivo, dejando un sabor agradable en mi boca.

-¿Bebiendo ya, Granger? Esto verdaderamente empieza mal – me susurra una voz en mi oído derecho, sobresaltándome de tal modo que pegué un bote en la silla y mi corazón sufrió una taquicardia momentánea. – No es para ponerse así, Premio Anual – dijo de nuevo, tomando asiento a mi derecha y echando una mirada a la gente de alrededor.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, dejando de lado algún grito por parte de Neville y su pato al horno en su cabeza requemado. Los alumnos de séptimo se lo estaban pasando en grande con el gran repertorio de menús que había elaborado mi compañero, quién no podía dejar de hablar con todos los que se había presentado anteriormente. Parecía que pisaba el terreno con seguridad, al contrario de mi persona, que solo lo tanteaba al sentirse tan poco familiarizada. Además, me había hinchado tanto de comida que no me entraba el pudin final y mi estómago iba a explotar. Justo en el instante que iba a levantarme para pasear un poco y bajar esa tripa abultada, McGonagall volvió a hablar.

-Ahora oficialmente queda inaugurado el Baile de Navidad de Séptimo. Demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestros representantes, los dos Premios Anuales: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Lentamente me levante y apoye mis finísimos tacones de baile contra el suelo, mientras situaba mi mano encima del brazo de Malfoy, como un antiguo signo de las parejas de baile. Siguiendo el ritmo llegamos al centro de la pista y nos situamos uno enfrente del otro. Levanté la vista quedándome extasiada ante la máscara del delegado: una serpiente verde brillante como la que tenía en su anillo del dedo anular. Me pregunté cómo podría haber conseguido esa trivialidad pero al momento la deseché, era un Malfoy y como todos ellos seguro que había contactos y mucho dinero por medio. Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos, alcé los brazos colocándolos en posición correcta y esperé a que la música empezara, mientras el resto de público había formado un círculo enorme a nuestro alrededor.

La primera nota entonó y nos empezamos a mover sincronizadamente, suavemente como una pavana sobre el suelo marmolado del Gran Comedor, resonando nuestros pasos al unísono y clavándonos las miradas como fuego ardiente. Poco a poco se fueron añadiendo parejas lanzadas a ese vals lento, a la vez que seguíamos girando. Me fijé que los profesores nos observaban asombrados, todos menos el de Encantamientos, que no paraba de aplaudir con entusiasmo. Las caras de mis amigos no tenían precio, empezando por la del ojiazul, que nos asesinaba con la mirada, y acabando por la serpiente mencionada anteriormente, que me guiñó el ojo al pasar junto a Susan por nuestro lado.

No supe cuanto tiempo me encontré dando vueltas cuando se acercaron los labios del ojigris a mi escápula y se depositaron allí, saboreando mi piel y dejando que oliera su perfume, nuevamente de menta. Me quedé estática aunque mis pies se seguían moviendo junto los suyos, sin pisarse y dejando una distancia que no cumplían nuestros cuerpos. El tacto de sus labios fríos en mi piel hizo que saltaran todas mis alarmas, coloreando mis mejillas hasta ahora pálidas y echando mi cabeza contra su hombro, indefensa como me sentía. Respiré pausadamente, intentando que el aire que se iba introduciendo en mis pulmones no sonara, no quedara exagerada hacia tal gesto que realmente me había desconcertado, y mucho. Tal como vino se fue, volviendo a nuestras posiciones de bailarines habituales justo cuando la pieza acabó y nos separamos de golpe. Sentía un cansancio enorme y me di la vuelta hacia una de las mesas donde se encontraban sentados compañeros de mi casa. Allí fui a parar, dejándome caer sobre uno de los sillones suavemente, ocupándolo enteramente a causa del vuelo de mi túnica de gala.

Intenté entablar conversación con Seamus y Dean, realmente inútil ya que no dejaban de comerse con los ojos a dos chicas que bailaban por la pista a melodía de las Brujas de Mabeth. Desistí completamente e incorporándome nuevamente me dirigí hacia la barra, ahora vacía.

- Póngame una bebida fuerte, por favor – le pedí a uno de los estudiantes que se situaban detrás de ella.

- Dime cual quieres, Granger – me contestó una voz imponente, sonido que conocía bastante.

- Zabinni, ¿quieres girarte de una vez? – le espeté de buenas.

- Claro – me contestó aún más imponente, mostrándome su rostro cubierto por una máscara simple y unas rendijas que ocultaban unos ojos verdes oscuros, tan diferentes de los del niño que sobrevivió - ¿Te decidiste ya?

-A ver, serpiente, no tengo para toda la noche. ¡Dame whiskey de fuego, ya!

-Como quiera su señoría – y me lo sirvió delante de mis ojos – Parece que estar con Draco te ha transformado.

-¿Qué? – solté mientras escupía parte del líquido fuera de mi boca.

- Nada Granger, solo que eres muy ciega para no ver la verdad, y te lo dice un enemigo tuyo de la casa contraria.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – iba a entrar en un estado de ánimo irreversible si me seguía sacando de mis casillas.

- A ningún lado, pero recuerda esto. Draco nunca ha sido tan caliente como ahora, y tu presencia le está abriendo al mundo – Dicho esto se giró y fue a atender a más estudiantes que en menos de cinco minutos se habían amontonado allí.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa y vi como Harry llegaba hasta mí y me nombraba algo sobre seguir la fiesta en Ravenclaw. Dejé que finalizara su relato y con medio comedor a la cabeza nos fuimos hacia una de las torres del castillo. De verdad que yo debía estar trastocada completamente, quizás la bebida me había abierto más a la diversión, dado que yo nunca había sido así.

Al entrar en la sala común de las águilas vi como la gente ya daba tumbos gracias a un radiocasete mágico y algo de alcohol, suponía. Mis pies ya no podían dar ni un paso y acabé con un vaso nuevamente entre mis manos y tragando el líquido que contenía, abrasándome por completo y creando una sensación de alegría total. Y así seguí con otro y otro hasta que casi perdí la cuenta, aunque aún me sentía serena. Me levanté pero casi me trastabillo y me doy un golpe contra el suelo resbaladizo, ahora lleno de recipientes y líquido, como una pista de patinaje. Gracias a unos brazos me quedé a milímetros de lograrlo, unos brazos fuertes que me sostuvieron y me alzaron, sacándome de esa estancia.

Al salir noté como el calor se desvanecía paulativamente y mi visión se acentuaba. Desde luego que ya sabía quién era el dueño de esos brazos, el olor que emanaba le delataba. Mantuve los ojos abiertos, a pesar del cansancio que tenía, puesto que quería saber a dónde me llevarían esos pasos tan ágiles. Pronto lo supe, ya que vi el cuadro y escuché formular la contraseña, adentrándonos en nuestra sala común. Me dejó sentada en el sofá mientras él daba vueltas de un lado para otro. ¿Qué hacía? ¿No se podía estar quieto? Ya me estaba mareando demasiado de verlo así, aunque parecía meditar o pensar en algo concreto. Intenté poner los pies en el suelo pero nuevamente cedieron.

-Tierra trágame – llegué a gritar poniendo las manos sobre mi rostro, esperando el impacto que nuevamente no llegó.

- Granger, haz el favor de estarte quietecita o acabarás en la enfermería el día de Nochebuena también – esa voz muy, muy ronca volvió a pronunciarse en medio de ese silencio, abriendo la noche.

Yo no era capaz de decir nada, mi garganta no emitía ninguna queja, ningún sonido posible, sentía que me había atascado. Desvié mis ojos hacia arriba y quedaron fijos en los suyos, tan plateados que me dejaron sin aliento. Quedé totalmente hipnotizada en ellos, sin percatarme que el reloj de Hogwarts marcó las doce, la hora clave para quitarse los antifaces. En cuanto las campanas dejaron de sonar, sus manos se alzaron y se movieron solas, desanudando mi antifaz lentamente, sin prisa. Las gomas cayeron junto el cartón, a la vez que el suyo. Ahora le pude apreciar bien el rostro, recién afeitado, sus facciones endurecidas como siempre, sus ojos brillando como la plata líquida y sus labios rojos, que me tentaban a que los probara nuevamente. Definitivamente esos cuatro vasos de whiskey estaban pasando factura, seguro.

Me acerqué a él, intentando acortar la distancia que nos separaba, quedándose inmóvil ante mi movimiento. Me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar su rostro, posando mi mano sobre su mejilla.

-Granger – dejo ir mientras sin hacerle caso acorté aún más la distancia, dejando que nuestros alientos se cruzaran – Tú lo has querido – y sabiendo lo que iba a suceder posó sus labios frío sobre los míos, una vez más.

* * *

¿Cómo os habéis quedado? ¿Que creéis que pasará en lo que viene después de todo esto? A ver si acertais, solo teneis que pulsar al botón de "Review this chapter" :)

_La próxima vez que haya un baile ten el valor de pedírmelo antes de que lo haga otro. Y no como último recurso._


	16. Feliz Navidad

¡Hola!

Primero y antes de todo... ¡Acabé exámenes! Por fin se acabó el estudiar, por lo menos hasta el dia 20 que empiezo clases de nuevo. He de avisaros que este capítulo contiene Lemon, aunque es el primero que hago y no sé si me habrá quedado tal como quería. Espero comentarios, rechazos, consejos, de , y quedan advertidos los menores de 18 años de no leerlo.

Gracias a esos 66 reviews ya que lleva la historia, y en especial a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **amtorop, Caroone, Holly90, Janvier, LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy, saku-kamiya **y** silviota**. Ahora respondo a todos ellos, aunque creo que a partir de hoy empezaré a comentarlos a parte, exceptuando los no registrados.

**- Holly90**: Lo de Zabinni se demuestrará en pocos capítulos, te lo aseguro.

- **silviota**: Está deprimida, pero la presencia de Draco la ha aliviado bastante, no siempre estará con ese bajón permanente, aunque claro, todo puede canviar.

**- amtorop**: Lo que quiero decir es que es muy frio con la gente, y más con ella, que no demuestra sus sentimientos con nadie y ella lo está ayudando en ese aspecto.

**- saku-kamiya**: Es el echo de escrivir que hace estas cosas.

**- Caroone**: Pues espera y tus dudas se resolverá en un plis-plas.

**- Janvier**: Es esa manía suya de acabar por los suelos siempre xD Lo de la Champions empieza hoy jeje

**- LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy**: Ja ha arribat xD

No tengo ni la menor idea de cuando volveré a publicar, solo espero que sea antes que empiecen los exámenes. Este año empiezo 3o y promete ser un curso interesante. A ver que pasa. Esperaré vuestros comentarios con ansias.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- ... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas, conjuros mágicos o canciones en versión original.

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Feliz Navidad.**

Su boca se amoldó a la mía y una descarga me cubrió entera, una sensación que fluía desde los dedos de mis pies hasta el último mechón de pelo castaño. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron y siguieron saboreando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Confieso que encontré en su boca restos de bebida con alcohol, aunque no estoy muy segura, ya que mi experiencia en estos campos casi era nula. Sentí como una de su mano me cogía de la cintura, soportando mi postura ya que mis piernas me temblaban demasiado en aquél momento.

Mi mano voló sola para tocar su cabellera de nuevo, no me cansaba de hacerlo, tan lisa y rubia, hecho que yo nunca podría alcanzar por naturaleza. Su boca se separó de la mía y abrí los ojos, quedándome extasiada ante su mirada, feroz y ardiente de deseo. Sin esperar ni dos segundos fui yo la que volvió a unir otro beso, al cual le siguieron muchos más sin que me lo esperara.

Sin darme cuenta nuestros pies fueron andando hacia las escaleras de subida a las habitaciones. Antes de subirlas, el rubio me presionó contra la pared, haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran en las de él y notando como cierta zona del cuerpo masculino se amoldaba a mí, dios mío, qué presión ejercía contra mi figura. Con dificultad llegamos al rellano y su mano abrió una puerta, mientras me volvía a besar furiosamente.

Suavemente me dejó en la cama, posándose él encima de mí. Sentía mucho calor en aquél momento, y unos labios posándose en mi cuello no ayudaban en nada.

- No sigas, Malfoy – me costó decir.

- ¿Seguro? Porque tu cuerpo creo que no opina lo mismo – soltó él con la voz ronca.

Me parece que empezaría a rezar a todos los santos que conocía, ya que esto de santo no tenía nada. Él siguió repartiéndome besos por mis labios y mi cuello, creo que la mañana siguiente iba a tener marcas notables. Sus manos empezaron a quitarme el vestido, lentamente y suavemente lo dejaron caer al suelo, mientras sus labios iban acercándose poco a poco a mis senos.

- No Malfoy, no lo hagas, ¡ah! – se me escapó un gemido mientras él seguía torturándome.

Mordió primero un pezón mientras con la otra mano me tocaba el otro, y después viceversa. No aguantaba tanta presión y la temperatura en el ambiente estaba creciendo por momentos. Al instante su lengua me volvió a invadir por completo y casi pierdo el sentido de no ser porque una mano se estaba acercando a un terreno prohibido hasta ahora. De repente sus labios se volvieron a despegar de los míos y sus ojos me miraron fijamente, como si pudieran ver más allá de mi retina.

-De verdad que eres tan hermosa como decían – me susurró, dejándome su aliento contra mi oreja y levemente mordiéndomela, sacando otro sonoro gemido de mi interior.

No supe cómo pero mis zapatos y medias fueron cayendo nuevamente a quién sabe dónde pero de repente me encontré prácticamente desnuda en esa cama que curiosamente tenía las sabanas blancas, impolutas. Mi preocupación iba en aumento y todo el calor que sentía en esos momentos amenazaba por abandonarme de golpe. Mis manos empezaron a temblar levemente y otra vez esa mirada se fijó en mi rostro, mientras mis manos eran presas de otras muy frías pero suaves.

- Tranquila, Hermione. No haré nada que tú no quieras – me susurró nuevamente, intentándome serenar con su voz tomada por el alcohol. Espera, ¿me había llamado Hermione? Mis sentidos se agudizaron ante este cambio.

- ¿Hermione? – dejé caer suavemente mi voz sobre su aliento, ya tan cercano a mí que me empezaba a marear nuevamente.

- Dime algo porque si no, no creo ser capaz de contenerme por más tiempo – me volvió a susurrar, ya a las puertas de fundir nuestras bocas de nuevo.

Mi mente se nublaba por momentos y no supe pedir nada más que esto.

- Sigue, Draco – le respondí, a sabiendas de lo que esto conllevaría.

El beso consumido en ese momento fue todo menos suave. El deseo se olía en el ambiente y así se demostró, siendo mi boca devorada furiosamente, nuestras lenguas luchando como si de una guerra se tratara. De golpe y porrazo ahogué un gemido dentro de la boca del platino, ya que uno de sus dedos se había precipitado hacia mi humedad, sin ni siquiera darme yo cuenta. Mi cuerpo se movió y mis piernas doradas respondieron por si solas, abriéndose hacia el paraíso.

Mis manos empezaron a trabajar solas, quitando la camisa al rubio y tirándola hacia un lado. Mi visión se encontraba extasiada ante tal espectáculo. Pero mi vista se volvió a nublar en cuanto sentía una invasión nuevamente en mi intimidad por parte de esos dedos mágicos, arrancando gemidos como nunca lo había hecho. Mi calor interno iba subiendo como las nubes, me sentía ardiendo literalmente. Si hubieran prendido una mecha a mi lado, seguro que me hubiera quemado junto a ella.

- ¡Ah, Draco, no puedo más! – llegué a decir en esos momentos, mientras que el maldito no paraba, al contrario, incremento el ritmo.

Supe que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Justo en el instante de pensar estas palabras, sentí como si algo se fundiera dentro de mi ser y mi cuerpo se convulsionó paulatinamente, mientras un grito amenazaba por salir. Al punto de dejarme ir por completo hacia esta sensación, mis labios volvieron a ser atrapados y mi sonoro gemido quedó en silencio mientras miles de descargas se producían dentro de mí.

Los ojos que se hallaban frente de mí me miraban extasiados, con un brillo especial en ellos, como si el hielo se empezara a derretir lentamente. Mi cuerpo se empezó a relajar pero eso no detuvo a mi acompañante, que se quitó los pantalones de golpe y lo que le llevaba debajo, dejando una visión muy aceptable a mi persona. Tragué sonorosamente y eso se notó, ya que el delegado que me acompañaba en el lecho sonrió fugazmente y se posición encima de mí.

- Esto te dolerá un poco, pero comprenderás que no es nada – me dijo suavemente.

Se acercó a mí, casi quedando uno encima de otro literalmente y noté como algo hacía presión allí abajo. Quise gritar ante el dolor que se me presentaba pero para evitarlo mordí el hombro de mi amante, mientras él empujaba y rompía mi velo, dejándome descubierta. El dolor siguió allí aunque las embestidas seguían y se empezaba a crear una sensación ya conocida por mí anteriormente, vivida hacía unos minutos por medio del mismo que ahora mismo se encontraba conmigo entre las sábanas. Mi persona emitía mucho calor, mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba por minutos y no lo podía evitar, era algo más allá de la cordura.

- ¡Draco, oh, Draco!

Al oír estas palabras, el ojigris me embistió más profundamente, dejando caer un gemido sonoro por mi parte, ya imposibles de contener por más tiempo. Ese dolor parecía lejano a las sensaciones que pasaban ahora mismo dentro de mí. Él empezó a aumentar el ritmo de un modo increíble, mientras nuestras caderas bailaban a su son, sin descanso. Mi piel hervía por momentos y parecía que echaría humo en cualquier instante de esa noche.

Los gemidos siguieron mientras ese baile continuaba, dos cuerpos juntos en frenesí, al compás sin parar ni descansar. Descargué dos veces más su nombre en cuanto uno de sus dedos mágicos se volvieron a colar entre mis labios, haciendo que tocaran ese punto del placer de qué habíamos oído hablar tanto las chicas y nunca había pensado que fuera tan cierto como ahora mismo. Al punto, empecé a sentir como mis entrañas se deshacían y una sensación más potente se apoderaba otra vez, nublándome la vista y soltando un grito que seguro que alteró todo aquél que se encontraba cerca. El ritmo se incrementó aún más, sintiendo que iba a llegar hasta el fondo de mi ser. Abrí los ojos y justo cuando ya me abandonaba completamente sentí la última estocada junto un gemido que nunca olvidaría.

- ¡Oh Hermione! – soltó él, abandonándose a las convulsiones que tenía en su cuerpo, mientras el mío se abandonaba hacia el mismo lugar que él. Mis párpados se fueron cerrando y me sumí en la oscuridad.

La luz entró en la ventana, descuido mío de no cerrarla la noche anterior, desvelándome por completo. Mis ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vieron es que una sábana blanca me tapaba por completo. Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y me choqué con un pelo rubio platino que tapaba los ojos más bonitos que había visto hasta ahora, ya lo admitía a estas alturas. Lentamente volví a mi posición inicial y me incorporé lentamente, observando como la sábana caía y mi cuerpo se hallaba allí, desnudo y sin prenda alguna encima. Además, un dolor atroz de cabeza me chocó, palpitante en mi sien derecha. Oh no, lo que me faltaba en ese preciso instante de mi hermosa por no decir desgraciada vida.

Intenté recordar cuanto alcohol había bebido aquella noche, y mi mente lo recordó, vamos si lo recordó. Unos cuatro o cinco vasos de whiskey de fuego, si no se me iban las cuentas. Me había desquiciado tanto en el baile y en aquella absurda fiesta de las águilas que no hacía más que beber hasta que… Hasta que me acosté con el otro Premio Anual, claro está. ¿Si no a que santo hacía yo en una cama con él? Mi mente se despejó por momentos y mi rostro se enrojeció hasta que ya no pudo más al rememorar aquella noche, la noche en la cual yo me abandoné ante todo pronóstico.

Me miré a un espejo que se encontraba frente de mí, observando como todo el peinado se había ido al traste y mechones de pelo se asomaban entre las horquillas. Pelo ya rizado como pude comprobar, ya fuera de los efectos de ese alisado y las pociones pertinentes. Unos ojos chocolate brillantes con una capa negra debajo: ojeras, leves aunque se marcaban. En conjunto, una cara de loca por culpa de esa noche que aún no me entraba en la sesera.

Me tendría que recomponer de todo esto, y aún no me imaginaba de las reacciones de mis amigos si supieran que había hecho la noche de Navidad. Solo de pensar en eso, mi cabeza me palpitaba con más fuerza. Oh Dios, ahora realmente necesitaba un analgésico o un antiinflamatorio para mi cerebro, o quizás jurar y perjurar que no bebería más en mi futuro, ya que esta sensación no la quería pasar nunca más.

Dejando de lado ese temita en el cual ni me quería implicar, no sabía qué hora era ahora, aunque juzgando por la luz que entraba en el dormitorio no sería muy tarde. Había dormido tan bien que no echaba de menos levantarme temprano como usualmente llevaba a cabo. Mis ojos vagaron hasta mis partes íntimas, que sorprendentemente se encontraban impolutas. Sin embargo, había un tema que se me estaba pasando de largo. Creo que encima…

- Encima perdí la virginidad – hablé con la voz tomada, un poco afónica a ser verdad.

- Creo que si, Hermione – y salté de la cama al momento al escuchar esta voz ronca y ¿sensual? - ¿A qué viene esta reacción? ¿Tan mojigata eres?

Ai, que me había olvidado la sábana y encima me había levantado desnuda. No me atreví a girarme, aunque no tenía razón, ya que si la noche anterior me entregué a él ahora ya no tenía que haber pudores ni sentimientos de vergüenza. Para mí era tanto que no podía darme la vuelta, y escuché como él se levantaba y llegaba hasta mi posición.

- Me parece que sí – tartamudeé ante su cercanía.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, ya que ya te he visto entera de arriba a abajo – me murmuró en mi oído derecho, poniéndome el pelo de punta.

- Malfoy, no me hagas esto, por favor – no me atreví a decir su nombre de pila.

- ¿Malfoy? Creí que desde anoche era Draco – me volvió a decir, ahora tomándome por los hombros y girándome, quedando frente a él.

- Anoche fue anoche – le contesté, a sabiendas que no valdría de nada esa excusa.

- Eso no me vale y lo sabes – y su mano cogió mi mentón, llevándolo de nuevo hacia el suyo.

No me pude resistir, mi interior respondió por sí solo y volvió a besarme, fugazmente sin llegar a intensificar el beso, dejándome con ganas de más, y él lo sabía. En cuanto se separó de mí, no pude hacer otra cosa que cogerlo y estampar mis labios contra los suyos, cayendo del impulso en la cama, yo encima de él. Si que subí el tono del beso, llegando a batir nuestro propio récord sin respirar, separándome de él pero sintiendo como su virilidad se clavaba en mi vientre nuevamente.

- Malfoy, ahora – y me puso un dedo en los labios.

- No pienso parar hasta que no me llames por mi nombre, que bastante encendido estoy.

- Draco – dije tartamudeando nuevamente – No es el momento, tenemos que, tenemos que ir a abrir los regalos.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa? – me preguntó, mordiéndome el cuello y haciendo que un sonido saliera de mi interior sin reprimirlo.

- Se que no es buena, pero ahora no. Me duele a muerte la cabeza, como si mil demonios se hubieran apoderado de ella.

- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres – y se movió hacia un lado, levantándose del lecho y cogiendo su pantalón y la camisa para vestirse. Lo reseguí con la mirada mientras él se ponía la ropa impoluta de una mancha, como si nueva se tratara.

- ¿Te vas a quedar quieta ahí? Recuerda el día que estamos – y me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

¿Qué quería que hiciera si aún me quedaba embobada frente a él? Así salí de esa enorme cama, enfurruñada y un poco mosqueada, con mi ropa en mano. Alcancé a escuchar mientras pegaba un portazo un Feliz Navidad con risas.


	17. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?

¡Buenas tardes!

Os pido mil y una disculpas. Se que muchos quizás ya no leerán esta historia y otros estarán superenfadados pero por motivos estudiantiles no me ha sido posible continuar con esta historia ni ninguna más hasta ahora. Ha sido un semestre muy intenso y he ido de culo, así que de verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Espero que este capítulo os guste, aunque se que la acción de este fic que se introducía en capítulos anteriores aún no aflora. Tendreis que esperar a unos dos o tres capítulos para que empiece a tomar color. Encima, tengo que empezar a introducir un poco de Cannon a la historia, y creédme, no es tan fácil como parece desde fuera. No me quiero centrar solo en la relación Draco & Hermione, sino se que el fic sería muy monótono, pero bueno, a los que les gusta el Dramione, aquí tienen más muestras de ello. Ai sí, os recomiendo escuchar la canción _Black Keys_ de los Jonas Brothers.

He respondido a todos los reviews que habéis publicado en el anterior capítulo, unos 5 si mal no recuerdo. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que leén y no comentan, a las nuevas alertas, los favoritos de la historia y sobretodo a esas 5 personas que dejaron el review: **Holly90**, **MsVonDee-Malfoy**, **silviota**, **Janvier GoldAngel Khan** y **Lena Hale Black**.

Espero que pase menos tiempo para la próxima publicación, pero como siempre no aseguro nada. Mi vida es demasiado complicada ahora mismo. Deseo que os guste el capítulo, y sobretodo, leer reviews nuevos :)

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- ... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas, conjuros mágicos o canciones en versión original.

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 17. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?**

Me duché y vestí en poco tiempo, dejando que un vestido adorara mi figura. Cogí un paquete de la cómoda y salí del dormitorio hacia la sala común nuestra, ahora más que nunca. Me senté enfrente del árbol de Navidad, repleto de paquetes de todos los colores. Esperé pacientemente a qué mi compañero, o lo que fuera a falta de palabras, bajara de su cuarto. A los pocos minutos hizo acto de aparición, con su pelo nuevamente engominado y que caía a ambos lados, dándole el aspecto que siempre llevaba y que a todas las chicas, ahora sí, tenía locas.

- ¿Lista? – me cuestionó a mi lado.

- Más que nunca.

Fui desenvolviendo regalos poco a poco, desvelando el contenido de los diez del montón. Ginny me compró una cámara de fotos mágica, y Ron un álbum. Supuse que se pusieron de acuerdo con el regalo. Harry, una vez más me sorprendió con su obsequio: un libro de Defensa de la última edición limitada, que yo andaba buscando des de meses como loca en todas las librerías mágicas. Los miembros de la Orden me habían comprado una lechuza, George Weasley hacía gala de un set de pociones, y la señora Weasley de pasteles caseros.

No me atrevía a sacar el regalo que finalmente había elaborado para Draco Malfoy, deprisa y corriendo en pocos minutos antes del baile. Giré mi cabeza hacia él, que se hallaba abriendo regalos, teniendo más paquetes que yo misma. Noté como se iba alegrando de cada cosa que abría, y hasta compuso una gran sonrisa en ver un aparato de madera pequeño delante de él. Si mal no recuerdo, eso era un mini pensadero como el que había regalado yo a Ginny. Ahora me pregunto para qué lo utilizaría el rubio. Si yo tuviera uno, quién sabe lo que haría con él.

Dejando de lado los regalos de la serpiente, al ser día 25 ya nos podíamos ir hacia nuestras casas, o en mi caso, de vacaciones, ya que la casa aún no se encontraba construida. Me iba al extranjero sola, por segunda vez en mi vida, a ver si lograba desconectar del mundo mágico. Mis amigos me habían recriminado miles de veces que me quedara con ellos en la Madriguera, pero realmente necesitaba soledad e ir a los Alpes no me haría ningún daño. Pensando así no me di cuenta que mi compañero, a falta de otra descripción, me hablaba y yo no lo hacía ni caso alguno. De golpe y porrazo las luces se hicieron mínimas y la habitación solo quedó iluminada en la zona del piano, con él allí. Y las teclas del piano se empezaron a hundir, mientras yo me sentaba en uno de los sillones y observaba el movimiento de sus manos, lentas pero firmes. Sin que me lo esperara una voz fluyó por todo el recinto.

_She walks away, colors fade to gray_

(Ella se aleja, los colores se devanecen hacia el gris)

_Every precious moment's now a waste_

(Cada momento precioso ahora es una pérdida)

_She hits the gas, hoping it would pass_

(Ella golpea el gas, con la esperanza de poder pasar)

_The red light starts to flash, it's time to wait_

(La luz roja empieza a parpadear, es hora de esperar)

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful_

(Y las teclas negras nunca resultaron tan bonitas)

_And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull_

(Y un perfecto arcoíris nunca pareció tan aburrido)

_And the light's out, never had this bright a glow_

(Y con la luz apagada nunca hubo un resplandor luminoso)

_And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no_

(Y las teclas negras están mostrándome un mundo que nunca conocí, no)

_World I never knew_

(Un mundo que nunca conocí)

Aquí él paró de tocar y me hizo una señal que me sentara en el resto de banco que quedaba libre. Me quedé helada pero seguí su mano hasta que me senté a su lado. Me cogió una mano y la guió hacia el piano, deslizándola poco a poco por ella, siguiendo las notas que ponían en la partitura. Al poco pude cogerle el ritmo y él me soltó mientras volvía a entonar.

_She hates the sun 'cause it proves she's not alone_

(Ella odia el sol porque prueba que no está sola)

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul, no_

(Y el mundo no gira alrededor de su alma, no)

_She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride_

(Ella ama el cielo porque valida su orgullo)

_Never lets her know when she is wrong_

(Nunca le deja saber cuando está equivocada)

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful_

(Y las teclas negras nunca resultaron tan bonitas)

_And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull_

(Y un perfecto arcoíris nunca pareció tan aburrido)

_And the light's out, never had this bright a glow_

(Y con la luz apagada nunca hubo un resplandor luminoso)

_And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no_

(Y las teclas negras están mostrándome un mundo que nunca conocí, no)

_Yeah, and the walls are closing_

(Si, y las paredes se están cerrando)

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

(No les dejes entrar dentro de tu cabeza)

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

(No les dejes entrar dentro de tu cabeza)

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

(No les dejes entrar dentro de tu cabeza)

_Don't let them inside_

(No les dejes entrar dentro)

Justo en ese instante desvió la mirada de las partituras y me cogió la mano libre derecha, mientras me escaneaba con sus ojos helados. Su otra mano siguió tocando y él cantando, cuando su aire chocaba contra mi rostro, haciendo que me ruborizara levemente.

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful_

(Y las teclas negras nunca resultaron tan bonitas)

_And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull_

(Y un perfecto arcoíris nunca pareció tan aburrido)

_And the light's out, never had this bright a glow_

(Y con la luz apagada nunca hubo un resplandor luminoso)

_And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no_

(Y las teclas negras están mostrándome un mundo que nunca conocí, no)

A partir de aquí me indicó que cantara yo, mientras él hacia los coros, uniendo nuestras voces por primera vez, mientras manteníamos nuestros dedos en contacto.

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head, no_

(No les dejes entrar dentro de tu cabeza, no)

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

(No les dejes entrar dentro de tu cabeza)

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

(No les dejes entrar dentro de tu cabeza)

_Don't let 'em get, no, inside of your head_

(No les dejes entrar, no, dentro de tu cabeza)

_Sometimes you find it's better black and white_

(A veces encuentras que es mejor negro y blanco)

Y el piano dejó de sonar, a la vez que las voces que llevaban la melodía hasta el más allá. Me había quedado noqueada después de estos minutos de verdadero silencio y perfección. Ahora me venían todas las dudas al estar con él, de cómo íbamos a llevarlo, si es que lo que había pasado era algo o qué. Él carraspeó, atrayendo mi atención y traspasándome con su mirada.

- Hermione, mira, no sé por dónde empezar.

- Yo sí, Draco – ya me salía su nombre por fin, entre mi resquebrada voz – Creo que los dos sabemos lo que ha pasado esta noche, y también pienso que ha habido más que eso.

- ¿Más que sexo, no? – me susurró – Hermione, ya me conoces lo canalla que puedo llegar a ser con las chicas. No me conformo con una que ya estoy con otra. No te puedo prometer nada serio porque tengo miedo de romperte en pedazos, que se me vaya la cabeza y cometa una locura en la que tu salgas dañada. Intento convencerme que puedo cambiar, pero lo he intentado tantas veces y he perdido siempre. Soy un mujeriego y los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo saben, hasta tus amigotes se habrán dado cuenta.

- Creo, Draco, que de eso ya me había dado cuenta hasta yo. Por algo no quería verme involucrada contigo, no sabía que sacaría en claro pero ahora – y las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos – ahora no sé si tengo tiempo de dar marcha atrás, no después de todo esto, no lo sé, Draco – y ahora sí, descargué toda mi frustración y me arrodillé en el suelo, con las manos tapándome la cara y lágrimas surcando por mis mejillas, como si de un río se tratara. Mi vida era un asco: padres muertos, mortífagos que volvían, soledad constante y encima me había enamorado de mi compañero de torre, uno que no era el mejor de todos los chicos que había en el castillo y que no me prometía nada.

- Hermione, no quiero que te pongas así, pero es la pura y casta verdad – me volvió a susurrar mientras se arrodillaba hasta quedar a mi altura – No llores, no soporto ver a una mujer llorar.

- ¿Y que he de hacer, sino? ¿Quedarme muda sin decir nada? – le espeté sin alzar el rostro, aún agachado y con la voz pastosa – No puedo ponerme en tu contra porque demasiado loca estoy para hacerlo, pero tampoco quiero ser una más en tu lista de conquistas que llevas al día. Sé que no te puedo obligar a nada, y aún así me siento igual de mal. No te puedo exigir nada porque no tengo derecho a hacerlo, aunque otros lo pensarían en mi lugar. Solo tengo claro una cosa: que no puedo pasar sin ti mucho tiempo porque siento una opresión aquí abajo y me siento muy sola – ahora sí, alcé mi mirada hasta conectar con la suya y se la aguanté.

- En eso tienes razón, señorita sabelotodo – y me sacó una sonrisa guardada en lo más profundo de mi ser – nadie me da órdenes, nadie me ha discutido nada hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida y lo trastocaste todo. Sinceramente, yo tampoco creo ser capaz de acabar con todo esto así por las buenas, pero no te puedo prometer ser novios ni nada por el estilo aún.

- Lo sé – y asentí férreamente. Sé que no sacaría nada en claro, solo que nos gustábamos y que nos sentíamos atraídos hasta la médula. Yo tampoco podría digerir una relación seria en este momento, tal y como acontecían todos los hechos, aunque sabía que si él se encontraba cerca no lo podría resistir aquel imán característico.

Una de sus manos volvió a tocar mi rostro, quitando el resto de lágrimas de él y la otra me alzó hacia arriba, poniéndome de pie. Volví a tener su tez a milímetros de mí, exhalando su aliento mentolado ya tan familiar para mí que cerré los ojos al instante, pero el roce lo llegaba. Los abrí y vi como ponía una de sus sonrisas torcidas, en plan bromista, que casi me derrite allí mismo. Me cogió por la cintura y me sacó de la Sala Común hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se hallaba el resto de estudiantes. O lo que quedaba de ellos, ya que al entrar a la estancia había solo cinco. Parecía que la desbandada había sido generalizada y que todos ya estaban en sus hogares pasando las Navidades con los suyos. Me fui a separar hacia la mesa de los leones pero el rubio me acercó repentinamente hacia su torso, poniéndome así de puntillas para alcanzar su altura.

- Ahora sí, Premio Anual – y me besó delante de todos los que se hallaban allí en ese momento. Me quería enterrar en lo más profundo de la tierra, sabiendo que no sería posible tal y como me sentía de ocupada recorriendo esos labios tan sedosos de la serpiente. Tal como empezó acabó, dejando la presión de mi cintura y separando nuestras bocas, mientras él desfilaba hacia su mesa donde pude apreciar la risa de Theodore y yo me quedaba plantada en la entrada sin moverme. Ahora sí que me dejó tiesa el delegado.

Poco a poco empecé a ir hacia la mesa de los de mi casa y me senté en el asiento más remoto posible, para que así nadie observara mi semblante aturdido. Cada vez entendía menos lo que había pasado hasta ahora, pero nada de nada. Menos mal, y repito, menos mal que no había nadie de mi casa y los pocos que habitaban el lugar eran enanos de primer curso, ya que no imaginaba como hubiera corrido esta noticia como la pólvora en toda la escuela. Me centré en el plato de delante, con unas magdalenas muggles y mi café solo de cada mañana. Me lo bebí todo y comí una de ellas. Ya salía del comedor cuando vi al cuarteto león viniendo hacia mí, supongo que a despedirse. Vaya caras llevaban algunos, con unas ojeras de caballos como mis dos mejores amigos.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! – los saludé aún con media magdalena en mi boca.

- ¿Es eso una magdalena? – preguntó Harry, atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían.

- Claro, Harry – le contesté – Chicos, me tengo que ir ya, que el mundo no espera a que Hermione Granger llegue.

- ¡Pásatelo muy bien, Hermione! – me dijo Ginny, a la vez que me abrazaba.

Ron solo me deseó felices fiestas mientras que Harry me abrazó tan fuerte que pensé que mis costillas se romperían. Seguí mi camino pero al girar la esquina escuché algo que me dejó un poco picada.

* * *

_¿Eres capaz de controlar lo que sueñas, Hermione?_


	18. Organización secreta

¡Hola! Creo que me voy a hartar de escribir disculpas, pero es que hasta hace 4 días no me volvió la inspiración para escribir la continuación de este fic. Se que se quedó estancado, pero la facultad me mata y además, no he tenido pc casi en estas vacaciones, si es que se le pueden llamar así, ya que he de seguir estudiando para los exámenes de setiembre, que los tengo casi encima.

Creo que a partir de este capítulo, la trama se empezará a poner un poco más seria, más que nada porque no todo se tiene que centrar en el Dramione, tengo que dar continuidad a los problemas que se originaron capítulos anteriores. Si no los recordais, tirad unos pocos para atrás y os los releeis.

Dar nuevamente gracias a los tres reviews que he recibido de **Holly90**, **Satoshi Ryu** y **caroone**. A los que me tenéis en alertas, gracias tambien, y los que leen en las sombras tambien. Os animo a que comentéis al final de este capítulo, siempre es bueno saber vuestras opiniones, críticas, comentarios, etc.

De la siguiente publicación no digo nada... Ya os la encontrareis, si es que seguis siguiendo este fanfic, claro. Espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión.

Y recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Para entender el fic:

* ... * son flashbacks

- ... - son conversaciones

Las _cursivas_ son contraseñas, conjuros mágicos o canciones en versión original.

Los personajes no son mios, son de JKRowling, una gran escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Organización secreta.**

- Así que cumpliste nuestra pequeña apuesta que le darías un beso a Hermione en frente de todos, ¿eh? – ¿una apuesta? ¿Sobre mí? Ahora entendía el interés de que todos nos vieran y no me dejara dárselo en privado.

- Theo, baja la voz que nos van a oír.

- ¿Y qué más da, si ya te has dado el lote en público?

- ¿Tú también, Blaise? ¿Os habéis compinchado o qué?

- Venga, no dejéis el tema. Blaise, suelta los ocho galeones.

- Ya va – y se escucha un sonido de monedas chocando entre ellas – Ahí lo tienes todo, Theo. Creo que no tendríamos que seguir haciendo estas apuestas cada semana – espera, ¿acababa de decir que apostaban sobre mí cada semana?

- ¿Y qué más da? Ganamos mucho dinero, que tampoco nos va nada mal – si a ocho galeones le llamas mucho dinero, apaga y vámonos – Además, ésta es la única en la que Hermione está involucrada – y ahora respiré, menos mal.

- No hables de ella por aquí, que aún no se ha ido de vacaciones.

- ¿Por cierto, Draco, qué tal esta noche? Te vi desaparecer de la fiesta con ella en brazos. Creo que le serví demasiado bebida.

- Y creo que llevas razón, Blaise – y Draco rodó los ojos. Ahora sí que por fin podía ver toda la escena al completo: Draco y sus amigos en círculo mientras seguían hablando. Theodore llevaba unas ojeras muy marcadas, y Zabinni se frotaba las manos, en señal de frío. ¿Frío? Mis dientes estaban empezando a castañear y me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Me estremecí y intenté esconderme en la esquina, para que no se notara que había nadie allí.

- ¿Sea lo que sea, ya los nos contarás, en privado, no? – forzó Theodore con una sonrisita. Contuve el aliento ante esa pregunta, yo no había contado ni tenía constancia de hacerlo a posteriori. Esperé la respuesta y solo oí un susurró que acabó acompañado por unas miradas suspicaces.

- Venga, vámonos a dar una vuelta – acabó secamente el rubio, mientras desparecían por el porche hacia el exterior.

Intenté respirar profundamente pero la sangre me hervía a borbotones. ¿De qué iba el rubio? Ya me la iba a cobrar ésta, que se esperara a que volviera de mi viaje, ya, que este año iba a ser bien movidito. Haciendo bromas a mi costa, las serpientes esas. Bueno, Hermione, cálmate que tú no eres así, respira y no te sulfures, que tienes muchos días por delante.

Así me fui hacia la Sala Común, cogí mi gran maleta y con un par de hechizos la llené de ropa y salí de allí como alma que lleva al diablo. No tenía ganas de cruzarme con ninguna cobra imperial, así que andando y resonando mis finos tacones contra el suelo de mármol dirigí mis pasos hacia el despacho de la directora. Por más que intentaba que mi carácter volviera a la normalidad, parecía que mis hormonas lo negaban todo y mi sistema nervioso estaba en su apogeo mayor. Me planté enfrente de la gárgola y ésta cobró vida automáticamente. Dije la contraseña a la carrera y en menos de cinco segundos me encontraba picando con mis nudillos ambos portones de madera imperial. En menos que pude imaginar, estos se habían abierto y ya me encontraba dentro de la estancia, observando que solo nos hallábamos McGonagall y mi persona.

- Ya veo que nos digna con su presencia, señorita Granger. Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en aparecer, ya que sus compañeros han salido hace horas.

- Verá, directora, creo que nadie puede privar el descanso a los demás. ¿O sí?

- Eso es correcto, señorita Granger. Pero creo que mi tiempo si que lo está privando usted con esta conversación, así que si me hace el favor – y me señaló en saquito de polvos flu de su mesa. Con un par de hechizos envié mi maleta hacia su destino y cogí un puñado de esa substancia. – Espere un momento, señorita Granger. Me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – y le miré perpleja. ¿No era ella la que hacía escasos minutos había insinuado que cerrara mi boca?

- Creo que es el momento oportuno, señorita Granger, de ponerla en conocimiento de lo que pasa fuera de estos muros y de empezar a tomar medidas drásticas – deje los polvos flu en el montón y me volví hacia ella – Creo que usted sabrá mejor que nadie que la situación se está complicando cada día que pasa.

- Sí, directora – no sé a dónde quería llegar con esto.

- Es tiempo de que a usted se la introduzca en nuestra sociedad secreta y sea partícipe de los acontecimientos más cercanos, a la vez que ayude a que próximos no ocurran.

- ¿Sociedad secreta? – estaba alucinando, en serio.

- Es momento en que intervengan dos de los personajes que tenemos por aquí. La dejo con ellos, señorita Granger. Que pase una felices fiestas- y se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- Perfecto, ahora voy y me quedo sola – dije en voz alta.

- Creo, señorita Granger, que eso no es así – escuché a una voz detrás de mí. Me giré y vi la figura de Albus Dumbledore sonriendo desde su cuadro.

- ¿Profesor? – titubeé al verle allí. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que los retratos hablaran. ¡Qué estupidez la mía, si había visto a Harry hablar con ese mismo cuadro meses atrás!

- Señorita Granger, o mejor dicho Hermione ya que es como te llamaremos a partir de ahora, es conveniente que entres a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Cómo? – ahora sí mi cara debería ser un poema – Perdone, profesor Dumbledore, pero tenía entendido que para formar parte de ella uno había de ser mayor de edad y estar graduado.

- Correcto Hermione, pero esa misma norma que impuse yo en su momento quedará rota a partir de ahora.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué, profesor?

- Tengo la certeza que te encuentras capacitada para estar ahí dentro y tus habilidades junto con tu sabiduría nos puede ir muy bien.

- Perdone otra vez, profesor, pero entrar a la Orden del Fénix conlleva unos riesgos, además de llevar una vida fuera de esta institución.

- No tiene porque, señorita Granger – me espetó una voz aún más conocida, que había oído hacía solo cinco meses atrás. Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al mirar hacia la izquierda del retrato de Dumbledore, dónde se encontraba Severus Snape mirándome burlonamente.

- ¿Profesor Snape? – intenté decir entre sollozos. No podía ni mirarle después de todo lo que había llevado a hacer por todos, en especial por Harry. Era una de las pérdidas que más me había dolido de la guerra, quizás porque siempre pensé que el profesor escondía algo.

- Hermione, es mejor que te calmes, sino no podremos seguir con la reunión – siguió Dumbledore. Intenté desviar la mirada hacia sus ojos azules claros pero los negros me tenían clavada en mi sitio, con una mano encima de la mesa y mi respiración atorada. Cuando empecé a controlar mis inspiraciones y espiraciones, volví a abrir la boca para hablar.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, profesor Snape?

- Quiero decir, como usted sabrá muy bien señorita Granger, que igual que yo no me separé de estos muros podrá hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Aún no entienden que necesitaré mucho tiempo para estar a la altura de la situación? – no me imaginaba mi comienzo de año, con esto, mis obligaciones de Premio Anual y los ÉXTASIS.

- No te lo vamos a repetir más alto ni más claro, Hermione. Te necesitamos exasperadamente y espero que aceptes. – ahora sí, miré esos ojos que parecían que me conocían de siempre.

Mi foro interno decía que aceptara, era lo que quería haber hecho desde quinto curso pero me denegaron en su momento. Así tendría oportunidad de encontrar a esos malnacidos que mataron a mis padres, ai no, por venganza nunca. Si me iba a unir era para erradicar el mal que aún quedaba por ahí dando tumbos y causando estragos a la comunidad mágica. Sí, ahí vi mi propósito y mis ojos se iluminaron, sabiendo que mi decisión estaba tomada.

-Acepto, profesor Dumbledore – y los dos magos sonrieron al momento, aunque la sonrisa del espía fue forzada, como un rictus de un payaso.

-En este caso nos tenemos que poner a trabajar ya. ¿Ibas a pasar las vacaciones fuera, no?

-Sí, profesor.

- Pues tendrás que acortarlas. El día 30 hay una reunión programada para tratar los temas más actuales. Se te informará en su momento de dónde y cuándo.

- Sí, profesor – volví a asentir con fervor.

- Además se presentaran el resto de incorporaciones nuevas a la Orden. No te voy a dar más información, solo que tendrás que efectuar el ritual para permanecer a esta asociación.

- ¿Ritual? – ahora sí que me habían noqueado.

- Sí, señorita Granger. No se pensará que esto era de palabra y se iba tan tranquila – susurró el espía, regonceándose de mí.

- No, claro que no profesor Snape - ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua?

- Bien, pues si la memoria no me falla, el actual Guardián de la Orden llegara en diez segundos.

Mi fuero interno empezó la cuenta atrás. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... y una figura se proyectó en la chimenea, dejando muchísimo polvo verde en la alfombra. La directora McGonagall no estaría muy contenta momentos después.

-Buenos días, Kingsley – saludó Dumbledore al mago de tez oscura que salía de la chimenea.

- Buenos días, Albus. Lo mismo para usted, Severus. ¡Oh! Veo que aún sigue aquí, señorita Granger, o Hermione – y me sonrió con afecto, tendiéndome la mano.

-Buenos días, señor Shacklebolt – y acepté su mano.

Al juntar ambas manos, sentí como una corriente era transmitida por mi piel, procedente de la mano contrario. Circulaba por mi sangre, subiendo hacia el costado derecho de mi cuerpo, llegando hasta la escápula. El calor se acrecentó y me quemó, mientras la corriente seguía iluminándome. Observé como algo me rodeaba fuertemente y miré hacia delante, justamente pasaba lo mismo con Kingsley. ¿Qué era lo que le rodeaba a él y a mí? Miré mi palma izquierda, de dónde brotaba una luz dorada intensa, al igual que en el resto de mí cuerpo. La energía siguió expandiéndose a través de mis venas y arterias, llegando hasta las puntas de los pies y los más recónditos lugares del cerebro. Sentía una presión inmensa en mi cabeza, que aumentó aún más cuando fijé mi visión a los ojos negros del auror. Mis barreras mentales se empezaban a destruir, aunque intentaba construir una barrera nueva una y otra vez. Mis dientes chirriaron y chocaron fuertemente unos con los otros mientras mi puño se cerraba, pero mi mano derecha seguía en conexión al igual que mi mirada. Maldita sea, tenía que dominar la Oclumancia aún más de lo que lo hacía, porque el jefe de los aurores estaba machacando mis defensas. Mi magia cada vez era más inestable y empezó a irse de mis manos en cuanto él derrumbo mi muro invisible y unas imágenes empezaron a proyectarse en mi mente: Harry llorando en la tumba de Dumbledore, yo eliminando el alma de Voldemort de la Copa de Hufflepuff, yo en el Lago llorando tras la muerte de mis padres, la Sala Común y siendo llevada por alguien… Con un esfuerzo sin precedentes, levanté una simple y frágil barrera, deteniendo la intromisión ante los pensamientos no tan interesantes para el auror y sí para mí, restándome fuerzas y cayéndome al suelo, cortando el vínculo, ahora sí, entre nuestras manos. Al hacerlo, salí disparada hacia la puerta y me golpeé bruscamente contra el pomo, cayendo nuevamente al suelo y quedándome inmóvil.

- ¿Hermione, estás bien? – dijo él mientras se arrodillaba hasta donde yo me hallaba y me tomaba las constantes vitales.

- Me siento débil, señor – y era verdad, las fuerzas parecía que habían desaparecido de mí.

- Es normal, Hermione. Has dejado ir demasiada magia, pero el ritual ya ha acabado.

- ¿Ha acabado? – llegué a balbucear mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

- Sí, ya eres oficialmente miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

- De acuerdo. ¿Puede ayudarme a levantarme? – mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado y mi cabeza aún palpitaba.

- Claro – y me alzó en vuelo, dejándome en el suelo. Los dos cuadros nos miraban a ambos, sonrientes.

- ¿Puedo ya irme? Están esperando mi llegada, es más- miré mi reloj y me sorprendí de cómo pasaba el tiempo – he enviado mi equipaje hace una hora.

- Por supuesto, Hermione. Creo que Albus y Severus ya te han informado de la próxima reunión, así que te estaremos esperando.

- Gracias. Si me disculpan – y me coloqué al lado de la chimenea, cogiendo un buen puñado de polvos flu – me voy. Que pasen unas felices fiestas.

- Igualmente, Hermione – dijo Kingsley.

- Tú también, Hermione – respondió Dumbledore.

- Le deseo lo mismo a usted, señorita Granger – acabó Snape.

Solté los polvos en la chimenea, apareciendo llamas verdes al instante. Me metí dentro de ella, inspiré y grité.

-Grenoble Airport.

Sentí como giraba sin parar, veía muchísimas chimeneas ante mí, algunas con luz en el fondo y otras sin hasta que la velocidad aminoró y salí de ella, saludando al guardia y cogiendo mi maleta, destino al coche que me esperaba en el parking del aeropuerto. Recogí la documentación, dejé la maleta en el maletero, monté y arranqué dirección a la estación de esquí Alpe d'Huez.

* * *

_Te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca._


End file.
